Ballad of the Winter Rose
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: England 1991! Minerva Hektor, daughter of River Song and Kanan Jarrus, never expected to have a conversation with Grand Admiral Thrawn across the cover of "Heir to the Empire". Thrawn did not expect to fall in love with a Force-sensitive mapmaker from the Earth system. Minvera learns more about herself the expected. AU! Rebels/Doctor Who. Thrawn/FOC, Eli/Lyste and Kalluzeb.
1. Chapter 1: Minerva Hektor, Map Maker

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Parck, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Parck- David Tennat, Elena Cromwell- Dame Maggie Smith, others to be announced in the following chapters.

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), other pairing TBD.

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Author's note: For this story, Sy Baustri is equivalent to Greek. Greek text will be translated into English in parentheses.

Chapter soundtrack: Overture/Ice Dance from _Edward Scissorhands_ \- Danny Elfman, Waltz of the Swans- Tchaikovsky, Resilience- Thomas Newman, Fairy Tale- Enya

Chapter 1- When Twixt Two Lovers Meet

England's northern county of Tyne and Wear was wedged against the Scottish Highlands and the North Sea, its ancient forests dotted with ominous, blackened ruins of days gone by and rolling expanses of farm land occasionally marked by riots against the Labour party backed government led by the current PM, Margaret Thatcher. It was out here in the hinterlands where UNIT (and occasionally Torchwood) would conduct secret experiments at the behest of M1-6 and sometimes it was whispered, by those with darker intentions. Locals, who were used to strange goings on, said that the IRA had aligned itself with the Autons and were preparing for invasion. Other argued that it was Russians in league with either the Imperial Empire or the Daleks- even worse. The local magistrates were in utter fear of the local landed noble, a cold hearted harridan by the name of Elena Cromwell.

From her estate outside the town of Newcastle-upon-Tyne, she ruled with an iron fist. She had the appearance of a strict headmistress with no concept of warmth. Indeed, the locals referred to her estate as Lowood. Indeed, it was surrounded by thick forests strewn with Anglo Saxon ruins, and the servants she employed were all as detached from their emotions as she was. The only spark of life in this bleak house was Elena's young ward, a bright and talented mapmaker by the name of Minerva Hektor.

She was tall and underweight for her age, which was 17 or so. Minerva had dark brown hair that fell in curls down to the middle of her back, with the most expressive blue-grey eyes. Her skin was fair for winter, as she was often forced to wear long sleeves even in summer because she was often beaten with a whip by her aunt for not justifiable reason. Certainly, she fought back but nobody ever came to the girl's reason, because Elena had a selfish reason to keep Minerva outside and away from society.

The reason was this, Minerva Hektor could create maps better than anyone before her, and even computer assisted maps were nowhere near as accurate as Minerva's, and then there was the fact whenever she bled, golden light would escape from the wound and it would _regenerate_ and her reflexes were downright Jedi like. This lead to the rumors that she was some sort of human-Time Lord hybrid, and this was actually the truth. Her mother was River Song and her father was a Jedi by the name of Caleb Dume.

The events that led to Minerva's abduction at the age of two years by none other than John Saxon were sketchy, but what was true was that Lady Cromwell demanded her ward continue to live under her thumb and create maps that would be of use to the highest bidder.

By the year 1991 when Minerva was 17, and when our story begins, she was already dealing with severe bouts of depression. Because she held herself to such a high standard and never let anyone in, Minerva would throw herself into her studies and not stop to eat or drink until she had finished. She had already finished her secondary schooling, and was taking classes at the local junior college. She was so brilliant, but so tall (she had reached her full height of five foot eight) and dreamy the other girls chased her and called her "Ghost Princess".

You would think that the depression would affect her more, but Minerva was a fighter in deed and spirit. She never bowed to her aunt's discipline and she loved reading and studying languages, Greek in particular. She adored books, in particular Star Wars novels and the novels of Leo Tolstoy. To her, the people on the covers became her surrogate family. It was these fictional characters she would confide in, with all her hopes and fears. She would converse with them in Greek, she would joke and cry when her aunt's abuses became too much for her to bear. She was nothing but resilient, and she needed to be.

One dull, grey afternoon when Elena was out of town in London to drum up support to squash anti-Thatcher protesters in her districts, Minerva decided to walk downtown to go shopping at her favorite place in the entire world, "Around the Den" books. She would spend whole afternoons there, sitting in a cozy nook devouring some obscure novel relating to Greek philosophy or another wonder Star Wars novel form the 1970's. The store's owner did not mind the lanky teen sitting there, Minerva was a good, kind girl who always put whatever she pulled out back before she left, and when she did buy a book she always left a good review and made recommendations.

This particular afternoon, Minerva was feeling lonelier than ever. Overhead, the BBC Radio 4 was playing the score from _Swan Lake_ and the layered, tragic leitmotifs tugged at her heart. Out of all the talented young people in England, Minerva felt so _different._ She highly doubted if anyone else had to deal with people badgering her about her maps, or her Greek lessons, or why she was always talking to book covers. Surely, there had to be _somebody_ out there in the vast multitude of galaxies who knew how lonely it was to be a virtual exile within the larger society. The store keeper had noticed Minerva's funk and smiled, knowing how to cheer up the girl.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hektor. Got a new shipment from America this morning, there's a new Star Wars novel out." She smiled, that would cheer her up. As it was, she was looking for something new to read. Minerva smiled, "Really- oh that's right! The new Timothy Zahn novel- his other books were fun reads!"

Eager to try something new, she darted up the carpeted stairs to the second level, and into a right labyrinth of mahogany shelving. Minerva began wandering around. It was apparent that the shipment was new, she could smell packing peanuts and bits of cardboard lay on the floor. Outside, rain splattered onto the streets and Tchaikovsky's score continued to play on.

Looking on the second most top shelf to find out which novel was the new one, a soft, ghostly touch tenderly brushed her shoulder. "Eh, who's there," she called out behind her. There was nobody there, and she whacked her head on the bottom of the topmost shelf, when the sudden movement of her body caused a hardback novel to fall to the floor with a _plop_.

Leaving the book on the floor, Minerva craned her head to see who had touched her, but there was nobody there. Wasn't there? "Hello, is anyone here," she called out. She had a taste for the whimsical and was sort of hoping to meet a ghost. She walked around the aisles, but to no avail. Disappointed, she made her way back to where she had been standing, and there on the floor was the new novel. The back cover was up, and she quickly read the synopsis before sitting down in an oversized leather chair to examine the cover.

She glanced at Han and Leia, when someone caught her eye. It was an Imperial, but he was an alien. She felt her mouth draw into a smile, an alien Imperial- this was new. Holding up the cover to get a better look, the man's red, glowing eyes somehow met hers and somehow a deep flush rushed to her cheeks. Indeed, when her eyes beheld his, something odd happened. He smiled kindly at her, _and bowed_. Minerva blushed harder, what was going on? Shaking her head, the gentle smile did not disappear for several seconds.

She smiled, "I don't believe we have been introduced yet. My name is Minerva Hektor, but you can call me Minerva, if you like." Her alien gentleman's brow furrowed slightly, did he not understand English? _Of course he wouldn't understand, he is an alien. I wonder if they speak Greek in the GFFA,_ she thought to herself. It was worth a try, and thankfully nobody was around to tease her.

Placing the book on a shelf so it was about head height, she turned around and curtseyed, before introducing herself in Greek. "Chairetismoús, kýrie. Epitrépste mou na systithó. Eímai onomázetai Minerva Éktora, kai katágomai apó ti chóra tis Anglías kai tou planíti pou katoikoún se aftí eínai gností os gi. Eímai 17 etón kai eímai mapmaker. Boró na écho ti chará na gnorízei ti légetai?" (Greetings, sir. Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Minerva Hektor, and I hail from the country of England and the planet I reside on is known as Earth. I am all of 17 years old and I am a mapmaker. May I have the pleasure of knowing what you are called?)

To her great delight (and surprise), a voice came from the book, at least she was sure it did. It sounded not at all like a recording or something on a CD or an album, rather it sounded as though he were only a few feet in front of her. "Ekplíssomai, tous néous Minerva. Sy Baustri sas eínai téleia, tha prépei na me synchorísete os Galactic Basic den eínai i próti mou glóssa. Eímai kálese Mitth'raw'nuruodo, allá boreíte na mou tilefonísei Thrawn, kathós aftó eínai to pós eímai gnostós edó sto galaxiakó pyrína."(I am surprised, young Minerva. Your Sy Baustri is perfect, you must forgive me as Galactic Basic is not my first language. I am called Mitth'raw'nuruodo, but you can call me Thrawn, as that is how I am known here in the Galactic Core.) His voice had a RP accent to it, and it was warm but also cultured and cool.

Minerva blushed even harder, was this even possible? She stumbled over his full name, but she eventually got it. He had laughed quietly and asked if she was always this clever and charming? Turning away shyly, she admitted she rarely got compliments. Thrawn found this surprising, why shouldn't she, a bright, beautiful young woman.

It was here that the storekeeper came upstairs and queried about Minerva's find. Minerva said that everything was fine and it was really time for her to go home. Thrawn had returned back into the formal pose on the cover, to her disappointment. As she walked home, Minerva couldn't help but smile. She could not wait to introduce Thrawn to her literary family.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Again, Home Again

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Parck, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Parck- David Tennent, Elena Cromwell- Dame Maggie Smith, Margie Fowler- Catherine Tate

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), other pairing TBD.

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Author's note: For this story, Sy Baustri is equivalent to Greek. Greek text will be translated into English in parentheses.

Chapter soundtrack: Wild Child- Enya, VFD/Concerning Aunt Josephine- Thomas Newman

Chapter 2- Home Again, Home Again

From the book store to the manor house, it took about 25 minutes to walk, and since the rain had let up considerably, Minerva walked briskly allowing the stiff breeze to redden her cheeks. She could not help but feel happy, of all the things to happen to her, meeting someone from the GFFA who understood where she was coming from. To top it all off, he was handsome, sophisticated and cultured. Good Lord, what luck!

She was still unsure if it all hadn't been a dream, but then again she had felt _his_ hand on her shoulder while she was looking for the novel with him on the front cover. "I wonder if he would speak to me again," she mused to herself as she entered through the front door. Not surprisingly, the housekeeper, Margie Fowler was standing there and when she saw Minerva she broke out into a big grin.

Of all the servants employed in the Cromwell household, Margie was the only one who felt sympathy for Minerva and did her best to spare the young woman from her aunt's wrath. Looking at the book, she inquired, "Oh, is that the new Star Wars novel? I hear it's a good one, Han and Leia finally start a family." Margie was a huge Han and Leia shipper and wrote fanfiction in her spare time. Her stories were very popular on the internet and one of them had even won an award and had been mentioned in _The Economist_. Elena thought it distracted from the job, but Miss Fowler was the best housekeeper within 100 kilometers so her writing was done as a downtime activity.

Minerva nodded, a gentle smile on her face, "Yeah, I was reading it earlier." Just as she was about to head upstairs to her bedroom, she called back down, "Margie, have you heard from Aunt Elena?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. She wanted me to tell you that you're not to go out tonight, as there's going to be a rally and that your map of IRA camps was greatly admired."

Minerva thanked her, and darted off to her bedroom, her precious novel nestled in her arms. Once the oak door was firmly shut, a bright smile graced Minerva's face. Placing Thrawn on a shelf that was shoulder height, Minerva busied herself pulling over numerous volumes so that the front covers were facing each other and the new arrival. Thrawn was soon face to face with a dozen or so books, each one with a variety of people. Who were they, anyway?

He didn't have to wait long, as Minerva (who had taken off her trainers and socks) curtseyed to the covers and made an introduction, "Kalispéra se ólous, elpízo óti tin iméra sas ítan mia chará sta ráfia. iméra mou ítan arketá kalí. Óloi sto MI-6 árese chártes mou kai Aced exetáseis mou sto scholeío to proí. Miló sta elliniká, giatí écho kápoion, tha íthela óloi sas na antapokritheí. Kyríes kai kýrioi, aftó eínai Mitth'raw'nuruodo, allá boreíte na anatréxete se aftón os Thrawn, an thélete. Eínai énas Imperial ... kai aftós eínai sostí." (Good afternoon everyone, I hope your day was fine up on the shelves. My day was rather good. Everyone at MI-6 liked my maps and I aced my exams at school this morning. I am speaking in Greek because I have someone I would like you all to meet. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Mitth'raw'nuruodo but you can refer to him as Thrawn, if you like. He's an Imperial...and he's proper.)

Thrawn made mental notes about each of the literary characters and ancient Greeks as Minerva introduced each one and explained their backstory. He listened to the lilt in her voice, such an interesting human. There was something in her eyes that intrigued him, and anything that intrigued him begged further exploration. At the same time, there was something mysterious about her, and he didn't have to wait long to see what was going on.

Heavy footfall echoed outside in the corridor, and Minerva paled slightly. Who was it that could make her tremble so? Quickly putting her books away, Minerva placed her hands at her side and in strode a tall, thin woman with her red hair pulled back in a bun. Her eyes were completely dead and in her hands was a black leather whip covered in dried blood. He felt his heart sink… _THWACK!_

Blood spattered all over the cover, saturated the tops of the pages… and somehow permeated through his datapad and on his uniform. How was this possible? His datapad screen was acting like an open window, and he observed Minerva bravely stare down her aunt, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. All the same, he observed a fierce determination in them. Such a fascinating young woman, and this made his heart yearn for her.

Keeping silent, he watched from where _Heir to the Empire_ had been placed on the bedside table, as he felt Elena's icy gaze fall on the book. Reproaching the girl in a sharp voice that sounded vaguely familiar, Elena barked, "Speaking to your covers again, you stupid little whelp. Another Star Wars novel? Margie's work, no doubt. Stop glaring at me, _you_ brought this yourself." Thrawn's ire was raised now, how dare she treat Minerva so shamefully.

Elena spun around, she swore could feel someone's eyes boring into her back. Smacking Minerva savagely, she sent the girl into the wall, where she hit her head on the wall and fell to the floor in a dead faint. Thrawn felt his heart drop to the very pit of his stomach. This madness had to stop, before Minerva died at her guardian's hands.

Alas, he was unable to do anything as Elena took the book and wedged it between a volume of Socrates and a collection of works by the famed playwright Euripides. It just happened to be here that Eli Vanto, Imperial officer, Thrawn's only real friend and aide-de-camp walked in with a confused look on his face. He was convinced he had heard a heated argument, and when he saw the blood he inquired as to what had transpired.

"Thrawn, ti égine edó? Poú eínai i kopéla pou ítan milóntas me? Eínai óti to aíma tis? An afísoume tóra, boroúme na ti vrei kai na párei to kátharma pou to ékane aftó se aftín."(Thrawn, what happened in here? Where's the girl you were speaking with? Is that her blood? If we leave now, we can find her and get the bastard that did this to her.)

"Eínai mia megáli istoría, Eli. Gia na to thésoume aplá, gnorimía mou Minerva Hektor déchthike epíthesi apó ton kidemóna tis gia aplós vgeíte éxo se éna vivliopoleío gia to apógevma. Eímai vévaios óti aftí eínai mia pragmatikí gynaíka, allá se éna makrinó kósmo."(It's a long story, Eli. To put it plainly, my aquaintance Minerva Hektor was assaulted by her guardian for merely going out to a bookstore for the afternoon. I am certain that she is a real young woman, but on a distant world.)

"Makriní kósmo? Den simaínei óti ... to sýstima Gi tóra, tha sas? Aftó tha ítan endiaféron, mia Earthling pou tha boroúse na cheiristeí tesseracts étsi. Eícha tin pepoíthisi móno o chrónos Lórdon tis Gallifrey tha boroúse na to kánei aftó, kai kaneís edó tous échei dei edó kai penínta chiliádes chrónia. Pistévete óti tha boroúse na eínai énas chrónos kyría?"(Distant world? You don't mean... the Earth system now, would you? That would be interesting, an Earthling who could manipulate tesseracts like that. I was under the belief only the Time Lords of Gallifrey could do that, and nobody here has seen them for fifty thousand years. Do you think she could be a Time Lady?).

"Doubtful, if that. Móno dýo chronikón Lórdon diéfygan ton pólemo tou chrónou me ta Daleks, kai o aftokrátoras anéfere óti synantíthike me ton énan gnostó os The Doctor, enó o Dáskalos paraménei éna aínigma. Nomízo Mis Éktora eínai i misí óras Kýrios, kai pithanós to ímisy o ánthropos , kathós kai.( Only two Time Lords escaped the Time War with the Daleks, and the Emperor has mentioned he met the one known as The Doctor, whereas the Master remains an enigma. I think Miss Hektor is half Time Lord, and possibly half human as well.)

Thrawn described how he was able to touch her when she was in the bookstore, and only someone who was Force-sensitive would react like she did. Now, the real question was what was a human-Time Lord hybrid doing on Earth and how did they extract her from her murderous aunt?

Meanwhile, back in Merry old England, Elena had taken dinner at the country house of the local MP, Harriet Jones. Margie, worried sick about Minerva, found the girl prostrate on the floor and covered in dried blood. Her wounds had already healed due to her Force sensitivity, Margie placed Minerva in a clean nightgown and pulled the golden and grey patterned duvet over her. Finding the Star Wars novel wedged in between Euripides and Socrates, she very carefully placed the book on the pillow next to Minerva.

Glancing at the book cover, and eyeing Thrawn, she whispered, "I know you're not real, but if you were, you could protect Minerva from that witch of an aunt." Turning out the lights, she silently closed the door before returning to the servant's lounge to watch the latest episode of _East Enders._

In her fitful sleep, Minerva's blood covered hand brushed the cover, and sure enough her beloved Imperial materialized. Pulling her close, Thrawn stroked her hair and made a silent promise he would find a way to take her away before fading back into the book. Before fading, he noticed something sticking inside the back of the book. It was a map… a map with coordinates leading back to the estate. Smiling, he kissed the top of her head. When he was back on Coruscant, he told Eli he had a plan. A plan to bring the greatest map maker to Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hektor Extraction

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Parck, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Parck- David Tennent, Margie Fowler- Catherine Tate, Emperor Palpatine- Ian McDiarmid

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), other pairing TBD.

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Author's note: For this story, Sy Baustri is equivalent to Greek. Greek text will be translated into English in parentheses.

Chapter soundtrack: The Reptile Room/VFD- Thomas Newman, Fairy Tale- Enya, Drive Away- Thomas Newman

Chapter 3- The Hektor Extraction

Now that Thrawn had a plan in mind to rescue Minerva from the clutches of her reviled guardian, he and Eli had to hammer how _exactly_ to get from Coruscant to Earth in as little time as possible. As Thrawn had himself witnessed, Minerva was brave but at the rate her aunt was beating her, she was not long for the world of the living, and he fallen completely in love her (if such a thing in a short time span was even possible).

Eli postulated that it was possible, Thrawn was an alien tactician, the finest in the Empire but his Chiss heritage set him apart and Minerva was a human/Time Lord hybrid who just happened to be the greatest map maker ever produced. That shared knowledge gave them a deep, emotional connection and Eli (who was something of a hopeless romantic) was all too eager to get the courtship under way. However, if they were going to extract the lovely Miss Hektor, they would need clearance from Palpatine. Any attempts to get in sooner were delayed by heightened Rebel subterfuge and it was closer to three months later when Eli and Thrawn were able to finally sit down with Palpatine. By now, Thrawn could speak basic perfectly, and all the better to woo his beloved map maker.

As it turned out (and this did not surprise Thrawn in the least), Palpatine had sensed Minerva's presence in the Force the day she had been born and was quite impressed with her map making skills when Thrawn presented the map of the Earth system and where it lay in regards to the GFFA. "She's brilliant, how soon can you get her here," was the first comment out of his mouth when Eli and Thrawn pitched their mission plan inside the Emperor's office overlooking Imperial Center.

"Two or three days at the most. According to Miss Hektor's map, Earth sits at the edge of a spiral galaxy three hundred thousand light years away. We would need a 1.5 hyperspace engine to get us there in about 18 hours, which would leave about 6 hours to retrieve Minerva, and another 12 to get back to an outpost somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories," Thrawn explained as Eli demonstrated their trajectory for the mission.

The Sith Lord's yellow eyes gazed at the troublesome blue and green planet, too bad they weren't more technologically advanced. He could invade them and make them write all new science fiction serials that made the Imperials into the _real_ heroes of the story. He nodded gravely, "I grant you permission to extract the Hektor girl. However, when she arrives, what are your intentions towards her, Captain Thrawn?"

"I intend to make her my bride in a few years' time. She is still very young, and I wish to court her first," Thrawn replied smoothly. Palpatine could sense the bond between the Chiss and the human Time Lady was strong and pure, far more than the one between Vader and Padmé had ever been.

As they made their way down towards the landing bay, Eli commented to Thrawn, "That went well, I'm surprised that he's letting us go. Let's just hope we don't meet that salt bitch of an aunt." Thrawn was inclined to agree with him, he just hoped they weren't too late.

The ship they took was a standard Imperial shuttle. Once they were cleared for takeoff, the brothers-in-arms made the jump to light speed, and they were off. Once Eli had set in the coordinates, he turned towards Thrawn, who was gazing out the windshield, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Thrawn…Thrawn! Come in, Captain!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Eli. I have a question."

" _You_ have a question? What do you have there in your hand, is that a courtship gift?"

Thrawn nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. It was an exquisite piece of jewelry, two serpents intertwined with one another with small pearls set between the open parts of the bracelet. The bodies of the serpents were wrought rose gold and silver. The two heads bit the tails at either end and served as clasps. Eli had to admit, Thrawn knew what Minerva liked.

Back on Earth, it had been a very long three months. Elena's whippings had become more frequent and the violence had escalated dramatically. Minerva still held on stubbornly, but when Thrawn did not answer her one day, she had become frightened and morose. So, it had been nothing more than a dream then. That August had been warm and sticky, so she threw herself even more into her work, the days and nights blurring together.

The morning of the Ides of August brought clear skies and Elena was dragged out of town by MP Harriet Jones to Norway for two weeks for a summit on dealing with anti-government fringe movements. With her aunt out of the way, Minerva would go out around town and do general shopping because Margie thought it would help Minerva focus better. Indeed, the outdoor market was a treat to explore.

Of course, lunch time drew near and Minerva decided to return her precious novel. Back in her bedroom, she tearfully picked up the book and tenderly kissed her beloved Grand Admiral. When she reached the bathroom, she shook the book out… when a small note fell onto the bathroom floor.

Eyes widening in realization, she dropped to the floor and hastily opened the note. In stiff, formal writing were the words " _Wait for me, beloved. I am coming for you."_ Minerva just couldn't hold it in anymore, she was being rescued. It was here Margie found her- the poor dear. She knelt on the floor, embraced the crying girl, and soothed her.

"There, there- it'll be all right." She stroked Minerva's hair, when she saw the note. "That note, does that mean you're going to be leaving?" Minerva nodded, "Yes, it does. I finally know where I belong. I belong with the Imperial Empire, as a cartographer." Margie nodded and blew her nose. She did not approve of the Empire, but it was plain to see that by leaving all of the behind, Minerva could truly thrive and live as the person she was meant to be, not the cloistered pawn of a power-hungry harridan.

Standing up, Minerva decided that she would need to pack, but what to pack? Logically, she would be getting some sort of uniform is she served alongside Thrawn on a Star Destroyer, but didn't they have fetes and other formals events? Best pack some formal gowns then. She had at least two that fit that description, and some ballet flats that matched. Undergarments were a much.

She had finished packing everything when she heard the front doorbell ring. Excitedly, she made her way downstairs, when she thought she saw someone familiar making their way around towards the back door towards the main floor gallery off of the dining room. Be still her beating heart, could it be?

Thrawn managed to make his way inside, and for the first time in his life, he thought he had never beheld such beauty, even in his studies of galactic art. Minerva's raven locks were pulled into a simple braid and she was wearing a peplum tunic over skinny jeans and red canvas flats. Her skin was still that lovely shade of vanilla and her impossibly blue eyes were starting to tear up.

Letting out a shaky breath, Minerva stammered out, "Wel…welcome to Earth, Thrawn." She could hardly believe her luck, he was more handsome that the book cover made out, in her opinion anyway. He was much more human looking that she had previously thought, his human like eyes were still a deep red, and he quite tall, at least 6 foot 4. Blushing harder, she could not bring herself to look into his eyes, for fear of embarrassment. Chuckling, Thrawn strode over to her, and took her into his arms and whispered, "Thank you for welcoming me, Minerva." Gazing down at her softly, he pulled her close for a sweet, soft kiss making his feelings for her quite clear.

In happiness, Minerva returned the kiss with equal passion, and when they broke apart, she smiled at him. It was here Eli found them, and he grinned. Minerva gazed at him, "Who are you?" Eli introduced himself, and was quickly followed by Margie.

Since it was close to tea time, Margie insisted that the two Imperial gentlemen stay for tea. Thrawn and Eli were rather peckish, and fresh food sounded better than the rations back on the ship. Margie whipped up ham and brie sandwiches, watercress salad and Earl Grey tea. The meal was delicious and Eli and Thrawn were able to assuage the good woman's trepidations about Minerva's joining up with an alien government.

Two hours in and they were still in the dining room when the telephone rang. Margie answered it and when she finished she dashed back into the dining room, a wild look in her eyes. "If you're going to escape, you had best do it now. That was Elena on the phone, and she's taking the train back from Heathrow and she'll be here in about 2 hours."

Minerva and Thrawn shared a glance, it was now or never. Standing, Thrawn told the housekeeper, "Miss Fowler, I thank you for your generosity and kindness. I promise you, Minerva will be in good hands." She nodded, that was all she needed to hear.

Eli had parked the shuttle a quarter mile away in the back garden under the cover of a spinney of pine. Waving goodbye, Thrawn led Minerva towards the shuttle, followed closely by Eli. Once they reached their ship, Eli asked, "Aren't you going to look back, Minerva?"

"No, I'm not. I'm ready to face my future."

Thrawn smiled, and carried her bridal style on board as Eli got the coordinates ready. Once everyone was strapped in, Eli hit the pedal to the metal, and they were free. Having never seen hyperspace before, Minerva eagerly looked out the window until Thrawn coaxed her to look away long enough to accept his betrothal gift. She did, and she spent the rest of the time nestled in his arms. For once in their lives, the galaxy was at peace.


	4. Chapter 4: Tatooine Ho! Part 1

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Vanto, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Vanto- David Tennent, Margie Fowler- Catherine Tate, Director Krennic- Mads Mikkelsen, General Yularen- Patrick Stewart

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), other pairing TBD.

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Author's note: For this story, Sy Baustri is equivalent to Greek. Greek text will be translated into English in parentheses.

Chapter soundtrack: Mononoke Hime (instrumental)- Joe Hisaishi, The Swan- Camille Saint-Saens, Imperial March- John Williams

Chapter 4- Tatooine Ho! Part 1

Sometime before the shuttle exited hyperspace, Minerva broke out of her restful slumber nestled in Thrawn's arms to use the fresher. _Force, he's even more handsome when he's asleep,_ she mused as she stumbled towards the sink. Washing her face off, she padded towards the co-pilot's seat. Eli was snoring loudly and she snickered, there was something adorable and childlike about his manner.

As the lines of space-time swirled around the ship, Minerva began to think about her own future. Certainly, the very idea of being presented before Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader filled with trepidation and for a very good reason. She knew what was going to happen to the Empire (eventually) and about Anakin Skywalker's fate. Would they get that out of her? Then there was the daunting process of becoming an Imperial officer, that wasn't going to be a cake walk either.

She had always thrived when it came to academia, she had graduated summa cum laude, for crying out loud. She had braved 15 years of abuse and hardship and was about to embark on a new chapter in her life, with her true love by her side. She was no longer alone, she let someone in. While she trusted Thrawn completely, her feelings about the whole affair were conflicted and this was putting it mildly.

"So much has happened and here I am at the threshold, and I'm too much of a coward to move forward," she mused sourly as the hyperactive swirls of light speed continued to perambulate around the shuttle. She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice Thrawn standing in the threshold, silently observing her.

He had noticed her leaving, and had heard her musings and it was understandable. She was so used to being on her own and afraid of the very contact she yearned for, and now that she had not only gotten her heart's desire but had effectively taken charge of her destiny, self-doubt had started to take hold. She was rejecting it, but at the same time there was a certain anxiety about her, and he knew very well why.

According to Miss Fowler, Earthlings had a serial all about the family of Anakin Skywalker, and the three films dictated the eventual redemption of the current Darth Vader by the hands of his son, Luke. If the stories rang true, then Vader would be staring redemption right in the face at some point in the near future. Who knew what Palpatine would do with the knowledge? Certainly, she was mentally prepared to deal with whatever came next, and he admired that. Brave in the face of danger, and knowledgeable about her own shortcomings to find ways to counteract them. In short, Minerva Hektor knew the ways of the warrior, and she was his perfect match in every way possible. He knew it in the depths of his soul when they had first locked eyes those many months ago.

According to the on ship chrono, it would be about 90 minutes until they reached the agreed meet up point with General Yularen's fleet, which was stationed currently at Tatooine. He walked over to Minerva, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and gave a soft smile. "We're making for the Outer Rim planet Tatooine," he explained to her. Minerva nodded, "I figured we'd be returning to the fringes, but Tatooine? What's here to take care of, besides the Hutt cartels and smugglers?" At the mere mention of Jabba, she mentally gagged. Thrawn chuckled softly, and pulled her close.

They stood together watching the swirl of colors when the shuttle lurched out of hyperspace, sending the couple into the co-pilot's chair and Eli lurched forward and landed flat on his face, mid snore. Minerva could not help but snicker, it really was too funny. Eli was of a differing opinion.

"Come off it, Minerva! It's not that funny."

"I'm sorry, Eli. It's just that you were asleep and we exited lightspeed before you were awake."

It was hear that a holographic Imperial symbol popped up, and the voice on the other end was none other than Director Orson Krennic, superior officer to Thrawn and Eli and a complete enigma to Minerva. "Greetings Captain Thrawn, Lieutenant Vanto and Miss Hektor. I have been expecting you, please proceed to the _Nightswan._ " He quickly ended the transmission, and left the trio in a contemplative mood, for lack of a better term.

Minerva didn't know who Director Krennic was, but her interest was piqued. If he was a higher up like Grand Moff Tarkin, she was prepared to watch herself. Thrawn thought Krennic was a decent leader, if not too ambitious. He was certain Krennic would get Force choked one of these days, whereas Eli had never liked him and wished the bloody fool would die in battle as a coward.

Eventually the _Nightswan_ came into view, and for the first time in her life Minerva was speechless. "Never knew they were that large," she whispered. Kissing her softly, Thrawn murmured, "You'll get used to the size fairy quickly." Minerva's eyes widened as the Star Destroyer enveloped them and Eli eased the ship into the docking bay.

Her two hearts were beating rapidly as they made their way down the ramp, her right hand intertwined with Thrawn's. Eli walked along the young couple as Krennic walked towards them to acting as the welcoming party.

"Welcome back, gentlemen. It appears your trip to the Earth system was successful. Now, who is this?" he inquired as her took Minerva's free hand and kissed it. Minerva blushed and replied, "I am Minerva Hektor, Director Krennic." She also curtseyed, but did not dislodge her hand from Thrawn's. Krennic and Yularen had been informed by Palpatine that Thrawn and Minerva were not only eventually getting married, they were to be allowed to court without _any_ interruptions. Seeing the lovely brunette laying her head on Thrawn's should and the two sharing tender looks made Krennic want to vomit. How could such a lovely, young woman think of demeaning herself by hooking up and consenting to marry that _thing_ of a tactician? However, Palpatine demanded the relationship flourish and he did not want to lose his head, so he swallowed his distaste.

Nodding to the trio, he gestured for them to follow and as they did Minerva finally felt as though she had finally come home. As they left the landing bay, she boldly moved her left arm around Thrawn's waist, and likewise he did the same. A contented sigh escaped her lips, and Thrawn smiled. He could very easily get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5: Tatooine Ho, Part 2

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Vanto, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Vanto- David Tennent, Margie Fowler- Catherine Tate, Director Krennic- Mads Mikkelsen, General Yularen- Patrick Stewart, Officer Harkness- John Barrowman (FTW!)

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), Eli/Harkness (for the next 2 or 3 chapters), eventual Eli/Liszt

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Author's note: For this story, Sy Baustri is equivalent to Greek. Greek text will be translated into English in parentheses.

Chapter soundtrack: Mononoke Hime (instrumental) - Joe Hisaishi, The Swan- Camille Saint-Saens, One of Us- ABBA, Glory to the Empire- Rebels OST, Pas De Deux/Waltz of the Flowers- Tchaikovsky

Chapter 5- Tatooine Ho! Part 2

Making their way towards of the numerous elevators, Krennic rattled off a monumental list of statistics with regards to the manpower and technical capabilities of the Imperial Fleet. Thrawn and Eli already knew all of this, but this was new to Minerva who was taking everything in stride. Of course, it helped that she had read every last Star Wars novel that had been published up until this particular date.

Her grey-blue eyes were always straight ahead, focused on what was to be expected of her. Thrawn knew this and eventually they would be separated, and this did dampen his spirits somewhat. However, Minerva would need to be schooled in galactic history, piloting, and various other in sundry topics in order to become a top tier Imperial officer. Hopefully, he would be stationed on Coruscant during her studies. He had sworn to protect her, and as a human/Time Lord hybrid she would susceptible to the intrigues regarding the ISB or worse, Vader's Inquisitors. Hopefully, she would never fall prey to their vampiric whims, at least he hoped so.

It was only now that the elevator had made its way towards the main bridge, where General Yularen was waiting for them. Having worked with Thrawn and Eli for nearly two years now, he held them in high regard and when he heard tell of a talented mapmaker from the obscure backwater world known as Earth, well he thought he had seen now everything. When everyone entered, and he espied the young woman on Thrawn's arm, Yularen hid a smile. He never had seen someone (or two someones in this case) so obviously in love with one another. This was a fortuitous match, in his opinion.

He walked over to the group and introduced himself to Minerva. "Greetings, Miss Hektor and welcome aboard the _Nightswan._ I am General Yularen, and I have great things about your maps." She blushed and admitted that she was proud to serve the Empire in any way. Thrawn was pleased with the way everything was going, and if there was going to be a mission on Tatooine, that meant more time with Minerva. Eli just grinned, Thrawn and Minerva were so into one another he wondered if they were aware of anything really going on.

As it turned out, they were because it was at that _exact_ moment a young, bright faced officer came running into the room, top speed. His breathing was heavy and his face was flushed. Whatever news he carried must have been important because he collapsed at General Yularen's feet, out of breath.

Minerva edged out of the way so the youth could breathe. "Must be some news, if he's in that much of a hurry," she commented to Thrawn in a sotto voice. Yularen ordered, "Up on your feet, Officer Harkness. What is the meaning of this?" The young man got up on his feet and glanced around him as he felt the gaze of these higher ups, and the pretty young girl in Captain Thrawn's arms. Who was she, anyway?

Pulling himself together, he stood up and informed everyone that there had not only been a Rebel strike on the Imperial compound in Bestine, and there was also the matter of the 6 failed assassination attempts on the Prefect's life. Minerva found this rather hard to swallow, how could you let a Rebel sniper walk around free if he/she tried murder 6 times already? Something was rotten in the state of Tatooine, that much was certain.

He was still drooling and Eli whacked him upside the head, "Knock it off, Harkness. Thrawn's courting her." Harkness nodded, and he then turned towards Eli, who looked away, a blush spreading across his face. When it came to his sexual preferences, Eli was private on the matter. Thrawn had read Eli like an open book when they had first met back about two years ago, when Thrawn mentioned his sexual preference for women and inquired to Eli as to why he looked like a love-struck teenager when they first met. Eli stammered he had been thinking about his ex-boyfriend back on Corulag. Eli had stammered something about the inappropriateness of being an open homosexual in the Imperial Navy.

While anti-homosexual laws weren't on the books in most Imperial systems, there were still cultural pockets of conservative values, and Corulag just happened to be one of the more conservative areas of the galaxy. Thrawn said it didn't matter so long as he made it clear that any longlining glances made at him would be ignored and unreturned. Eli was startled, was Thrawn accepting him as who he was fully? Thrawn pointed that one's sexual preferences did not make them a bad person, per se but rather it was how one acted in the presence of others- being true to yourself in matters of the heart and all of that. Eli would be reminded of this in four years' time, when Thrawn and Minerva were exchanging their wedding vows on Coruscant.

Yularen and Krennic had trying to decide on a course of action to find who the mystery assassin was and also destroy a local Rebel cell that had foolishly claimed responsibility for. Yularen thought they should strike abandoned warehouses so when the cell came back to survey the damage, they would be trapped and could be arrested. Krennic vehemently disagreed, that would be too far generous. They would need to raze Bestine's slums and interrogate suspicious beggars. If they worried about their families, then there would be extra incentive to cooperate.

Minerva cleared her throat, and inquired, "Excuse me gentlemen, but is it possible that this had nothing to do with the Rebels, but with a Hutt cartel or disgruntled smugglers? Laying the blame on the Rebels would be convenient." Thrawn could not help but smile with where she was going with this, clever girl. Eli was inclined to agree, the current Imperial prefect threw his weight around too much and his home life was a total wreck. Four marriages, eight children in high placed positions but all too power hungry, whispers of affairs and racketeering, spice addictions and other skeletons that may or not be exposed to the planet's twin suns.

Krennic burst out laughing at this very idea, and patted Minerva on the arm in a friendly manner. "You poor, naïve young woman. This is not a costume drama where those sort of things happen. An excellent theory, as I am sure your fiancée would attest. This is the work of a lone Rebel sniper, I assure you." Krennic stopped to blow his nose, and it was here Yularen interjected that it was a viable theory, just not very likely.

Harkness, in the meantime, had gone back to his duties as a deck officer, but he was still stealing gazes at Eli every five minutes. The ISB officer was handsome, he would have to ask him out while they were here. He could hear Krennic, Thrawn and Minerva discuss a plan to go planet side for an intelligence recon. The prefect was holding a soiree that evening, all the better to see if the sniper would show up and then to ensnare the prefect in a web of murder. Minerva was suddenly glad she had packed some formal gowns, she would at least get good use out of them.

All three were shortly dismissed and it was now Minerva was at a loss on what to do next. Did they have a set ETA, was she to prepare some sort of map? Before leaving her for a briefing, Thrawn kissed her softly and informed her she would be the first to know when a firm plan had been set up. Minerva nodded, and Harkness was able to show her to an empty cabin meant for a mid-level officer for her to occupy while aboard.

Someone had left her suitcase laying at the foot of the bed, and she began stowing her belongings in the utilitarian dresser next to the bed. She also had an attached fresher, as well as a desk and a chair. Not too shabby, if she did say so herself. Lying on the bed was a comm with a note from Eli which read, _Thought you would find this useful. Just click the button at the bottom and it'll turn on. – Eli_. Smiling, she placed it on the bedside table and continued unpacking.

The unpacking did not take as long as she thought and after taking a much needed shower, Minerva figured she could take a quick nap in her skivvies. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep. She dreamt of nothing in particular… except for a sharp pair of blue eyes that gazed upon her with disdain. She woke up with a start, who had that been? Nobody she had met yet had those eyes. Somebody from her past perhaps, maybe her birth father?

"Too late for his disapproval," she mused to herself as she gazed at the 24 hour chrono on the nightstand. Its red digits read 16:03 or shortly after 4 PM back in England. Rummaging through what she had brought with her, Minerva settled on a fine grey empire waisted dress with a thin yellow ribbon under the chest. It had a square collar that showed a small bit of cleavage and the collar had lace detailing around it. She pulled her hair into an elaborate bun with curls sticking out towards the world. Elegant was the word that came to mind.

She had no sooner finished putting on some makeup when her come rang. About time! Picking it up, she pressed the button and spoke. "This is Minerva." It was Thrawn on the other end, asking if she was ready to leave for Tatooine. She confirmed and there was a knock on her door.

Opening the door, Thrawn thought his jaw was going to drop to the floor when he caught sight of Minerva in a grey gown, her dark hair pulled into a bun. She glanced up and blushed, "Good evening." Offering her his arm, Thrawn escorted her to the main bridge and explained the plan. They and several others would be going to the fete as guests and once there they would go undercover and hopefully catch the sniper in the act.

Eli was exiting the elevator when his brown eyes fell on Thrawn and Minerva, looking like newlyweds. They were so comfortable around each other, they meshed. Eli couldn't help but smile, no two people were more meant for one another. However, at the same time he was also melancholy. Why was it that when his best friend got the girl and the accolades, he was left behind? While he was happy for Thrawn, he still felt he was missing out. Life wasn't fair and he silently mused on this as Yularen took the shuttle towards the desert planet.

The trip down to Bestine was an easy commute that took about an hour or so, not counting the evening commute. Minerva was eager to see everything and her eyes were taking everything. As they trekked from Mos Eisly towards Bestine, she felt a tingling sensation in the back of her head. Could Obi-Wan Kenobi sense her? She hoped not, that would make things a lot more complicated then they needed to be.

The Imperial compound reminded Minerva of the old estates of England's landed gentry. The protective outer walls were made of adobe, and valet droids were parking shuttles. Thrawn escorted Minerva indoors, and inside was a well-lit corridor with numerous couples walking together and speaking to other guests.

Every so often, other couples would greet them warily, and Thrawn and Minerva would greet them in a polite manner. No doubt they were seen as an odd couple, the Chiss captain and his human girlfriend. Eli was flying solo, that is until Harkness slipped in behind him.

"Harkness, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to have some fun. How about you, Vanto?"

Eli smiled, at least the night wouldn't be a total bust. Already, the local orchestra was playing waltzes that sounded suspiciously like something out of a Tchaikovsky ballet. Thrawn was about lead Minerva in a sultry waltz when the planetary governor appeared, with his fourth or fifth trophy wife dressed in a hideous neon orange tunic that seemed several sizes too small. Raising a wine glass to salute the Emperor, everyone remained standing as the orchestra played the galactic national anthem.

To Minerva's surprise, it was none other than the Imperial March! Unlike the version she was used to hearing, this version had been transcribed in the key of G Major, had a triumphant fanfare and was much more upbeat sounding. At this point, she wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. Thrawn, who already heard about this from Margie, gently pulled her close and rubbed her back.

When the anthem ended, the waltzes started up again and Thrawn led her onto the dance floor. Kissing her hands, he inquired, "May I have this dance?" She smiled and replied, "But of course. I could never say no to you." That was all he needed to hear.

For the next several hours, Thrawn forgot about the politics and concentrated on wooing his beloved map maker. That night, they never left each other's arms. This was noticed and commented on but the couple did not notice, or if they did notice they did not care. Eli eventually dragged Harkness onto the dance floor when the band struck up a tango. They really did make for a nice couple, as Minerva observed as she and Thrawn watched from a second floor interior balcony. Thrawn told Minerva that while Eli was a good friend, he had horrible luck in the dating department.

They were sitting on a recliner by now, when Thrawn gently lay her down and pulled her close. Minerva blushed and moved her arms around his shoulders as he began peppering her neck and lips with hot, sharp kisses. She moaned softly, where had he learned this? She started to kiss back with as much passion and the snog session went on a good long while.

Meanwhile, the sniper arrived wearing the uniform of a parlor maid and had just set down her blaster to set up the stand when she stumbled upon the snogging couple. Letting out a sigh of relief, she went back to what she was doing when Minerva opened her eyes- it was the sniper. Nudging Thrawn, he sat up immediately and shot the sniper without provocation. Her body went limp and fell over the railing, landed on the crystal chandelier and then plummeting to the floor.

Eli and Harkness, who were back from their own snog session, went wide eyed at the sight of the dead body on the floor. Stormtroopers were already cleaning up the body when Eli shrugged, "At least that ties up loose ends." Harkness eagerly agreed and led his date back onto the dance floor. The fete was winding down and Thrawn and Minerva were also back on the dance floor.

There was something beautiful and sad about the last waltz for the evening, but for both couples all was right with the universe and the future looked very bright indeed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Blade of Rassilion

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Vanto, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Vanto- David Tennent, Director Krennic- Mads Mikkelsen, General Yularen- Patrick Stewart, Officer Harkness- John Barrowman (FTW!), Mara Satine Jade (Kenobi) Karrde- Karen Gillan

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), Eli/Harkness (for now), eventual Eli/Liszt, Talon/Shada (next chapter)

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

 ** _To the guest who flames my story: PISS OFF YOU TROLL! I edited my story, now go away!_**

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter soundtrack: Mononoke Hime (instrumental) - Joe Hisaishi, While My Guitar Gently Weeps- Regina Spektor cover, VFD- Thomas Newman, Dance of the Swans- Tchaikovsky

Chapter 6- The Blade of Rassilion

The body of the sniper had moved away as quickly as possible by Stormtroopers to the local morgue for identification and already the guests were in a tizzy. Were their servants at risk of becoming Rebel saboteurs? Minerva thought the whole thing was ridiculous, the very idea was too simple. She may not have had her lover's insights into art and galactic history, but she had read a few Agatha Christie novels. As per usual orders, the local law officials had all the guests stay in the mansion until they could finish questioning.

Having never drunken alcohol before, Minerva was a little tizzy and nearly broke her neck walking up the marble staircase, so Thrawn had to carry her bridal style into one of the spare bedrooms where they wound up falling asleep nestled in each-other's arms. When Eli came looking for them two hours later, he poked his head in the door, and a million watt smile crossed his face. _Just like newlyweds, can't wait until I promoted to Uncle Eli_ , he thought to himself as he headed for an empty bedroom. Just as he closed the door, he let out a surprised. Harkness was stripped down to his underwear and eyeing him in a suggestive manner. Eli blushed, but joined Harkness on the bed, kissing him passionately.

The following morning was overcast, with the forecast calling for a gravel storm later in the afternoon rush hour. The guests were all interviewed over the course of the day, with Thrawn and Minerva as main witnesses gave their story, but were still confined planet side until everyone was cleared.

With all of the house staff going on as business as usual, Minerva decided to take a break from the murder investigation and have a look around. The layout on the mansion was similar to the one she had grown up in, except that it was cluttered with all sorts of nick knacks and odd reproductions of landscapes one would expect to be sold at an overpriced, kitschy store catering to tourists. The larger ones covered the walks of the library, and as she entered Minerva felt a strange tingling sensation run up her spine.

She quickly spun around, halfway expecting someone to be standing in the room with her, "Hello? Is there anyone here?" There was no answer, except for the faint crackle of the fire place. Frowning, she made her way over to a sofa where a coffee table book lay open. It was open to a fresco showing an ancient philosopher speaking to an open air audience in an amphitheater overlooking the wine dark sea of the Aegean.

She knew who it was at once- it was Socrates! How was this even possible? Picking up the book, her eyes scanned the picture when her eyes fell on something. Seated in the left hand corner was a young couple that seemed familiar somehow. The moment her hands ran over there forms, a sinister crack of electricity shot up her arms, pricks of black swam in front of her and she fell to floor, where she sliced her forehead on the millefiori inlay…

 _All around her it was black and bitter cold. Forcing herself to stand up, Minerva could hear the sounds of waves. All around her, a series of steps had been carved into the mountainside. She could hear the echoes of someone orating, so she slowly made her way down the path. Rounding a corner, she came across the uppermost row of the very same amphitheater in the picture._

 _Wanting to observe the couple, she very quietly sneaked down when she felt a pair of dark brown eyes gaze up at her. They were filled with disdain, but also disgust and revulsion. She also noticed that he was wielding a lightsaber._

" _How are you a Jedi," she asked shakily, when she heard the crash of oceans waves and nothing more as her body was restrained by thorny vines…_

When Minerva came to, she quickly shut the book and shuddered. That had been so strange, and that man staring at her like that, why would he hate her so much? Those thorny vines, what had that been all about? Refusing to waste another minute, she slammed the book shut and made her way for the door. All that time, her forehead wound glowed with regeneration energy and had healed when she closed the door.

Krennic had arrived on Tatooine to see what the holdup was, he needed Thrawn, Minerva and Eli back on the ship as shore leave wasn't scheduled for another two months. After arguing with the prefect's widow via Holonet, Orson made the trip himself to wrap up the investigation. He had made his way upstairs when he saw Minerva Hektor quickly leave the library. He grinned, now was his chance!

Clearing his throat, he leaned against the wall and inquired to her, "There you are, Minerva. Last night must have been a shock for someone from your background. What in space happened to your forehead?" Minerva, who had been lost in thought up until now, gazed up at her senior officer, a slight flush rising to her cheeks. Was he hitting on her?

Quickly, she thanked him for her concern and dashed down the staircase, her skirt rustling with each ballerina-esque step she took. Krennic sighed, such a beauty that one. It really was too bad Thrawn got to her first. Of course, Eli had witnessed the whole thing, and from behind a corner he contacted Thrawn about what had just transpired.

Meanwhile, Minerva made her way outside and was wandering around the walled garden, when she noticed something wedged in a potted plant. It was an old wooden box and the words _Rainy Day Fund_ were chiseled into the lid. Opening it, she came across a good amount of Imperial credits. Apparently, someone had stashed away funds in case something happened. Now, what to do with all these credits? She could go out and buy something, but that was far too cliché. On the other hand, she would need to have a weapon on her so she would be more at home. As an added bonus, it would hopefully keep Krennic away.

Making inquiries, she learned that the box belonged to the long dead previous owners of the estate. Taking the box with her, she placed it into a pack and taking the nearest speeder, Minerva drove towards downtown Bestine. It was bustling with activity, and once she parked in a public lot, she began looking around for a store that sold blades. It really didn't matter what kind, so long as she could keep it on her during waking hours. After exploring several side streets, she stumbled across a stall selling bracelets of all things, and there was one that caught her eye.

It was cobalt blue with alien looking gold circles intertwined and where the clasp should be was an ancient sonic screwdriver core. It had all the appearances of a steampunk piece, and she wanted to know more about it. "Excuse me, but what do you know about this piece?" The stall keeper was a young teen, slightly younger than herself, with red-gold hair and sharp green eyes. She was wearing a black, rectangular eyepatch over her left eye. She nodded and glanced at the piece Minerva was talking about.

"That piece? The Gallifreyan artefact? That'll cost you 450."

Minerva frowned, out of all the planets she had heard and/or read about, Gallifrey was one she was unfamiliar with. However, she was drawn to the trinket and tried it on. This turned out to be a bad idea, because as soon as she slid it onto her right wrist, the sonic screwdriver core _whirred_ loudly and bit into her tender flesh, binding blood to it and golden regeneration energy to it. As it did, a fine silver blade no more than three inches long materialized.

While all this was going on, Minerva was in excruciating pain. Her soul felt it was being bound in thorn covered vines with dew covered red roses about to come into bloom. Anything illuminated gained haloes, her mouth was dry and she could barely stand up. Shoving the box forward, Minerva awkwardly lurched off towards the borrowed speeder as her stomach lurched in full rebellion. She managed to hold the vomit down until she was back at the estate, where she promptly returned the half cooked hawkbat omelet and collapsed in one of the numerous antechambers used for small gatherings.

As Minerva recovered on the leather day sofa, Thrawn was settling things with Krennic. He hadn't been surprised about Krennic wanting all three of them back and en route to Coruscant, but hitting on his girlfriend? How desperate was he anyway? The sparring session was over in 10 minutes flat, Thrawn went easy on Krennic and Krennic underestimated the younger officer. Orson would up with three fractured ribs, a slight concussion and a broken nose.

Krennic limped off to get medical attention, while Thrawn cleaned up and decided to check up on the object of his affection. He found her curled up on the setee knees close to her chest, a strange bracelet on her right wrist, underneath the one he had given her. She was paler than usual, had something happened?

Knocking the door, Minerva turned towards him and she smiled when he entered. Sitting down next to her, he gently took her hands in his and kissed them. Pulling her close, he stroked her hair and asked, "Are you all right? Eli told me what happened." Minerva shivered and proceeded to tell Thrawn what had happened.

She had his rapt attention when she mentioned the bizarre flashback and the weapon with the strange backstory. "I've read so many novels regarding this galaxy, and there's no mention of Gallifrey… not to mention what a Jedi was doing in Ancient Greece," she groused as they cuddled. Thrawn wondered if the flashback was a repressed memory, it was possible. By now, Minerva had started to tear up, would she never be free of the demons that stalked her day and night?

Thrawn held her close, when he noticed the Gallifreyan blade. He recognized the script, he had seen a museum exhibit once when he was about 11. The script read "Blade of Rassilion". Minerva had finally stopped weeping when her blue eyes (those eyes!) met his, a flush rising on her face. Kissing her sweetly, he pulled her closer so that her head was resting on his chest. There they remained for the rest of the afternoon, until a servant summoned them to dinner.

On the way down, Thrawn told her what the script said and Minerva was puzzled. So was he, but it was another mystery that would solved by them, together. His arm was around her waist and her head was on his shoulder and when everyone saw them, the snarky comments were kept silent.


	7. Chapter 7: Until We Meet Again, Beloved

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Vanto, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Vanto- David Tennent, Mara Satine Jade Karrde- Karen Gillan, Talon Karrde- Tim Curry, Shada Du'kal- Karen Allen, Darth Vader- James Earl Jones, Emperor Palpatine- Ian McDiarmid

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), eventual Eli/Liszt, Talon/Shada

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter soundtrack: Resilience- Thomas Newman, Emperor's Theme/Imperial March- John Williams, Dark Sky Island- Enya

Chapter 7: Until We Meet Again, Beloved Winter Rose

While star destroyers overhead were a common sight on Tatooine, there was something frightening about the proximity of it over Bestine's slums that worried Shada Du'kal as she haggled with an elderly stall owner about the best price for Sullustian potatoes. The spuds were finger length, a rich green color and when thrown into shepherd's pie- they were delicious. She shelled out the credits and made her was making her way back to the _petite bourgeois_ townhouse she had called home with her smuggler husband, Talon Karrde and their adopted teenage daughter Mara Jade.

When she walked in the door, she could hear Talon speaking sharply to Mara in the den. They must have been going at it hammer and tongs, because Karrde was standing with his arms folded against his chest, giving his daughter a sharp look through his glasses, and Mara's face was red from yelling. "I don't care, Dad. The girl who bought that bracelet paid good money for it." Spinning on her heels, she walked right past her mother, up the stairs and slammed the door.

Talon got up and crossed over to wear his wife of twenty years was still standing in hallway, a bag of potatoes in her arms. She was still pretty for a woman in her early fifties, dark haired, dark eyes that smiled and a witty rapport that had won him over many a time. He let out a sigh, "It was so much easier when she was two." Karrde smiled at her gently, he loved his family.

Making their way into the kitchen, they started preparing and cooking dinner and discussed what had happened earlier. Apparently, Mara had been rummaging through some old crates and decided to sell some of the pricier pieces down at the open air market, including an unusual piece from the Time Lords. When Mara had described the buyer's reaction, Karrde had nearly dropped his mug on the floor. She wasn't supposed to sell that piece, much less let anyone buy it.

"It's coming true then, the Winter Rose prophecy," Shada surmised as Talon popped the casserole into the oven. He nodded, "Seems like it, and with the Imperials overhead, we're going to need to haul jets." Shada sighed sadly, so much for a peaceful life. When Mara come down to dinner, she apologized and commented she didn't see what the big deal was. "It is a big deal, young lady. Bigger than you'd even expect," Karrde explained. Shada nodded in agreement as Mara mentioned her secret Force training with a manual she found in the trash one day. Shada scolded her, "Don't do that, dear! Do you know how hazardous that is?" Mara rolled her eyes as she dug into her serving. She knew the risks of being Force sensitive and while it did help that her parents were smugglers, there was always that chance she would be caught.

It was after dinner, Shada shared her concerns about the star destroyer looming overhead. Karrde glanced out the window, and indeed the shadows grew more sinister with the setting suns. "Hmm, your right. Time to leave." He called up to Mara, who was packed within the half hour. No sooner had all three boarded the _Wild Karrde_ and headed for Lah'mu when the razing of Bestine's slums began in force.

Meanwhile back on the _Nightswan,_ Yularen was pleased to see that everything had been wrapped up, more or less. He was curious about Minerva's exotic bracelet and she said she picked it up at one of the open air markets, and it was also a blade. The marching orders were now in from Coruscant, Minerva was to be presented to the Emperor and Lord Vader with Thrawn and Eli as her escorts. Three days later, Thrawn and Eli were shipping out back to the Mid Rim to deal with a rise in piracy targeting Imperial convoys. Minerva knew full well that her beloved would be going back out into the field, but she comforted herself with the fact that she was about to embark on the phase of life's journey.

It took two days to reach Coruscant and Minerva's anxiety level was reaching the roof when Thrawn escorted her into Palpatine's office overlooking Imperial Center. He must have sensed their presence, because he chair spun around and they were greeted by his gravelly voice, "Ah, Captain Thrawn and Officer Vanto, so good of you to come. This must the map maker I've heard about. Miss Hektor, you truly have a gift." He rose and Minerva curtseyed, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

Bidding them forward, they discussed the next steps regarding Minerva and her maps. Certainly, Miss Hektor would make an outstanding officer and once she and Thrawn were wed, they would be an unstoppable couple. The courtship of course, would be a few years long, but the both seemed fine with that. During her tenure on Coruscant, she would be schooled in galactic history, piloting, etc.

The meeting ended and Minerva, while feeling more confident about the whole situation. She would be housed in one of the many suites meant for mid-level officers who were getting advanced degrees. Once she unpacked, she gazed out the window at the city spread out before here. Never had she seen such a city. London was large, but this blew any comparison she could make out the window. "This is it, my new home," she said to herself. When she turned for the night, never before had she slept so well.

The next two days, Thrawn was Minerva's personal tour guide and showed her everything of interest within Imperial Center. They toured historical building and monuments, art galleries and open spaces. In the evenings, they ate out at fine restaurants, despite the odd looks they got. On their last night together, Eli snagged some tickets for Coruscant Opera. Minerva spent the evening with her head on Thrawn's shoulder as he contented lay an arm around her shoulders as they both lost themselves in the display in front of them.

When he dropped her off, Thrawn kissed her long and hard. Minerva was still blushing about it the next morning when she made her way to the docking bay where Thrawn and Eli were waiting. Eli pressed his hands to Minerva's, "Guess it's time to say goodbye. I'm awfully glad to have met you." She smiled and gave him a sisterly hug.

Thrawn took her hands in his and kissed her as had the night before when he told her, "I'll wait for you, my beloved Winter Rose." Minerva nodded, and when the broke apart she saluted them and walked off, a smile on her face. Now, she was ready to face whatever the Empire could throw at her.


	8. Chapter 8: Snippets of a Courtship

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Vanto, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Vanto- David Tennent, Shada Du'kal- Karen Allen, Talon Karrde- Tim Curry, Colonel Yularen- Patrick Stewart, Officer Harkness- John Barrowman, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Kallus- Mark Hamill

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), eventual Eli/Liszt, Talon/Shada

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter soundtrack: The Days Between- John Williams, Book of Days/Wild Child/Flora's Secret/Cursum Perficio- Enya, Dance of the Swans/Waltz of the Flowers- Tchaikovsky

Chapter 8: Snippets of a Courtship

From the get go, Minerva Hektor was an odd fish of a future Imperial officer. She already had taken tertiary level courses in mapmaking, and her skills were first rate. She tended to keep to herself, buried in books and happily ignoring the looks she got from all of the other male officers in her classes. She had always known she was good looking, but with all of the guys ogling her- Minerva felt like she was one of those unobtainable cheerleader types who always had guys drooling over them.

In a way though, she was unobtainable- she was betrothed to Captain Thrawn, who she loved with all her heart. So, she very gently turned down her comrades asking her for dates. They were bummed, but were for the most part understanding. Because she was the Empire's official mapmaker, ISB Agent Kallus was assigned to be her mentor on her first day of class.

He saw her one autumn afternoon two months later, sitting under a tree in one of the many green spaces around the campus. She was writing down notes on her datapad, when she heard him call to her. Kallus was a bit of a stuffed shirt but he was a decent fellow.

"Good afternoon, Kallus. What brings you out here?"

"I was sent to take you on a driving lesson."

"A driving lesson? Let's go then!"

Kallus was a bit surprised, he knew she was from a backwater planet but was unaware she knew anything about piloting. Minerva did know how to drive, Margie had taught her how to drive Elena's prized cobalt blue Jaguar X6 roadster.

Kallus was expecting to tell her how to handle the steering column, but Minerva treated it as she would an automatic transmission- and Kallus was impressed. One they hit the road, Minerva let out a carefree laugh and Kallus was starting to relax. She was quite different from there other female students, Minerva knew what she wanted and was not afraid to go about getting things done.

They had been zooming around for about half an hour, when Minerva flew by a street brawl. A couple of thugs were harassing some low level Imperial officers, and Minerva put the ship in park, sending Kallus forward. "What are you doing," he demanded as Minerva pulled into a nearby spot and unsheathed her knife. "I'm going to help, that's what," was her reply. Kallus groaned, she was going to hurt herself. Grabbing for the blaster he left in the backseat, he muttered how much of a pain she could be under his breath.

Minerva made her way through the gathered crowd, the cadets were bloodied and bruised. The thugs were non-descript humans with matted hair covered in what looked like seeds, there skin was sunburned and their hands were slathered in blood. She called out, "Hey- what are you doing?"

The taller of the two, and the mastermind of the duo, spun around and found himself face to face with a tall, pretty young woman with a knife. He smiled, "Hey there, dollface. What's a nice thing like you running around with this outfit?" Minerva rolled her eyes, the last thing she needed was to be hit on by some lowlife thug.

She took a running leap, moved the blade into her right hand… and left a large, shallow gash on his breastbone. Doubling back, she sliced the shirt of the second thug and elbowed him in the stomach, relying on her Jedi-like reflexes. She next turned to the cadets, who were more nervous than injured. They were quite thankful but somewhat embarrassed at being rescued by a young woman, and the chief map maker at that.

By the time Kallus entered the fray, the thugs had been arrested and the cadets were being escorted back to campus by Stormtroopers. He could only stare as she blithely waltzed over to him, "That was fun. I'll need to do that again sometime soon." Kallus smacked his forehead, she was supposed to be under lock and key focusing on her studies, not waltzing around Imperial Center as some sort of independent Action Girl bringing villains to their knees and rescuing the oppressed. That was the sort of things Stormtroopers did, not refined young women who were training to become Imperial SD officers.

He kvetched about it loudly to his superiors when he got back to ISB headquarters, but it fell on deaf ears. She was Thrawn's fiancé and if she got injured, let that be on her head. That still didn't make Kallus feel any better, Minerva was a huge asset to the Empire and as far as he was concerned, she needed to be well guarded and under constant supervision.

Thankfully, Kallus did not need to worry about Minerva as she decided to keep closer to campus, because after Thrawn found out about the incident, he asked her what _exactly_ had happened and advised her not to worry Kallus like that, as he was supposed to be her minder and was also Eli's ex-boyfriend.

In between sending letters to one another, Thrawn had his hands full with pirates raiding Imperial convoys en route to the skeletal frame of the Death Star and keeping tabs on Eli's fragile emotional state. Eli and Harkness had been an open couple for the last couple of months, and this time the relationship seemed to be going well. However, the relationship quickly deteriorated one late night during an undercover operation at Sluis Van where Eli caught Harkness in a closet with another man.

Before Harkness could explain, Eli yelled at him, "Is that all I ever was to you, a quick fix? I loved you, you inconsiderate asshole." He had then sauntered off to the bar to drown his sorrows in Corellian whiskey and this is where Thrawn found him, slumped over and in a foul mood.

"Time to go, Eli. I spoke to Harkness, he's been reassigned."

"Thanks, Thrawn- you go on ahead. I'm going to have one more…"

"Eli, you've had enough," Thrawn insisted and gingerly led his honorary brother back to the _Chimaera_ where Eli slumped over on his bed and began openly weeping while Thrawn sat with him and offered emotional support. By the time Eli crashed, Thrawn had managed to assuage Eli's angst and began to wonder about how Minerva was getting on with her studies.

Shore leaves came and went and every time, Thrawn and Eli returned to Coruscant. Thrawn and Minerva spent all of their time together, sneaking kisses and doing whatever they felt like doing- usually this was going to art galleries or to the theater. Occasionally, Eli would join them and they would do things as a trio. Always, the separation was bittersweet and as the years passed the latent heat between Thrawn and Minerva grew.

Shortly before Minerva's 20th birthday and her commission aboard the _Chimaera_ , a series of events would radically alter her and Thrawn's relationship. The day had started off normally, but Minerva was running a little behind for a meeting with the Moff Council and had accidentally cut herself rounding a corner when who should she bump into… but the Grand Inquisitor himself.

Minerva blanched, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She bowed her head in a reverent manner when the Utapauan grabbed her bleeding hand and his cold gaze met her eyes. She shivered, never in her life had she felt so cold. As he held her hand, he allowed himself to feed off of the psychic energy of her regenerative powers. _Such power in her blood, it's intoxicating_ , he thought to himself.

Instead of replying, he hissed at her and she darted off, frightened and confused. When she had left, the Grand Inquisitor liked the blood off of his hand in an animalistic manner, savoring the taste of Minerva's Gallifreyan heritage. He could taste the power that flowed through her veins, surely it would be easy enough to taste more of her. It didn't matter she was already in love with someone else, he could prey off of her in the shadows.

Indeed, that very night was when the nightmares began. In them, she was in a snowy forest at night, a full moon looming overhead. Always, he would stalk her in the shadows and she in a nightgown and without a weapon was at his mercy. The Grand Inquisitor would slowly kill her as she helplessly and tearfully begged for her life and called out for Thrawn to save her. Minerva would wake up screaming, and no amount of sedation stopped the nightmares.

Eventually, word reached Thrawn that the Grand Inquisitor had started preying on Minerva, and to say that was livid about the whole affair would be the understatement of the decade. He had recently gotten promoted to Vice-Admiral and had every intention of whisking Minerva away to keep her safe when a routine raid on Ach-To revealed some disturbing information.

He stumbled across a fresco showing a rose in full bloom in the depths of winter with a poem written around the border. The owner, Talon Karrde explained that it depicted an ancient Rakatan prophecy that foretold the coming of the Winter Rose, a warrior maiden who sat in the middle of two great lineages and who would only be wed to her true love after going through great trials on her psyche. Thrawn knew immediately this was referring to Minerva, and paid Karrde to keep it under wraps. He had to get his beloved of Coruscant before she was lost to the Grand Inquisitor.

When they were reunited, it was raining like Victoria Falls and Minerva had sequestered herself in a side gallery off of the Imperial Palace's main ballroom. She was wearing a cap sleeved gown that was cream colored and fell at her ankles with handkerchief hemming. Her hair was held up in an elaborate bun with a red ribbon, her slender frame pressed against a wall, hoping to avoid the gaze of the Grand Inquisitor.

Thrawn noticed her body language and ran to hold her in his arms. Minerva let a gasp if surprise when she realized who was holding her. Softly moaning, she turned around to face him, her blue eyes tearing up. Kissing her passionately, Thrawn was able to soothe her and led her onto the dance floor, daring the Inquisitor to see if he would claim her.

Spending the evening in Thrawn's arms was wonderful, Minerva never felt more safe and secure than she did at that moment. When they sat down at table to eat dinner, Thrawn asked her to join him on the _Chimaera_. Blushing bright red, she answered yes and peppered him with kisses until they broke apart when the salads were served. Across the room, the Grand Inquisitor scowled at them. How dare the Chiss come back and waltz off with the map maker- she was his!

It was here that Darth Vader sensed what was going on, and decided to show his utter disapproval at the Inquisitor's actions. Using the Dark Side of the Force, he choked the Grand Inquisitor and thought at him; _I gave you specific instructions to leave the Winter Rose alone, but your insistence on preying on her like some damned vampire has cost you your life. Leave her alone._ Leaving the agent gasping for air, Vader was glad the point had been made.

Noticing the Grand Inquisitor gag, Minerva let out a sigh of relief as Thrawn led her back on the dance floor, their eyes never leaving each other's. Never in the Imperial Empire had there been such a devoted couple, Vader could sense the strong, tender bond between them and he wished them well. They would need it, if the prophecy of the Winter Rose was to come true.


	9. Chapter 9: Of Heroes and Martyrs

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Vanto, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC), Lynette Kaic'kul (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Vanto- David Tennent, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Lynette Kaic'kul- Pauley Perrette

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (main), eventual Eli/Liszt

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter soundtrack: Concerning Aunt Josephine- Thomas Newman, Dreaming/Mechanical Lullaby- Bruno Corlais, Cursum Perficio/Lothlorien- Enya

Chapter 9: Of Heroes and Martyrs

In thirty five years of serving the Old Republic and now the Imperial Empire, Anihdra Pryce was a cold-hearted, empty souled husk of a middle aged woman. Her ice blue eyes were dead mirrors, dull and revealing nothing. Her thin lips were drawn into a perpetual scowl or a bloodthirsty smile that would make even the Grand High Witch quake in fear (if she actually existed, that is). She had taken over the governorship of Lothal at an early age, when she thought her father had done a poor job handling labor disputes involving city garbage collectors. Instead of wiping them off the map, he had brokered slightly higher pay and benefits for the family members. She had informed Chancellor Palpatine of this turn of events, and he had given her permission to kill him! Familial love meant nothing to her, all that mattered was the collection of power and the patronage of those she could use to further her owns goals.

Part of this was why she had employed Vice-Admiral Thrawn in dealing with the constant uprisings and pirates in and around Lothal and the surrounding systems. He really was the best tactician the Empire had to offer, but he was only a stopgap until she rose to Moff. Then, she planned on having him assassinated. However, there a problem with that plan and that was young map maker to whom Thrawn was engaged, Minerva Hektor.

In her leathern heart, Pryce could not understand what in the blinking galaxy had brought those two together and why they were so content to be in each other's company. If there was one weakness she had, it was the fact she could not understand what love was, in its myriad forms. She had no love for her fellow Imperials, her remaining family members (of which there were very few) or her fellow officers. All she cared about was herself and securing enough power to rule over her own little galactic fiefdom.

As it was, she was expected to meet the map maker when she arrived on board the _Chimaera_ after the first breakfast shift, at about 8:45 am. Pryce had seen holopics of the young woman, and she was infuriatingly idealistic. Doe eyed, dark haired with her optimistic gaze towards the heavens, Minerva Hektor was a breath of fresh air that the Empire was in dire need of. However, Pryce felt otherwise.

 _Such a pretty little girl deserves a martyr's death,_ Anihdra thought evilly to herself as she left her office and made her way down to the docking bay as the Star Destroyer sat parked in orbit above Lothal's polluted surface. Her dead eyes locked on the gunmetal colored door and it opened with a loud whoosh as she strode into the docking bay, followed by two Stormtroopers from the Seventh Squadron.

She sneered as Thrawn escorted the woman down the landing ramp and introduced her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Governor Pryce," Minerva bowed her head reverently, and Pryce nodded curtly. It was now Minerva recalled the dream she had had on the _Nightswan_ , it was Pryce who had been gazing at her with disdain. With Thrawn there, her gaze was strangely unreadable. She showed Minerva to her quarters, similar to those on the _Nightswan_. Before leaving for a meeting, Thrawn took Minerva's hand and kissed it and gave her a soft look.

Pryce gagged at the interaction, the sooner Minerva died a martyr's death, the sooner Thrawn committed suicide, all the sooner she could move on. When Minerva did present her maps at a meeting later that afternoon, she had everyone's warm praises and accolades. Pryce forced herself to commend the young girl, Thrawn noticed the visible strain and found this unnerving. What was she planning? He would figure it out, he was sure of it.

Hours later, when Minerva turned in for the night, so rolled over on her side and attempted to contact Margie via the Force. After all, she was Force sensitive and she felt it would comfort her mother-figure to learn she was doing well. _Are you there, Margie? It's me, Margie- Minerva. I'm doing well. Good night._

She had never used the Force to project her thoughts before, and she used every last bit of strength that she had to broadcast her thoughts before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Unfortunately, her broadcast was picked up by the last person she would have imagined possible- her biological father, the ex-Jedi Caleb Dume aka Kanan Jarrus.

He woke with a start, he had heard an odd Force broadcast. The voice and that face- it wasn't possible, was it? Meditating, and to his untold horror the identity of the enigma was his daughter, Minerva! How in the blinking galaxy had she gotten to Lothal? Hadn't he handed her over to John Saxon when she had been all of two? He grumbled as he shielded his thoughts from waking Ezra. Looks like her would have to nip the problem that was Minerva Hektor in the bud. The sooner he killed her (quietly, through the Force and away from the prying eyes of his fellow Rebels, especially Hera and Ezra) the sooner his life could get back to normal. As he fell asleep again, he wondered about the best way to murder a young woman on the other side of the galaxy, as the Ghost crew were stationed outside the Corellian system at the particular moment.

The months seemed to fly by for Minerva, and in the three years she been on Coruscant. She had blossomed into a confident young woman who command troops with a regal authority that was gentle but firm. She quickly won admiration from the Seventh Squadron and quite a few of the officers. She taught the female officers how to defend themselves against unwanted advances with nothing but a standard dinner knife. As busy as she and Thrawn were with a war going on, they still found time to nurture their romance. They would dine together at least once a day, and more than once they would hold hands during meetings.

It would be after New Year's at the beginning of her twenty-first year that her true potential as a Force-sensitive would be unlocked. It had started innocently enough, she was leading another female officer's only sparring session. The girl she was sparring with was Lynette Kaic'kul, a communications officer and a particular friend of hers. Lynette towered over everyone as she stood at nearly 7 feet tall and was known to sneak up on friends and give them bone crushing hugs. Minerva liked her a lot as a friend, and when Thrawn was too busy doing something, Minerva and Lynette would make a girl's night of it.

Today, they were showing the other girls how to spar using the martial arts. It had been a good match, neither woman giving an inch until Lynette pulled back and snuck around behind Minerva, jumped onto an unused chair. She silently leapt, and when Minerva spun around to face her, she let out a startled yelp and a frail, wispy shield of regeneration energy formed around her. Everything seemed to slow down around her as Lynette's weight broke the shield and the sound of shattering class left the audience wondering just what had happened.

Suddenly, Minerva sprang up and charged Lynette, bowling into her and when her hands grabbed Lynette's arms to throw her, ice flowed from Minerva's hands and slowly Lynette began to freeze! Minerva began to panic- what had she done? Lynette touched her shoulders, they were cold- but not frigid. "Minerva- it's okay. What you did- that was wicked awesome. Could you teach me?" Minerva was still unsure, what had just happened?

The whole room was spinning, and voices sounded far away. The wall chrono rang 13:00, Minerva had a meeting with Thrawn, Pryce and Agent Kallus. Assuring everyone she was fine, Minerva struggled to pull on her grey tunic and made her way down the mazelike halls towards Thrawn's office. When she got there, she nodded politely to the gathered higher ups before nearly fainting to her knees.

Thrawn noticed Minerva's pale face and dazed look, had she fallen and hit her head? He knelt down and helped her up, "Are you all right? You seem ill." His red eyes met hers, filled with sincere concern. Minerva felt herself flush bright red and was about to melt in his embrace when Pryce snapped, "Goodness, Officer Hektor. Stand up and pull it together." Her dead eyes gazed coldly at the young couple and they pulled apart.

Thrawn shot her a dark look, it was obvious something was up and Minerva most likely needed some sort of medical attention. As the meeting progressed, Minerva struggled to pay attention, the voices became blurred and difficult to make out. The lights grew haloes and her head throbbed painfully. On top that, she felt frightfully cold and boiling hot at the same time- was she suffering from a concussion?

She didn't have much time to think it over because the meeting was over and everyone had left, she turned to leave when a shockwave of pain shot up from the soles of her feet, up her spine and into every part of her body. Kneeling to the floor, she forced back a sob (she didn't want to be perceived as weak) when Thrawn scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead. He reeled back in surprise, Minerva was burning up!

Before slipping into unconsciousness, Minerva was vaguely aware of Thrawn laying her down on a bed, pulling her tunic off and applying cold, damp washcloths to her forehead and chest to lower her raging fever before everything went black. In her dreamless sleep, she could neither detect sound nor light as everything surrounding her was like a thick blanket, deafening her senses. Never in her entire life had she felt exhausted and worn out, did it have something to do with her newly awakened powers? _That has to be it_ , she thought to herself.

Days and nights blurred together, and it seemed an eternity when her fever finally broke when in actuality it had been closer to a week. When she did open her eyes, it took her a few minutes for her to recall everything that had happened. She was lying under a patterned duvet and silk sheets, the walls were covered with original art… holy Force! She was lying in Thrawn's bed! Not wanting to be a burden any longer, she struggled mightily to get out from under the sheets, but to no avail.

It was at this moment Thrawn walked in the door, and noticed his girlfriend floundering to get out of bed. He chuckled at her valiant exploits and quipped, "Leaving so soon?" Blushing, Minerva admitted defeat and rolled over on her side, embarrassed to say the least. He walked over to Minerva, and brushed the sweaty bangs away from her forehead. Pulling her close, Thrawn found Minerva's lips and gave her a deep kiss while lying her back down on the bed.

Once she was nestled in his arms and flush against him, Thrawn informed her about what Lynette had said, and they discussed at length what her powers meant. Either way, Minerva was coming into her own and she would need more training if she were to use her gifts on the battlefield. After she dozed off, still in Thrawn's warm, safe embrace, he added silently, _Together, we will bring the Rebellion to its knees, Beloved._ Afterwards, he fell asleep with his beloved in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10: One Last Date

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Vanto, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC), Lynette Kaic'kul (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Eli Vanto- David Tennent, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Agent Kallus- Dee Bradley Baker, Lynette Kaic'kul- Pauley Perrette

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva (next chapter), Eli/Kallus (this chapter ONLY!), slightly implied Kallus/Zeb

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter soundtrack: No Holly for Miss Quinn-Enya, One of Us/Lay All Your Love On Me/Winner Takes it All- ABBA

Chapter 10: One Last Date

Even with Thrawn and Minerva as the _Chimaera's_ de facto power couple, it should have been noted that once upon a time about four years ago there were two young men who had met by chance and had fallen in love with one another, and who were currently serving in the Imperial Navy. They were none other than Eli Vanto and ISB Agent Kallus.

Kallus and Eli had meshed together so well, and even formally courted prior to Thrawn's arrival that it was hoped there would be a wedding, but the older of the two (Kallus) felt unready to take such a large step, even though he loved the younger man (Eli) with every ounce of fiber in his body. Needless to say, Eli was deeply heartbroken and had not really move on. These two men who had suffered so much together and the love that had seemingly endured faded into a flickering flame. Certainly, whenever Kallus and Eli encountered each other in passing, they could not pass each other without the other party flushing slightly and small talk was strained.

Even after Eli started going on longer missions at the behest of Colonel Yularen, that small shred of angst still remained, and it was painfully obvious that neither he nor Kallus had ever really gotten over one another. Thrawn, who had watched Eli's psyche crumble into pieces after bad breakups, was determined that his brother deserved to have one last date with the man he loved, even if meant he and Kallus weren't meant to be, at least there wouldn't be any hard feelings. After running it by Minerva, Thrawn pitched the idea to Eli.

Eli was hesitant, scratch that- he was terrified of going on one last date. He even told his honorary brother and sister one morning at breakfast, "Thank you both for your concern, but as far as I'm concerned, the ship has sailed. I _am not_ going on a date with Kallus." Tearing at the hawkbat omelet laying innocently on his plate, he gave the couple a sharp look. Minerva frowned, how was burying his head in the sand going to resolve anything? The feelings were never going to go away, and the longer this went on, the worse it was going to get.

Thrawn shot him a look, "Eli, your staring a nervous breakdown right in the face if you don't face if you don't get your feelings for Agent Kallus. I am ordering you to take him on one last date." His voice while icy, was tinged with concern. Eli was his brother after all, and he had to help him out as far as his love life was concerned. Eli had given him advice about courting Minerva, so it was his turn to assist Eli with his love life.

With his marching orders, Eli could not help but feel sweaty and faint. How on Earth was he going to face Kallus and ask him on one last date? As it turned out, the very same issue was on Kallus's mind. The unresolved sexual tension had been eating away at him, and Yularen (who thought he and Eli made a very nice couple) had asked when they were getting back together, unaware that Kallus had jilted Eli at the altar the week before Eli discovered Thrawn bumming around Wild Space.

Inside his office on the _Chimaera_ , Agent Kallus was reading through his weekly planner and today (2 January, Imperial Year 17) was looking good. He had cleared out some time to sneak off and leak information to the Rebels in his role as Fulcrum. How long had it been since he had started sneaking down to Lothal to provide illegal broadcasts? Three months since early October, since that quasi-disastrous crash landing on that ice moon and his forced alliance with that Lasat! _No_ , _that Lasat has a name- Garazeb Orrelios_ , he thought to himself as a faint flush rose to his cheeks. Where in space had that come from? He smiled at the memory though, it was nice to go bashing baddies together. Then there was the comradery those Rebels had, it was seeing a family being reunited- and he desperately wanted that. It could be and often was lonely for people like him in the Empire.

As he leaned back in his chair, his mind wandered back to those long ago days back on Coruscant when he had had a family, he had Eli Vanto. Sweet, romantic, silly but endearing Eli Vanto who wanted nothing more to kick Rebel arse and see the galaxy and promote the Empire. While the Imperial Navy was tolerant of gay couples (monogamy was encouraged to cut down on venereal diseases), there were still those higher ups whose conservative values ruled and then he and Eli had to tread a fine line to avoid being court marshalled on sexual indecency charges.

When he opened his eyes, he glanced out the window and looked out at the planet Lothal sitting below him. He let out a sigh, he really wished he could go planet side, drink a Corellian whiskey at one of Bataan's many gay bars and maybe have some fun with an anonymous local. He did this infrequently as Pryce was notoriously homophobic, and made no bones about it. However, he wanted something more, and it was at this minute Eli Vanto walked into the room.

His sat up immediately, "Captain Vanto, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Eli was still standing in the door way, his face flushed. Kallus wondered what was going on, and invited him to sit down. Eli looked at Kallus straight in the eyes and stated, "We need to talk, Kallus."

"Talk about what? I'm rather busy at the moment."

"That's a bloody lie, and you know it! Kriff Kallus, I'm here to talk about us!"

To drive his point home, Eli tackled Kallus so that he was laying on top of him on the floor, when he kissed Kallus hungrily and initiated a round of tonsil hockey. Kallus groaned, he had forgotten how good of a kisser. He moved his hands up to Eli's upper back and began massaging his shoulders and they would have stayed there for Force knows how long until a need for oxygen forced them both apart.

Kallus was blushing bright red and had to admit, they did have to talk. "What are you offering Eli? You know how I feel about you… I do love you…but our relationship. I know a place where we can go and talk. A last date, if you will."

"Sounds good to me. Shall we go?" Eli, being a gentleman and an officer, offered Kallus a hand to get up, which was accepted. They were holding hands as they left the _Chimaera_ , and made their way planet side to Lothal's industrial capital of Bataan.

The place they were going was somewhere Kallus had been many times before and it was known for it's anonymity. The discothèque was merely called _Hush!_ and to any Earthling tourist it was highly reminiscent of Studio 54 in the late 1970's. One long silvered bar ran against the length of the left wall, there were numerous tables covered with draped tablecloths (for obvious reasons) and sexual innuendo so thick you could slice it with a knife. Eli screwed his face in disgust, "What are we doing at a glorified brothel?" Kallus grinned at him, "You and I are going to have some fun." Without another word, he grabbed Eli around the waist and led him in, getting jealous looks from all of the other patrons.

A good looking waiter led them to a table and gave them each a long look under his gilded eyelashes, making the couple blush ever brighter. Glancing at the menu, Eli inquired about the food. Kallus commented that the nerf steak fajitas with Nubian squash was quite tasty. As they ate and shared a pitcher of aged Selonian whiskey, they fell back into their old habits and began to act like the couple they once were.

Over the long dinner, they laughed and reminisced about old times together. As they did so, they began to debate and argue over what had driven a wedge between them and by the time they had finished desert, they had both been crying and snogging when it occurred to them both- although they loved each other in the past, they had drifted apart. Eli wanted a happily ever after scenario and Kallus was too jaded and bitter to see it becoming a reality for either of them. Simply put, their differences were too much to overcome.

"So that's it then, it's not you it's me," Eli spat disgustedly as he got up to leave. Kallus grabbed his hand, and pulled him close, "Our date's not over _yet_." Eli shivered in his embrace as Kallus led him over to the dance floor. Already, music was blasting out of the speakers and you could feel the vibrations no matter where you stood. Holding Eli close, Kallus swayed to the music wishing this evening could last forever and in his mind's eye wanted to be doing this with a certain Rebel. When this thought popped up in his head, Kallus silently groaned.

Meanwhile, Eli was remembering the nights he and Eli had snuck out together to hit one of Corulag's nightclubs. They had held each other close and would whisper sweet nothings to each other. Now though, things had changed. It was time to move on. The song came to an end and with it, Kallus and Eli shared their last tender, passionate kiss as a couple.

When they parted company and arrived back on the _Chimaera_ , Eli returned to his quarters and was surprised to find a note from Thrawn and Minerva. They wanted to know how the date had gone and that Lord Vader had need of him on the _Executor_ ASAP. Eli nodded, he needed to start over.

When Kallus awoke the next morning, he was in a much more cheerful mood and decided to join high command (Thrawn, Minerva and Pryce) for breakfast. "You seem cheerful," Minerva remarked as she daintily ate an overdone omelet. Thrawn nodded to him, apparently the date had gone well. "Yes, I was able to track down leads on a few Rebel cells," Kallus lied blithely. Pryce nodded, "Good to hear then."

She excused herself and now it was the three of them, Kallus addressed the Grand Admiral and his fiancée. "I know it was you two who sent Eli yesterday to see me… and I wanted to say thank you." Saying nothing more, he turned around. Thrawn watched him warily, Kallus seemed a bit too _chipper_ about the breakup. "I think there may be more to this than meets the eye," he told her in an undertone.

Minerva sipped her tea and gazed at him, "You think so?" Kissing her gently, Thrawn assured her it was nothing to worry about, and that ended the conversation.


	11. Chapter 11: Invalid Beloved

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Vanto, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC), Lynette Kaic'kul (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Agent Kallus- Dee Bradley Baker, Lynette Kaic'kul- Pauley Perrette

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Author shout out to xthorntailx: Thanks for the feedback! I will be exploring the prophecy and how Kanan became Minerva's father in later chapters, so stay tuned!

Chapter soundtrack: Thrawn's Web- Kevin Kliner, Somewhere in my Memory- John Williams, Overture/Ice Dance- Danny Elfman, Dance of the Swans- Tchaikovsky

Chapter 11: Invalid Beloved

 _-Excerpt from the private diary of Grand Admiral Thrawn (Eli, hands off!)-_

 _Imperial Year 17, 14 January_

 _Another year has nearly passed and yet the Rebel insurgency continues to gain footholds in not only the Outer Rim Territories but Wild Space as well. It is the winter of the Emperor's discontent and the Moff Council is far too eager to see a quick victory. Whereas from what I have studied of their art, along with the maps my Beloved has created for the Fleet, a long and drawn out war with an ever higher spiraling cost of troops and supplies on both sides is what will result from quick victories- unnecessary waste that will not fade away anytime soon- should the Moff Council continue to drag their feet on the matter and focus on the small scale, so to speak._

… _Eli has left ship to serve under Lord Vader for the rest of the year, and while I do miss his friendship he needed the break. The unresolved sexual tension between him and Kallus has gone unspoken for too long, and it seems mine and Minerva's advice was taken to heart. However, Kallus seems to have moved on far too quickly as they were prepared to walk down the altar together which leads to me to suspect that Kallus has developed feelings for someone else, or at least has a crush/fantasizing about someone else. Who that person is I have yet to pin down, although I have a few ideas about their identity and why Kallus is sneaking off base as of late…_

… _Every day, my beloved Minerva continues to thrive as the Chief Map Maker, and as I write this I fall more in love with her than I ever thought possible. I have been unable to completely figure out what makes her tick (to borrow the colloquial phrase), and yet she draws me nearer and closer. She holds no guile or deceit in those expressive eyes of hers, she confides in no one except me and Eli, and is a fine warrior when she spars with her fellow female officers. It should be noted, however, that the remnants of her abusive upbringing still linger, and I worry. She is nervously wary around her superior officers (excluding myself, Colonel Yularen, and Agent Kallus) and rarely partakes in social events, with the exception of "girl's night" with Communications Senior Officer Lynette Kaic'kul. She won't let anyone in, and I suspect that this is a defense mechanism for dealing with others in the face of rejection. I love her unconditionally, but I worry Pryce won't let her live out the rest of the year without some horrific accident that can be pinned on the Rebel terrorists and not on her. I swear I will not let that happen. By year's end, Minerva will be my bride and Pryce along with the Rebels will grovel at our feet, paying her tribute, as well to our future children. Of this, I have no doubt._

With the last stroke of the stylus, Thrawn finished penning his thoughts in his private diary (which Eli had tried to read on more than one occasion) and slipped the notebook into a slim shelving unit in his desk, before he glanced at the mosaic paneled wall chrono, it read 12:56. He had a briefing with his fellow higher ups; Minerva, Agent Kallus and Governor Pryce. At the thought of Anihdra, he physically bristled. The way she glared and sniped at Minerva made his blood boil, what had Minerva ever done to her to invoke such rage? He postulated it was because they (he and Minerva) were betrothed and so in love with one another she thought it distracted from the mission. There was plenty of evidence that proved otherwise, but Pryce would argue contrariwise.

It was at this moment she walked in, her lips drawn into a neutral line as she was quickly followed by Agent Kallus, looking remarkably well rested after another supposed "Rebel hunting" trip. The only person left was his beloved mapmaker, and here she was. She stepped into the room, but something was immediately off. Stepping towards her, Thrawn observed something was amiss, Minerva's normally creamy vanilla skin was several shades paler than normal, and her eyes held a glazed look about them- indicators that she was about to faint, or close to it.

Minerva was about to greet everyone when her legs gave out from under her, and she tumbled to the floor on her knees. Luckily for her, Thrawn knelt to the floor and pulled her into a tight embrace. He could feel her hearts beating far too rapidly for someone who felt faint, was she suffering from a concussion? Helping her stand, he inquired quietly, "Are you all right? You seem ill." He leaned in closer to chastely kiss her rose petal lips, and Minerva leaned in for the kiss… only for Pryce to interrupt!

"Goodness Officer Hektor, stand up and pull yourself together!" She glared angrily at the young couple, and Thrawn pulled apart, but not before shooting her a dark look. Minerva managed to stand on her feet, but she was wobbly, so Thrawn had her sit down on his desk chair. Now, the meeting could begin.

As far as these meetings went, it was always Anihdra that did all of the talking, while Kallus and Thrawn would add in their observations, and occasionally Minerva added her thoughts into the dialogue, but today the map maker was silent and it was breaking Thrawn's heart to see her suffer in silence. Her eyes had resumed their glazed look, and her pale complexion was quickly becoming too flushed. She must have had a concussion or some head trauma, and as soon as the meeting was over he was taking her down to the medical wing and not leaving her side until she was healed.

The briefing came to an end, and Pryce strode out of the room, confident that they would be defeating the Rebel menace sometime in the near future, and Kallus headed back to his office to fill out the freighter's worth of paperwork that lay on his desk. This left Minerva and Thrawn. Pulling her into an embrace, Thrawn closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck, his fingers drawing intricate patterns on her back. Minerva shyly broke away, she had to fill out some shipping forms to send her latest maps to the Corellian system.

No sooner had she done this, then a sudden volt of pain landed her on her knees, and spread up her spine to her extremities. Fighting back the pain to cry out, Minerva nearly passed out. Thrawn was at her side in an instant, his fears confirmed. Gingerly rolling her onto her side, Thrawn cradled her and kissed her forehead before reeling back in shock! She was burning up and yet was sweating profusely.

Scooping her into his arms, he carried her bridal style into his private quarters, which happened to be adjacent to his office. Freeing her of her uniform and leaving Minerva in her skivvies, Thrawn carefully lay her down on his bed before applying damp washcloths to her forehead and chest to bring down her fever. He then summoned a med droid to check her over, and while he was out, Thrawn decided to interview the last person Minerva interacted with prior to the briefing- Lynette Kaic'kul.

When she heard what had happened, Lynette was terrified that she had inadvertently caused her dear friend harm, and it took the better part of an hour for Thrawn to convince her otherwise. Once she had calmed down, Lynette filled him in on what happened.

"It was the oddest thing, really. I snuck up from behind her and was about to pin Minerva when outta nowhere, this frilly, wispy golden shield formed around her, and as I land on top of it, it shatters like a glass bowl, and Minerva landed on the floor, her back taking the brunt of the fall and then she launches herself at me and she tries to freeze me."

"Freeze you?"

"Yeah, freeze me like ice powered superheroes do in graphic novels."

"I am unfamiliar with those, but I understand the gist of what you're describing. Follow me please."

The two of them strode quickly back to Thrawn's quarters, where the med droid confirmed that while Minerva did had a bad fall and would need time to recover, she was also suffering from an unknown malady and it would be a week before the fever broke. The only good news was that Thrawn's efforts had saved her life.

That was that then, Thrawn would have to keep her in bed for a week under his watchful eye. He was relieved that while she would be safe from Pryce's machinations, it was possible that this had been the work of the Rebel's Jedi leadership (a theory Tarkin swore by religiously) and he could not stay with her every waking moment.

Lynette solved his problem, "If you want me to bathe her and keep an eye on her while you're doing Grand Admiral stuff, I can telecommute from in here." Thrawn was touched by Lynette's devotion, it would be for the best. He heartily agreed to it.

At dinnertime, people started to inquire about Minerva, and Thrawn simply stated she was ill and was recuperating in his quarters. Kallus regretted not speaking up earlier, and bought her a get well bouquet. It was a thoughtful gesture, Thrawn thought as he placed it on the nightstand closest to where Minerva was laying. After the first night of holding her close as he slept, Thrawn prayed furtively that the fever break. Whoever did this to her was a complete monster, without morals and decency.

The days and nights blurred together for everyone, and when exactly one week had passed, things seemed bleak. Thrawn had taken lunch with Kallus to glean any information he could about said Agent's new love interest. All he could pick up from Kallus's body language was that it was a crush, and a forbidden one at that.

Musing on that, Thrawn made his way into the bedroom, and his red eyes widened in joy when he saw Minerva, pale and sweaty, but very much awake (be still his beating heart!) and struggling valiantly to remove herself from the silk sheets on the queen sized bed on which she had laying for the last week. Running over to her, he knelt before Minerva and gathered her into his arms. "Leaving so soon, beloved?" he quipped gently as he cupped her face with his right hand. Minerva let out a happy sigh while she nuzzled his hand caressing her cheek. Sitting next to her on the bed, Thrawn brushed her sweaty bangs away from her forehead before pulling her close and kissing her with as much passion he could muster before laying her down on the bed, his tongue finding its way into her mouth.

Minerva's arms snaked around Thrawn's shoulders and her hands massaged his shoulders as his hands traced patterns up and down the bare skin of her back. When they broke apart later, she was flush beside him (Thrawn had removed his tunic and was in his undershirt and pants) and nestled in each other's arms, content to be in each other's company.

When they did speak, they talked about Minerva's powers and it was agreed that they would start sparring together to get them under control. They would have spoken further, had the not fallen asleep. Thrawn was happy, deliriously so. His beloved was safe, and now she could defend herself at whatever the galaxy threw at them.

Meanwhile across the galaxy, Kanan Jarrus was meditating happily because his first foray into murdering Minerva for the greater good had gone well. It had been a stroke of genius to induce a fever and signs of blunt head trauma without the usual symptoms. Ezra noted his master's good mood, it made Jedi lessons easier. Of course, Ezra left the _Ghost's_ common room to bring Chopper and Rex up to speed when Kanan sensed his plan go south- Minerva had pulled through!

"SHAVIT! I was so close to ending her, and she woke up," he groused sourly. It was obvious Minerva was made of tougher stuff, so his next attempt would have to be relentless. He was about to leave when Sabine caught him, "You okay?" Kanan swallowed, had Sabine heard him? Quickly thinking of an excuse, Kanan bluffed his way through a lie and manipulated her memory so it seemed like she had heard something, but wasn't quite sure. He would wait, for now.


	12. Chapter 12: Prelude to Fate

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Characters: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Minerva Hektor (main), Governor Pryce, Agent Kallus, Eli Vanto, Kanan Jarrus, Ghost Crew, River Song, Harriet Jones, others later on, Elena Cromwell (OC), Lynette Kaic'kul (OC)

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Agent Kallus- Dee Bradley Baker, Lynette Kaic'kul- Pauley Perrette, Sister Entropy (OC) - Tina Turner

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Author's note: The gae bolga move is from Gaelic/Irish/Celtic mythology. It is a blow so strong that whoever receives it never recovers.

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter soundtrack: Memory of Trees- Enya, Merry Go Round of Life- Joe Hisaishi, Cursum Perficio- Enya

Chapter 12: Prelude to Fate

As Thrawn and Minerva lay together entwined in each other's arms, he gave thought to the week's series of unfortunate events. Minerva's near death experience at the hands of the Rebel's Jedi leadership and Kallus's turncoat behavior had left a bad taste in his mouth. He had been plotting Anihdra's eventual execution for treason by quietly noting her behavior (nonverbal and verbal) towards Minerva, as well as accessing her personal correspondence (he had a high enough security clearance to do so) that implicitly stated so. However, it was lothcat and womp rat game at the moment, so he could not do anything actively to incite an aggressive reaction from the Governor.

In the meantime however, he would not be idle. It was time to show the Rebellion the Empire meant what they said about enforcing Palpatine's rule, and he suspected that it was not the Jedi leadership who was threatening Minerva in the shadows. She was unknown to them in the communiques Lynette deciphered. Thrawn had figured it was someone _with a personal_ connection. Her bloodwork had indicated a higher than usual midichlorian count (no surprise there), which would indicate Jedi lineage. However, very few survived Order 66 and had most likely gone into hiding. Whoever her Jedi relation was, he/she had no love for the child. The identity would be revealed as the war went on, and Minerva would have to face her mother or father some time.

As his thoughts about the detestable subject wandered, Minerva shifted in her sleep. She muttered something about planning Eli's wedding, and rolled over on her side. Thrawn smiled at her, before letting his mind focus about his next steps. Certainly, the showdown between parent and child would be unavoidable, but if he trained her by letting her spar with him, Minerva would have a greater chance of surviving the lethal encounter. Also, if he read her in more to his long term plans, he was certain that Pryce would get sloppy and Kallus would reveal himself as the traitor that he was.

The following morning, Thrawn and Minerva were eating breakfast with Kallus when Lynette caught sight of her. "Minerva," she hollered and when Minerva stood to greet her, she was crushed in the mother of all bear hugs. "I'm so glad you're all right! Never scare me like that again," she scolded as she joined them. Minerva assured her that it wouldn't happen again. Lynette was unconvinced.

"You needn't worry for her safety, Officer Kaic'kul. I will take over training Minerva from here."

"What?"

"I assure you, she'll be fine."

"She'll be _pregnant_ before the year is out! You two will have a bo-rifle wedding."

Thrawn glared at her, the way Lynette was hyperventilating was unbecoming, unprofessional, and not to mention she was also insinuating their relationship had turned sexual, which it hadn't… not yet anyway. However, the fact remained he had better physical training than most, and Minerva had gotten some training with her blade, but her hand to hand skills needed sharpening.

Minerva spoke up, "It'll be for the best, Lynette. Besides, when I get my powers under control I can be of some use on the battle field." She squeezed Thrawn's hand and he smiled softly at her. That settled, the breakfast ship ended and the work day began.

Minerva's expertise was called in to create a topographical map of Lothal where Rebel bases might be located. She loved making maps like these. Reaching out with the Force, Minerva focused on the rocky outcroppings and weedy savannahs of rural Lothal outside the capital. As she filtered the information in her brain, her fingers flew against the keyboard of her datapad as she created surprisingly lifelike images. Also, she noted local formations where you could hide equipment. The detailing in her maps was truly spectacular, it was like she had taken the area and shrunk it down to scale. All that was missing were miniature people and animals. After three hours, the map was complete. Sitting down in the chair, Minerva smiled at her latest creation.

It was here Thrawn came in to start the training session when he saw the map. This was how the Force manifested itself with her, and he loved her all the more for it. He looked up at her, catching her off guard. He threw a staff at her, and she managed to catch it. "Never get distracted?" she quipped playfully.

Thrawn nodded. He smiled at her and began assessing her skills, mostly by throwing a left hook. She dodged it, and the sparring session began. Neither held back, and blows were landed. It went on for nearly two hours, and when it did end Thrawn pinned Minerva against the wall and kissed her soundly. Kallus had the bad luck of walking in on them (he had been sent to retrieve the map), and they were so busy snogging he rolled his eyes, grabbed the map and left again. Breaking apart, Thrawn concluded she was better than most at martial combat.

In the five or six weeks that followed, more intense training followed. Minerva quickly excelled at hand to hand combat, so Thrawn started having her train with a staff and increasingly against his assassin droids. By now, they would train together as a team and learn to sync their movements together. Her shield grew stronger, and one day she delivered a _gae bolga_ blow to one the droids, her blade going right through its abdomen and nearly severing the durasteel spinal column.

Thrawn was impressed, she was ready. After uttering the override code, Thrawn smiled at her, "You're ready for battle." Minerva blushed bright red, and Thrawn pulled into a long deep kiss. They cleaned up, when Thrawn's datapad buzzed. The engagement ring he had ordered for Minerva's birthday (she turned 21 two weeks ago on 11 February) had finally come in from Alderaan. Quickly closing the message, he joined her at the threshold to the corridor, and they went off to lunch.

During the month and a half of Minerva's battle training with Thrawn, Governor Pryce had been plotting in the shadows, unaware that Thrawn was watching her moves closely. Recently, word had gotten to her about a doomsday cult that was involved in a turf war with several anarchic Rebel cells in Bataan. She toyed with the idea of pitting them against each other, and then destroying the city with an aerial bombardment while Thrawn and the scrawny mapmaker were on the ground. It was golden!

However, she thought about it and decided to make it as heartbreaking for Thrawn as possible. She smiled at the angst and broken hearts that would ensue- it was delicious. She had mistakenly gotten the order for Thrawn's engagement for Minerva, so why not have the cult abduct Minerva and feed false information back to the Seventh Fleet? Thrawn would rescue Minerva, and if the cult didn't kill them, the bombardment and explosions would. It was a plan without fail.

This was why she was in Bataan's seedy underbelly at one of the few pubs that catered to heterosexuals. She was meeting with the cult's leader, Sister Entropy. Here she was now, wearing a navy cloak, the white hair frizzy and pulled back with white netting. Her mocha skin seemed to match. She smiled darkly at Anihdra.

"Well! Ain't we a pair, uniform lady?"

"Indeed, raggedy woman. I have got your payment. 5,000 credits for the abduction of this young woman. She has Gallifreyan blood. A _perfect_ sacrifice, and I can guarantee her virgin status."

"Pretty young woman… are you certain her Chiss fiancée will come for her? Love like theirs is rare these days."

"I would bet my life on it."

"We have a deal."

Shaking on it, Sister Entropy left for their base, which was the unusually large and decrepit labyrinth at the city's very heart. When she returned, she was greeted by Acolyte Nox. As she walked away, a cold smile graced his face as she polished his lightsaber. Very soon, his daughter would die and her lover also. Winter was truly the coldest season of there. There would be no spring, no love. _Sans love, sans life, into the Stygian Pits you will go, daughter_ , Kanan vowed.


	13. Chapter 13: Sturm und Drang

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Agent Kallus- Dee Bradley Baker, Lynette Kaic'kul- Pauley Perrette, Acolyte Nox aka Kanan Jarrus- Freddie Prinze Jr., River Song- Alex Kingston

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, past Kanan/River Song

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter soundtrack: Fairy Tale- Enya, Waltz of the Flowers and Pas de Deux from _The Nutcracker_ \- Tchaikovsky, The Abduction- John Williams, Sweet Dreams are Made of These- Eurythmics

Chapter 13: Sturm und Drang

 _The timing had to be absolutely perfect_ , Thrawn thought to himself as he pocketed the engagement ring he had ordered from Alderaan in his utility belt. Today had been a long work in progress over the last two weeks, but the results would be worth it. By dinnertime Minerva Hektor would be his fiancée and Governor Pryce would be eating her boots at the sight of Minerva wearing the engagement ring he gave her. Hopefully, he could arrange her execution for high treason while they were honeymooning on Alsakan.

The afternoon was thus: a romantic lunch for two at _Giselle et Fleur_ , Bataan's only five star restaurant that it took months to get into (Thrawn had made their reservations a year ago) and then a long, romantic stroll along the restaurant's outdoor patio and garden. It would be here that Thrawn would ask Minerva Hektor, his beloved, for her hand in marriage. She would of course say yes and from there they would walk around some more before heading to a concert out in Capital City. They would be back on board the _Chimaera_ in time for dinner. Upon arrival, somebody would take notice and make the announcement that he and the map maker were tying the knot.

Standing in the fresher while washing his face, Thrawn wondered how his formal engagement to Minerva would the scales in the fleet's body politic. Certainly, Kallus would congratulate the couple but he would be harder pressed to leak information to the Rebels and to his love interest, the Lasat Garazeb Orellios. Thrawn had pegged two and two together sometime after New Year's when he had read Minerva on a project he had been wanting to implement. Minerva was very much impressed, and Kallus at first looked like he had seen a ghost! Quietly, Thrawn pulled up Imperial dossiers on Lothal rebel cells, and began at looking at men who were the complete opposite of Eli Vanto and one name came up…Garazeb Orellios. Certainly, they would cross paths eventually with this insurrectionist cell. Unbeknownst to Thrawn, that day was at hand.

Across the hallway, Lynette was helping Minerva get ready for the big date. Minerva still had formal gowns, but they would not cut it. So, Lynette began going through her expansive wardrobe and finally found a dress worthy of a princess! It was a pale gold shade with mocha detailing and had a square collar. The skirt hung at near ankle length and had handkerchief hemming. She was wearing black ballet flats, and her dark hair was neatly pinned up in a bun. After applying makeup, Lynette was cackling happily with her handiwork.

"There we go! Don't touch the eye liner, you are going to knock Thrawn down when he sees you."

Minerva stared at her reflection, was that really her? It was indeed, and she felt like the luckiest woman in the galaxy. She was going on a romantic date with the man who loved her to death, and said man was most likely going to ask her for her consent to be his bride. Long ago, Minerva had made up her mind that when Thrawn did ask her to marry him, her answer was going to be a resounding yes!

It was now that Thrawn knocked on the door, and Minerva felt her hearts leap into her throat. He was dressed in a smart dress uniform, and heavens! She was about to swoon when Thrawn took her hands in his and kissed them gently. Lynette winked at the couple.

 _Giselle et Fleur_ was a massive glass and durasteel dumpling surrounded by gardened patios that overlooked an overgrown, decrepit labyrinth that had a slight Gothic aesthetic about it. Lothal's sky was a dirty silver color, and a stiff breeze blew in from the northeast, bringing with it the slight scent of snow.

Helping Minerva out of the speeder, Thrawn took her right arm into his and graciously escorted her into the building's gilded antechamber with its plush seating and softly lit interior. Already, many of Lothal's power couples were dining and were being served by shiny waitress droids. The droid brought them some menus, and Thrawn ordered two glasses of red wine. He knew Minerva could not hold her alcohol very well, so a glass of good red wine along with a three course meal would balance out.

Raising a glass, he spoke softly, "Here's to us." Minerva agreed, a delicious flush rising to her cheeks. Thrawn gently ran him thumb over her knuckles, and she blushed even more. Such an intimate gesture, and she was suddenly unsure if she was worthy of his love. Thrawn pulled her close and kissed her gently, and she was certain Thrawn saw her as more than worthy.

Their lunch arrived and Minerva thought she had never smelled anything more delicious in her entire life. Luncheon was grilled nerf steak, served warm over a bed of Mon Calamari indigo rice, bittersweet greens and Nubian pear relish. The flavors melted together and it took Minerva a bit of self-control not to inhale everything. The bite of the greens melted into the crisp sweetness of the pears, and they perfectly complimented the steak, which was melt in your mouth tender, with a cinnamon-chocolate aftertaste.

The conversation they had was an interesting ones, first it was about the new art exhibit that was opening up next week and then it moved onto Kallus and why he had gone rogue. Minerva found it ironic that someone with Kallus's grudge against the Rebellion and Lasats in general led to him inadvertently falling in love with a Lasat in the Rebellion. Thrawn pointed out that Kallus's crush stemmed from their time together on the ice moon.

By now, luncheon was winding down and they were slowly being positioned to pay for lunch. Minerva insisted on going Dutch, but Thrawn had paid in advance. Minerva groused about this when she stood up to leave, but Thrawn led her to the gardens. "This way, I want to walk with you for a while." Leading her out a tall glass door that was heavily etched, into a garden filled with sturdy greens and vines wrapped around ancient trellises. Every now and then, birds would fly in and out of the hedges and sing at one another. It was a private garden, and it felt like the perfect place for a marriage proposal.

Pulling her into his arms, Thrawn stroked her cheek tenderly before kissing her lovingly. Minerva allowed herself to melt into the embrace, nobody was there to bother them. It was hear Minerva heard music from a hidden speaker. "Margie helped you with this, didn't she," she teased playfully. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Thrawn and he admitted that he had indeed asked Miss Fowler for some advice.

They waltzed together under the gunmetal sky for a good long while, losing themselves in the moment and in the music when it began to snow. Appropriately, the song that was playing at the moment was the pas de deux from _The Nutcracker_. As the music crescendoed for a final time, Thrawn spun her around before pulling her close and kissing her as he pulled her close, his hands caressing the small of her back. "I love you, Minerva," Thrawn whispered to her.

When they pulled apart, Minerva rested her head on Thrawn's shoulder as he walked her towards a granite bench that had an excellent overview of the labyrinth. Tearing away from the view, Minerva let out a soft gasp as Thrawn knelt down on one knee and took her hands in his. Her hearts started beating faster as Thrawn pulled the ring from the pouch and gently slipped onto the ring finger of her right hand.

"Minerva, beloved. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Of course I will!"

Launching herself atop of him, Minerva kissed Thrawn hungrily until he sat up and sat her in his lap. They were covered in snow, so they stood up and broke apart for air. Minerva was blushing, and a genuine smile was tugging at Thrawn's lips. Happily, they came together again in a happy, sweet embrace enjoying the moment… when from beneath their feet sprang unholy rumbles and groans that erupted from the bowels of the planet itself.

There was an unbearably bright flash of light and heat as the building lurched unsteadily, and vomited up its durasteel framing, belching and spitting molten glass shards in every direction. Already, the panicking crowds were bailing left and right and many were now spilling into the garden. Minerva and Thrawn ducked behind one of the trellises and her shield had protected them. Taking her hand tightly in his, Thrawn led her towards the back door.

"Whatever you do, don't let go. I don't want to lose you in the crowd," Thrawn instructed as they managed to navigate the increasingly heavy crowd…almost as if they were being herded in this direction. Something was wrong, _very wrong._ Minerva broke away from Thrawn and bolted over the railing, and Thrawn had to wade through the throng and managed to land on his feet when he slipped on a patch of ice when he came face to face with the sinister flickering blade of a lightsaber.

Thrawn glared at the Jedi, so this was Minerva's father. The Jedi's face was obscured by a dark damask mask, but the Jedi's dark brown hair was in a ponytail, and Thrawn could not read him at all. Smirking, Kanan reached out with the Force and used it to slowly choke Thrawn to death.

Meanwhile, Minerva had gotten herself lost in the outer fringes of the labyrinth. She had been trying not to get her dress caught on the innumerable brambles and thorns that graced the overgrown hedgerows that comprised the outer walls of the labyrinth when she heard the familiar snap hiss of a lightsaber blade being ignited.

Rushing to the scene, she readied her blade and charged in between the two men, the metal of her sword chipping at the laser. Shrapnel splintered off as Minerva's shield sheltered Thrawn, who gasped for breath and was soon standing behind Minerva, an arm protectively around her waist. Kanan merely glared at the couple, a united front indeed!

Pulling her close, Thrawn whispered to her, "I love you, never forget that." Minerva melted into the embrace… _SNAP!_ Minerva's head snapped back violently, hot blood from her mouth staining his tunic. Desperately, Thrawn held onto his beloved as if their very lives depended on it. Alas, it was no use as the Jedi calmly pried her away and carried her off like a piece of furniture.

It was only as Thrawn staggered out onto the main street did he witness what was going on. The Jedi's trap had only been a cover for a Rebel terrorist attack. Indeed, several nearby buildings were already alit, the smell of cinders and burning flesh mixing with the snow and frost. _Bound now by snow and blood, my lover's fate is cruelly determined_ , Thrawn mused as he managed to get escorted back to the _Chimaera_. His ears were ringing, his knees smarted and his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and there was a hollow feeling of dread in the pit of stomach. He hardly noticed the tears on his collar when the speeder arrived at the parked star destroyer.

He wiped his eyes, and he felt nothing but righteous fury when he was greeted with the macabre sight of a cheerful Governor Pryce. She had something to do with this, he knew it. She greeted cheerily, "Did she refuse?" The next thing she knew, she had landed on the floor and Thrawn was towering over her, snarling angrily. "Minerva accepted my proposal, but she was abducted by a Rebel cell," Thrawn replied icily before leaving to wash up. If the Rebels wanted a war, then it was a war they were going to get.

Meanwhile, at the very most of overgrown part of the labyrinth in a well-used storage shed, Kanan was preparing his daughter for sacrifice. The beautiful gown had been stripped from her body, leaving her in a diaphones slip, bra and underwear. The jewelry was left alone, it would be pawned later for much needed credits. Letting her hair fall free from her tied and bound form.

"Too bad you had to return, daughter. You are very pretty like your mother was, but she was a traitor also," Kanan said to her in a conversational tone. He was about to reflect on the events when there was knock on the door. It was Sister Entropy, coming to interview the sacrifice.

Minerva slowly awoke, and let a scream before Sister Entropy drugged her into submission.


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle of Bataan, Part 1

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Agent Kallus- Dee Bradley Baker, Lynette Kaic'kul- Pauley Perrette, Acolyte Nox aka Kanan Jarrus- Freddie Prinze Jr., River Song- Alex Kingston, Sister Entropy- Tina Turner, Aristotle (aka C'baoth!)- Sir Ian McKellan (spoiler character)

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, past Kanan/River Song

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: Cursum Perficio- Enya, German opening/Ruined Landscape- _The Neverending Story OST_ , The Blitz, 1940/The Battle- _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_

Chapter 14: The Battle of Bataan, Part 1

Once he had calmed down enough to even consider being in the same room as Governor Pryce, Thrawn began looking at aerial holo-photos of the labyrinth to see where the cult was hiding out. As they were updated in near real time, Thrawn was able to track their movements his eye. He was about to put on his pith helmet (he was in his office at the moment), when a holo on his desk caught his eye. Picking it up, he watched it as the recording showed himself dancing with Minerva at last year's Festivus fete on Naboo. Eli had recorded it. He knew once Minerva came around, she would be fighting them off herself, and once he got there they could finish off the cult once and for all. Of course, this was all contingent on what Pryce had planned for striking at the Rebels overrunning Bataan at the moment. "I promise you, Beloved, I will find you," Thrawn vowed. Shutting his eyes, Thrawn hardened his resolve and left to meet with the woman who had caused the misfortune to begin with.

Serenely sitting behind her desk, Anihdra Pryce sat motionless as Tarkin and Yularen relayed their horror that the chief map maker had been abducted by the Rebels! She thought it hilarious they were shedding tears over a skinny little girl who had no business being an Imperial officer. Of course, she dared not reveal her true feeling to her superiors because then the jig would be up! It was here Thrawn entered the room.

"Colonel Yularen, Moff Tarkin. I see Governor Pryce has brought you up to date."

Yularen replied, "Yes she has, and Pryce has a brilliant plan. Since the Rebels and the cult are fighting each other, Pryce suggested that we place chargers all over the city and when they go off, we flush out the Rebels while we raze the city."

Thrawn shut his eyes and nodded, while that was a coherent plan, it seemed like Pryce was hoping he and Minerva would die in the razing. If there was one thing Thrawn was not going to do, it was roll over and play dead. Minerva could handle a lot on her own, but against a bloodthirsty cult she would need back up. He agreed with the plan, and after leaving he ordered a small squad of death troopers to stay with him at all times during the upcoming battle.

Meanwhile, Minerva had not gone down without a fight, earning herself the moniker of "Action Girl", once the drugs had worn off post questioning. Three acolytes and two initiates had fallen by her sword, and Acolyte Nox had gotten a nasty scratch on his arm. Fed up to the teeth (and sensing the coming storm) he left before Sister Entropy entered the room.

As he relayed battle positions to his fellow cult members, Kanan's mind wandered back to where the problem had all started. Closing his eyes, he reached out with the Force and meditated, allowing himself to relive the bittersweet memories that had brought him to this moment…

 _It had been by sheer accident that Caleb Dume, now known as Kanan Jarrus, had discovered the ancient time portal on Jakku. The Clone Wars were winding down out on the Outer Rim, even though it would be another two years before Dooku was slain by Anakin Skywalker. What was even more unlikely was that he would fall madly in love with an older woman named River Song. There had been something about her that had drawn him close, and as they were compatible together they married and had a baby daughter, Minerva._

 _At the time, they were ruling the city state of Athens. It was the Dark Ages of Grecian history, Macedonian invaders from the north had swept through the country, and what advances that had been made in writing and art were lost, but not in the court of King Kanan and Queen River. It was probably the only bright spot in the entire Peloponnesian peninsula. It was hoped that their reign would last forever, but the Force would not allow it._

 _One dark stormy night, Minerva could not sleep so River and Kanan were walking the elegant marbled halls with her, singing and cooing over her. "Shhh, there there little one, Daddy's here," Kanan cooed as he cuddled his daughter in his arms. Using the Force, he soothed the infant and soon she was sleeping. Handing her back to River, there was a sudden rapping at their chamber door. The night steward lumbered towards the door, and revealed a drenched man in ragged brown robes, his wild hair and a bushy beard. Around his waist was a lightsaber. What was a Jedi doing here?_

 _Led in cautiously, he prostrated himself before the royal couple and uttered, "Merry meet and prithee my lord and lady, grant me rest here; for I have traveled a long way." Kanan knelt down and assisted the man to his feet. "Welcome to Athens, fellow Jedi. I am Kanan Jarrus, this is my wife, River Song, and our daughter Minerva." What a surprise to see another Jedi!_

 _Slowing standing, the man was invited to sit on a bench and when he had recovered himself, he introduced himself, "Thank you greatly for your hospitality, Jedi Jarrus and Lady Song. I am a traveler on this world. The locals call me Aristotle, but you are certainly welcome to call me by my true name."_

" _What is your true name?"_

" _Jedi Master C'baoth."_

 _When the older male uttered his name, a sudden shiver ran up Kanan's back and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it possible C'baoth was a sinister figure? Nah, couldn't be- he was tired. Bidding everyone good night, Kanan took his daughter and put her to bed, before falling asleep himself._

 _The months passed and Aristotle proved to be a popular philosopher. Writing and the arts flourished again in the city states, and in this way Athens reclaimed its glory as the City of Athena, after whom Minerva was named. They would often go to his lectures, his resonant voice would bounce off of the walls and would seemingly hypnotize the audience for hours. Things seemed to be going well._

 _However, beneath Aristotle's kindly veneer, cracks could be seen and Kanan began to slowly pull away from the philosopher Jedi. Meditating in the Force, Kanan witnessed C'baoth's slow decline into madness. He had begun saying that the Jedi were the de facto religious force on the planet and had begun taking children to be trained. Also, he had charmed River into spending time with him, and it certainly did not help matter that their relationship had cooled. He had learned that C'baoth also knew of the portal and was using star ships to scare their enemies and was using his own daughter as bait. It also didn't help that she would toddle after him happily._

 _His heart turned to stone towards his family after that, in his opinion they were traitors and as a Jedi you left traitors to rot. Knowing something of the Time Lords from his wife, he summoned John Saxon to abduct his daughter, now something of a map making prodigy, in the middle of the night. The palace was set ablaze, and it was back through the portal for Kanan. When he exited, he left his old life behind and returned to business as usual for an ex-Jedi._

Because Nox had left mysteriously, Sister Entropy was left to clean up the mess. When she entered the shed, her jaw dropped when she espied the bodies of her loyal followers scattered on the floor, felled by a single stroke. Clenching her jaw, she bellowed, "I don't know where you got training, but you're going to have to go through me!" Minerva was still a bit drowsy, but frightened enough when the older woman charged at her and landed a blow. Minerva parried, and the blade sliced off one of Entropy's chandelier earrings. Backing out of the back door, the fight continued even as storm troopers began entering the labyrinth and shooting the cult members.

The cold had not yet gotten to Minerva, but she knew she would need to find warm clothing if she wanted to survive. As she and Entropy battled it out, Minerva noticed that Entropy was getting winded from the physicality of the battle. This was her chance. Running with her head down, Minerva took her blade and jutted it straight into Entropy's stomach with a slight twist before ripping it out. She could feel the blood on her hands as she removed the blade from Entropy's limp body. Taking the woman's hood, Minerva cleaned her blades and hands.

It was now that she could see the star destroyers overhead razing the city and around her buildings were exploding like fireworks on Guy Fawkes Day. She had thrown on a random cloak, when some storm troopers spotted her. "It's the map maker! Officer Hektor, are you safe," they inquired anxiously and they mowed down the delirious cult members. Minerva confirmed that she was safe, but they needed to keep moving, who knew what else they would encounter?

Minerva was correct because it was at the very moment Thrawn entered from the opposite side of the labyrinth, when he spotted Minerva making her way to the center, hacking away at Rebel terrorists who had joined the fight. Making his way through with his blaster drawn and flanked by deathtroopers, he readily dispatched any Rebel and/or cult member they faced. By now, snow had started falling harder and the trek was getting harder. On top of that, Thrawn caught sight of Sister Entropy, mortally wounded but very much alive lurching towards Minerva. Refusing to let this harridan hurt his beloved, Thrawn gave chase.

It was at this critical moment Pryce gave the orders for the star destroyers to raze the city.


	15. Chapter 15: Battle For Bataan, Part 2

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Agent Kallus- Dee Bradley Baker, Elaina Pryce- Julie Andrews, Emperor Palpatine- Ian McDiarmid

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: The Blitz, 1940 _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_ , Lothlorien-Enya, Elegie- Secret Garden

The fire of cannon volley and plasma bursts lit the sky over Bataan like the Auroras on steroids, bursts of plasma raining down indiscriminately on Rebels, cult members and Imperials alike. It was a sheer miracle the labyrinth was being spared, but only for the time being. Barreling their way into overgrown hedgerows, the deathtroopers flanked Thrawn before he gave the orders to split up and subdue any resistance they might encounter.

"What about you, sir? Won't you need backup rescuing Officer Hektor?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's the cult leader I'm focused on finding."

No sooner had he said that, the troopers departed and the sound of blaster fire echoed throughout the area, as startled flocks of birds took flight… only to fall the ground moments later after getting fried by the laser fire. In a macabre way, they smelled delicious the way fresh roast poultry does on a cold winter's evening. Between the roasted starlings falling from the sky and the continual razing, Thrawn made quick work and soon found himself outside the heart of the labyrinth. He heard the unsheathing of a blade and a weak cackle coming from Sister Entropy.

Meanwhile, Minerva had found herself in the center of the labyrinth and she was freezing! Even with the cloak on, she was barelegged and her lips were turning blue with each passing second. Shaking her head, Minerva forced herself to focus. The battle, this is where she would make her stand. Entropy lunged forward savagely, bleeding all over the place. There was no way in the Corellian hells that this little girl would defeat her.

With the blade unsheathed and her shield at full power, Minerva ran forward with the blade pointing out and Entropy barreled forward, only to slip on her own blood. This was just the moment Minerva needed and as Entropy fell, Minerva relied on her Force-honed reflexes and severed Entropy's head from the body. The corpse fell forward and Minerva collapsed to her knees. Never in her life had she done anything so… brutal before. However, it had to be done.

It was only now upon standing hypothermia began to set in, and she swooned. Thrawn managed to catch her before Minerva hit the ground in a dead faint. He could feel her shiver through his uniform. Stroking her cheek gently, he carried her over to a bench and held her close, letting his body heat warm her up. _How has it come to this,_ Thrawn mused silently as he cradled his beloved in his arms before kissing Minerva with all the love and adoration he had for her. It was here Minerva's blue eyes fluttered open and she asked softly, "Thrawn? Is the battle over?" Smiling, he nodded before pulling her close for another kiss, relishing the feeling of her body against his.

Right then, the snow started up again and it was falling heavier than before. The gusts of wind were howling and the razing was still ongoing. They needed to ride out the storm, so to speak. Minerva attempted to lead her fiancée out the back, but Thrawn carried her bridal style to the nearest available speeder, but not before Minerva retrieved Entropy's severed head. She wanted to send it to Palpatine. Once she was settled, Thrawn drove the speeder away from town and towards a rural estate. He explained to Minerva they were calling on Governor Pryce's mother.

"Won't she turn us away? Her daughter is planetary governor, and if she's anything like Anihdra, we not going to get a warm welcome."

"You needn't worry about that. I have it on good authority their relationship is estranged. Besides, you need medical attention."

Minerva didn't hear any more of the conversation as she felt herself grow dizzy, and when Thrawn noticed this he broke the speed limit several times over. By the time he reached the front door of the fortified mansion, Minerva was feeling better, but only slightly. Ringing the doorbell, neither of them had to wait long before an elderly woman answered the door, her short white hair shining in the halogen lighting of the main hallway.

"Come in, come in quickly," she said before shutting the door. She nodded to Thrawn, as he had contacted her earlier. Looking up weakly, Minerva inquired, "Thank you for your hospitality, but who are you?" The woman gave her a sad smile, "I am Elaina Pryce, Governor Pryce's mother. I should be the one thanking you two for destroying the wicked cult along with the Rebel terrorists." She led them towards the estate's medical wing, where Minerva was ensconced in a bacta tank. He also saw to it that Sister Entropy's head was mummified and packed away for shipping to Coruscant in the next day or so.

The hypothermia had not yet taken its toll, but it would be foolish to say Minerva had fully recovered when the bacta therapy session had finished. Her body had healed, yes, but the psychological toll of the day had left her exhausted, so Thrawn let her rest awhile in his embrace. When she had fallen completely asleep, Thrawn left her to make a call.

Summoning the Emperor, the Sith Lord's wizened face appeared on the holographic projector and intoned, "Greeting, Admiral Thrawn. How goes the battle against the Bataan rebels and their sexually deviant allies?"

"The battle is winding down now, as I have planned. Tragically, the cult abducted Officer Hektor for use as a human sacrifice. She was able to escape and severed the head of their leader, Sister Entropy. She wishes to send it to you as a trophy."

"Good, good. I have started receiving reports that the rebel cells within Bataan have been decimated and in such a short time. Lesser men would have squandered the opportunity you were presented with. I pray Officer Hektor is recuperating at the moment?"

"She has undergone time in a bacta tank and with some rest, Minerva will make a full recovery."

"Excellent news then, and for destroying the terrorist cells, I hereby promote you to Grand Admiral. I have Governor Pryce on the line as well. Governor Pryce, I have promoted Thrawn to Grand Admiral and when he and Officer Hektor are back on board, please present him with the rank plates."

From the other end, Thrawn could hear Pryce's audible gasp at his promotion. Palpatine scolded her slightly, Thrawn's plan to destroy Bataan's insurgents was nothing short of brilliant- why didn't she think of that? Pryce was horrified that not only had the lovers survived the razing, Thrawn had taken claim for her plan. It just wasn't fair! She swallowed her disgust, and agreed that the promotion was well deserved.

Once the conversation ended, Thrawn decided to go check up on his sleeping beauty. Minerva had awakened, and she was dressed in a simple silk frock with violet ribbon detailing and was barefoot. When she heard the door open, she looked up and smiled at Thrawn. Returning the sentiment, he kissed her passionately. When they broke apart from lack of air, they sat down on the sofa to discuss their next moves.

"She means to kill us one way or another, doesn't she?"

"I'm afraid so yes. This was only the first round, and Governor Pryce won't give up without a fight." 

"Thrawn, I've been thinking about what's been going on and… I want to see action planet side."

Pulling her close, Thrawn admonished her for the near suicidal thought. "I can't lose you again," he whispered fiercely before meeting her gaze and crushing her slender frame to his. Lying her down on the sofa, Thrawn kissed and caressed Minerva as though she were some precious treasure, irreplaceable and loved dearly. As they lay entangled in each other's arms, Thrawn was loath to admit Minerva was correct about seeing action off ship.

The razing eventually ceased, and by then Minerva had discussed with Thrawn what she had meant by "seeing action planet side." A few days prior, Lynette had gotten a transmission from Captain Slavin, who was in dire need of help running day-to-day operations on Ryloth. She thought it sounded like a challenge she could handle. Thrawn gave his blessing, and Minerva promised that she would write to him every day.

When they arrived back on the _Chimaera_ that evening, Thrawn was given the rank plates by Agent Kallus, and they were congratulated by everyone. Also, they had earned 48 hours of shore leave, which leant itself to the festive mood. Thrawn and Minerva spent the evening together in his bedroom, watching a simulcast of the concert they missed live from Corellia.

Snuggling down under the sheets, they both fell asleep in each other's arms. One chapter had closed, and another one was about to begin.


	16. Chapter 16: Off to Ryloth

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Agent Kallus- David Oyelowo, Vortigern Slavin- Mark Hamill

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, heavily implied Kanan/Hera

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: Lothlorien- Enya, Mechanical Lullaby- Bruno Corlais, Thrawn's Web-Kevin Kliner

Chapter 16: Off to Ryloth!

Dinner had been a quiet affair for Thrawn and Minerva, once they had gotten back on board the _Chimaera_. Thrawn had been given his rank plates by Agent Kallus (the traitor!), and he had been the first to congratulate the couple on their upcoming nuptials. Governor Pryce was pale with rage when she observed the couple in the mess hall, fingers laced together and speaking to Lynette and a few other officers about the day's harrowing experiences. How dare they survive! Grumbling to herself, she barely enjoyed her Kuati tomato soup- and it was a soup she particularly enjoyed.

Lynette was overjoyed with the prospect of a wedding, and had pressed the idea of being their wedding planner on the young couple. Minerva said it was a kind gesture, and Thrawn said they would think about it, as they hadn't figured out a firm date yet. Once dinner was over with, Minerva was starting to doze, so her handsome fiancée waltzed off with her back to their quarters and settled in to watch the concert simulcast live over the holonet.

Nestled under the silk-cotton blend sheets, Minerva lay gingerly on her side (to avoid laying on her bruised ribs) and was nestled against Thrawn's toned chest. He had his arms wrapped around her back, his fingers knotted in her hair. There was something comfortably domestic about the whole moment, and neither of them minded in the least. He had turned off the viewscreen and turned out the lights when he felt Minerva breathe heavily, she had fallen asleep. Smiling gently, he kissed her softly before falling asleep himself.

The great thing about shore leave was that everything was relaxed, so Thrawn and Minerva got the chance to sleep in later the following morning. Normally, they were up at 7:30 and in bed no later than 10. However, with two days of shore leave, this allowed Minerva enough time to take it easy and pack ahead of her deployment to Ryloth. This would also allow Thrawn to read her into what was going on currently with regards to the current skirmishes to completely control Tann Province. Actually, it was their breakfast conversation.

"From what you have told me, Vortigern is having a lot of trouble taking over Tann Provence due to poor organizational skills. Certainly, Cham'Syndulla's resistance is troublesome, but with more than enough manpower on our side, why haven't we gained full control?"

"Vortigern Slavin is a man of indecisive actions and stale words, beloved. Sending you there to assist should get him going in the right direction."

"He's a captain, how can he be so disorganized?"

"Cham'Syndulla has been his nemesis since the Clone Wars, and Captain Slavin's one track mind has been focused on defeating his nemesis, rather than focusing on the main goal of taking full control of Tann Province."

So that was it then, Minerva would use her map making skills and ground experience to help Captain Vortigern Slavin secure Tann Province as well as assisting with the day-to-day duties of governing said province. It sounded interesting, and it would be nice to get away from Pryce. Thrawn, meanwhile, would be researching Clan Syndulla and seeing how he could destroy the Rebel cell she was leading. He had learned that a certain Jedi was with the group, and he was determined to learn the identity of his future father-in-law.

He would not be making the trip to Ryloth with her, Pryce was insistent he stay on Lothal at the TIE factory to start implementing his new TIE Fighter design. However, he did manage to get in a snog session with Minerva before she left, and he managed to get to second base! Minerva was blushing the whole time, but relished her lover's caresses. Eventually, they broke apart and Minerva was off to Ryloth.

It was a six hour trip from where the Seventh Fleet was stationed outside Lothal's orbit to Ryloth. Minerva was excited, she had read a lot about Ryloth and Twi'lwk culture but had never been to the planet itself. Unlike what she had read back on Earth, Ryloth had several distinct biomes and was not constantly bombarded with hurricane force winds as she had previously believed. Also, it appeared Ryl, the native language, was equivalent to French.

As the shuttle was making its final approach, Vortigern Slavin was having afternoon tea in his office. Technically, it was Cham'Syndulla's office, but ever since the Empire took over Slavin had claimed it as his own. Behind his chair was the scorched family portrait of the former governor, his late wife and their daughter, Hera- who was leading a band of Rebel terrorists. He wasn't worried about the mosaic, what distracted him was the nude marble statue of Cham's late wife, it had been a wedding gift she had gotten him. Twi'lek women were known for being beautiful, and Slavin found himself salivating at the sculpture more often than he wanted to admit. They weren't even human, curse his lascivious thoughts!

It was at this moment the holographic interface on his datapad buzzed, it was his head of security. The stormtrooper was calling to let him know the map maker had arrived. Standing up, Slavin cracked his knuckles and let out a sigh of relief, "Finally, I get some decent help in the form of Officer Minerva Hektor. I hope her maps are as good as Moff Tarkin claims they are." Telling a nearby trooper to summon a kitchen slave to prepare more tea for his guest, he briskly walked outside to the landing bay, which was out on the front lawn.

For early January, the weather was warm and Minerva was wearing her spring/summer uniform as the canyon itself was radiating solar heat from earlier in the day, her grey uniform standing out from the uniform orange and red of the canyon. Slavin walked out to greet her, "Welcome to Ryloth, Officer Hektor. I trust the trip went well?"

"The trip was just fine, thank you for the warm welcome."

Slavin beckoned for Minerva to follow him, and her eyes widened at the sight of the gigantic fortress ahead of them. She had been in large houses before, but not like this. Slavin rattled off information about the defenses and where she was to be working. She would be working in the converted solarium six doors down on the left from his main office. It was a nice room, Minerva thought. The walls were paneled with floral mosaics and the cross hatch art was also a nice touch. The desk was a dark mahogany color, and there was a bay window overlooking a green courtyard.

Her room was attached to her office, and the detailing was very much the same, except that the bed was queen sized and was of the four poster variety. There were no books, except those deemed "appropriate" by ISB. Luckily, there were a few slim volumes about Ryloth's history left in the closet. Minerva decided she would read these first. As she was still on shore leave until the day after tomorrow, she contented herself with unpacking and reading about Ryloth in the window seat, quietly drinking chai tea. She did remember to send Thrawn a note, letting him know she had arrived safe and sound.

Meanwhile and across the galaxy back on the _Chimaera_ , Thrawn had pulled up holographic displays relating to the Rebel cells. Thrawn, through his studies, had learned quite a bit about Hera'Syndulla and how she would be heading back home in 2-3 months when Tann Province was under complete Imperial occupation. Kallus had been surprised at the time table, would it really take that long for Slavin to get the job done? Thrawn replied that even with Minerva's maps, Slavin was prone to being sloppy on the battle field and would need all the help in the galaxy. Besides, once Tann Province was won, things would settle down enough to flush out Cham's resistance.

Kallus left afterwards, and Thrawn's glowing red eyes fell on the Jedi Kanan Jarrus. Thrawn felt nothing but hate and contempt for the man who would kill his own daughter just to keep the status quo going. It was obvious he was Minerva's father, they shared the same dark hair and speech pattern. Also, Thrawn had collected a hair sample of the Jedi after Bataan and it was a match to Minerva's DNA. Sitting down, Thrawn studied Jarrus's portrait for a long time, plotting his demise. In the end, they would all pay for what had happened to Minerva, every last one of them.


	17. Chapter 17: The Crypt of Rhea'Syndulla

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Vortigern Slavin- Mark Hamill, Dr. Aphra- Gal Gadot

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, heavily implied Kanan/Hera

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: Raider's March- John Williams, Mechanical Lullaby- Bruno Corlais, Skellig- Loreena McKennitt

Author's note: I apologize about the timing mistake made in my last chapter. This and chapter 16 take place in late February. Also, to xxThorntailxx, Minerva will meet the Ghost crew, but the rest of Phoenix Squadron. Kanan is going to go through great pains to keep her a secret.

Chapter 17: Dr. Aphra and the Crypt of Rhea'Syndulla

Unbeknownst to Vortigern Slavin, an early morning APB had been released to all Imperial officers within the Outer and Inner Rim Territories. Minerva awoke from her slumber when she heard her datapad beep. Wondering who was contacting her, she sat up in bed and activated the screen, when the bold red text appeared with a holophoto.

"ATTENTION: BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR CHELLI LONA APHRA. HUMAN FEMALE, AGED 35 YEARS, FAIR SKIN, BROWN HAIR, BROWN EYES, STANDS 5 FOOT 4. WANTED FOR LOOTING OF ARTEFACTS AND FORGERY OF OFFICIAL DOCUMENTS. CURRENTLY BELIEVED TO BE HEADING FOR RYLOTH OR LOTHAL."

Taking a quick shower, Minerva pulled on her uniform and ate her breakfast in her office as the announcement went on the label the Indiana Jones impersonator as armed and dangerous. According to the latest Imperial records, Dr. Aphra's two droid assistants had been smelted down a year earlier when she had double crossed Lord Vader in a heated battle above Nal Hutta.

So now, she was on the run with limited credits and looking for an easy job. If Dr. Aphra was heading to Ryloth, she would be heading to an area when Imperial rule was lax, and where better than Tann Province? Slavin's vendetta against Cham'Syndulla was legenadary, and as a result day-to-day law enforcement was sorely lacking, according to Thrawn. From what Minerva had seen, there seemed to be far too many stormtroopers who didn't know what they were doing, much less what was going on. Surely, there had to be some day-to-day protocol they observed. It wasn't like they were protecting the plans to the Death Star (Minerva was pretty sure they weren't).

Reporting to Slavin at promptly 10 AM, she waited in the spacious antechamber as a small contingent of troopers stood at attention at the doors leading from the antechamber to the main corridor. Either side of the door leading into the main office were flanked by a trooper, staring straight ahead. You had to admire that kind of stamina, although as she stood there, Minerva could not help but wonder if anyone ever fell asleep on duty.

On the other side of the door, Minerva thought she heard a crash, an angry shout and an order to clean up this mess! The door whooshed open and the nearest trooper began sweeping up an upset tea set. Clearing her throat, Minerva queried, "Is everything all right, Captain Slavin?"

"No, everything is not all right! I'll be just a minute," was Vortigern's shrill, angry reply. She heard the familiar zip of a sipper being fastened, and the rustle of fine china and flimsiplast being swept up. It was hear that a troopers elbowed his way past Minerva without so much as an excuse me. Minerva quietly stepped into Slavin's office, when her eyes fell on the Syndulla kalikori.

Remembering what she had read about the totem last night, she allowed herself to quietly study, her blue eyes making note of the patterns and build. It was a nice tradition, she thought. That way, your family history was never truly lost. However, for Hera'Syndulla the thought of her father fighting a war on her homeworld had to be bittersweet.

It was now that she walked over to Slavin's desk and stood there patiently for her orders. Slavin was hopping comically in sotcking feet as he struggled to slip his boots on. His tunic was buttoned up sloppily, his trousers were wrinkled. Minerva cast a quick glance to the nude statue of Rhea'Syndulla and could not help but notice the strange spots on the statues ample curves. What had been going on?

Before she had time to even think of an answer, Slavin managed to make his was to his desk and address Minerva. "About time you got here, don't they have you on a stricter schedule?" His eyes greedily looked her up and down, and Minerva fixed him a sharp look. She would not be looked at by him in that way.

"I arrived when I was asked Captain, however it was you who was unready," she replied peevishly. Since when was she to blame when he was running late? Did he have that much trouble keeping track of time, or did he expect everyone to drop what they were doing and follow his beck and call? So much for being a respectable Imperial governor, even if in name only.

Considering how the day was going to turn out, Slavin waved her away dismissively. "Since you're so set in assisting me, as your fiancée assigned you here, you can go down to the local market some miles from here." It was obvious he wanted to go back to whatever it was she was doing, and it did not involve governing Tann Province or running the Palace in an organized manner.

 _What a creep_ , Minerva thought to herself as she made her way towards the front courtyard and to the speeder lot. She chose a simple speeder bike and zoomed off into the mid-morning horizon. There was a small settlement about 4 miles away in a flat part of the canyon where traders made their living with local goods and services. Quite a few were employed at the Palace, and Minerva got the feeling she would not be receiving a warm welcome.

 _After all, I do represent the occupying enemy,_ she mused thoughtfully after stowing the speeder bike. During her tenure with the Empire, she began to think differently about how the Empire was portrayed in the Star Wars films and novels and it compared to her personal experiences. Certainly, the Death Star and the two ruling Sith Lords were evil, but the idea of a unified military force ruling the galaxy wasn't a bad idea. If the xenophobia, homophobia and misogyny went away, maybe the Empire could be a better alternative to the Galactic Republic.

Already, there were cries of locals hawking their wares and offering any variety of services. Children were running under foot, too little for school. Near one of the stalls, Minerva noticed a woman some years older than herself attempting to see some knick-knacks. Her hearts started racing, it was Doctor Aphra.

Aphra was unaware she was being watched, after all Slavin was too much of an idiot to govern Tann Province properly. She was hawking some trinkets she had plundered from a merchant's caravan that had been a target of an Imperial bombing raid. She didn't really care about the survivors who had fought tooth and nail to get the goods back, there were collectors who would pay highly for such primitive trinkets. Besides, she needed the credits.

Minerva cautiously readied her knife and approached Aphra slowly. Aphra spun around… and came face to face with a young, pretty Imperial officer. "What are you doing here," she groused, annoyed she had been found out. Minerva replied she was there to assist Slavin and Aphra was under arrest for looting. Aprha rolled her eyes, new female officers were easy to escape from. Reaching for a blaster, the criminal jumped onto a table and began shooting. Instead of ducking, Minerva brazenly followed her, using her shield to its full advantage. Pulling her blade, Minerva hopped onto the table and managed to nick the rear of Aphra's left thigh. ACK!

Aphra winced in pain, who was this girl who could fight like a Jedi? Refusing to give up, she ran away and the chase was on. The town was situated above a series of narrow trails that led to the Syndulla clan's crypt. This is where Aphra wanted to go, but her tools were back on the ship. Minerva continued to give chase, and the two women traversed the canyon, well after sunset.

By now they were both exhausted and looking for a place to stay the night. As luck would have it, Aphra found a hatch the led to where she believed burial treasures were stored. Slipping down the chute, she landed in a dust filled room. It was filled with priceless artefacts, SCORE!

As Aphra began looting the small chamber, Minerva found her way to the crypts's front door. Removing her boots, Minerva stepped into the small sanctuary, where she lit a candle and whispered the Lord's Prayer in offer for protection for the night. As a sign of goodwill, she left behind her crucifix from her confirmation. She then curled into a fetal position and fell asleep.

By lighting the candle, Minerva awakened the spirit of Rhea'Syndulla. It was Rhea who was the guardian of the crypt, and Twi'lek religion held that anyone who entered a crypt would meet the guardian spirit. Legends held that meetings between pilgrims and the spirit depended on the intent of the pilgrim. Because Minerva had entered properly and had shown goodwill and reverence for Twi'lek religious customs, Rhea let the Imperial sleep unmolested.

However, Aphra not only lacked respect for this sacred place, she was cold hearted and avaricious. Smiling bleakly, Rhea took on the form of Aprha's mother as a rotting corpse. The smell of rotting flesh and bones woke Aphra from her sleep. Aphra awoke to the sight, and screamed. Her mother's zombie (or so she thought) chased her throughout the night, and Aphra's rational mind went on strike. By morning, the terrified archaeologist fled Ryloth and spent the next month on Lothal.

When Minerva had not returned after sunset, Slavin began to worry. After taking a look at her maps, he was convinced he needed her help in securing Tann Province for the Empire. He sent out a rescue party, and had fallen asleep when they brought her home the following morning. Instead of being relieved at her safe return, he was annoyed that she had instead single-handedly defeated Doctor Aphra.

Minerva rolled her eyes, would he just get over it? It was here that they both got an interesting piece of intel, there was a mass uprising near Lake Versailles. He smiled darkly at her, "Looks like you have your work cut out for you, map maker."


	18. Chapter 18: Operation Nachthexen

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Agent Kallus- David Oyelowo, Vortigern Slavin- Mark Hamill

Pairings: None in this chapter

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: Scherzo for Motorcycle and Orchestra- John Williams, The Blitz, 1940- The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe

Chapter 18: Operation Nachthexen

Minerva nodded to Vortigern's curt response, of course she was ready. Lake Versailles was a day's journey away and situated in a forested valley. From what Minerva had read about Lake Versailles, it was in a forested valley that was unusually humid because of its elevation and was quite foggy for the better part of an average morning. As far as she was concerned, it was the Star Wars equivalent of Italy's Lake Trasimene and it was apparent that the ensuing battle would play out like the meeting between Atilla's forces and the Roman legions during the Second Punic War.

 _Of course the Romans lost because they underestimated the enemy, and there is no way I am going to let that happen_ , Minerva said to herself as she began mapping out the area. Already, there were troops there who knew the area, and Minerva mentioned that they should station themselves along the lake's eastern shore, so when the sun did melt the fog, the blaring light would blind the Twi'lek mercenaries long enough to start mowing them down by the dozens. The gathered squad leaders thought this was a brilliant idea, why hadn't Slavin thought of it earlier?

Slavin stuttered that he had considered a plan similar to the one Officer Hektor had suggested (nobody believed him) but he cautioned that Twi'leks also believed that an ancient witch was rumored to live in the lake and at certain times of the year was supposed to rise from the dead and reign death and destruction to whoever was in the immediate area. Cham'Syndulla wrote it off as a ghost story, and ordered his followers to go through the area anyway, regardless of the superstitions. If anything, Cham was not religious, at least since his wife died.

This bit of information gave Minerva an idea. It was a long shot, but it just might work to their advantage. "Captain, do we have any older ships that can fly silently overhead that can drop bombs?" Slavin stared at her, what sort of question was that? "Of course we do, young lady! We have mid-level crop dusters out in the flight shed opposite the repair garage. Where did you get this idea of yours?" Slavin inquired, interest piqued.

"It was a battle maneuver used by a squadron comprised entirely of women in a battle fought on my planet a little over fifty years ago. Yes, it was successful," Minerva explained. If she could get some pilots to fly low and overhead in the wee hours of the morning then the nerves of the Twi'leki freedom fighters would be shot by the time they reached Lake Versailles. However, timing was of the utmost importance.

According to Imperial intelligence, Twi'lek freedom fighters were about two hours away from the traditional camping grounds used by religious pilgrims in centuries past. Cham'Syndulla was not with them, he was hiding out somewhere several days away with his higher ranking officers. Speaking with the pilots who volunteered for the midnight mission, Minerva would lead them in between the hours of 2 and 4 am and would make quick getaways before the Twi'leks could retaliate. Afterwards, she would give the signal to the gathered stormtroopers to get into position.

Because they needed to be concealed, the crop dusters had holoshrouds attached so when they flew, both ship and pilot were invisible. Transporting them by ground, Minerva and the troops slept as they were escorted down the rarely used back roads, as Vortigern Slavin cautiously watched the roads, furtively praying nobody was spying on them.

As it turned out, Cham was too busy engaging troops closer to the estate and had ordered his troops who were nearing Lake Versailles not to be so kriffing superstitious, there was no such thing as the Night Witch. These folks really needed to get a life, in his opinion. They were his people, but their belief system was driving him up the wall.

The sun set and the weather rapidly cooled. Squad leaders met the arrivals at the ruins of a castle on the opposite side of the lake, where Minerva and Captain Slavin informed them of the plan. The eastern shore of the lake was on a rise, so the troopers would have an advantage. However, the Twi'leks were formidable opponents, but it would be an Imperial victory so long as they (the Imperials) kept the advantage.

The particular date of the battle, 28 February, was a day noted for bad luck all over Ryloth and already Twi'leks were opening their tents and leaving equipment out in the open. According to their religious beliefs, to appease the Night Witch you left doors open so your soul would not be stolen and your belongings out to show you were not a threat to her supernatural powers. Cham, if he had been there, would have chastised them all until their ears/hearing organs were bleeding and everything was stowed properly. However, their glorious leader was not present, so everything was left out.

The moon was a waning crescent at this point, and there were light clouds obscuring the stars. It gave the shadows an added layer of darkness, and the darkness reached its zenith at 1:37 AM. Walking quickly in the brisk midnight air, Minerva hopped into the pilot's seat and they were off.

The engines were surprisingly quiet as the small fleet swiftly flew over the lake in fleet formation… and began bombing every tent in sight. No sooner had the explosions started when sleepy Twi'leks began running around like numa's with their heads chopped off. It was sheer chaos as bombs fell randomly out of the sky, there were no ships anywhere! They were horribly confused and frightened, small ships didn't have cloaking devices, so where should they aim? A few snipers were able to make some potshots, but they were wide and outside. After at least 20 or 30 laps around the camp, Minerva felt the mission was a success, so she ordered everyone back to base camp.

Gazing out the viewshield, Minerva took macabre pleasure in enjoying her handiwork. Bodies lay half-burned, bloody and broken on the smoldering ground as their comrades tried desperately to get the fires under control and themselves together. In their anger, they would blindly attack the gathered Imperial forces with righteous fury for their fallen comrades. It would be an exercise in futility.

When Minerva landed, she informed Slavin of the success and he was pleased with how well it went, now it was up to the stormtroopers on the other side of the lake to finish the battle. Sitting down with a mug of hot chocolate, Minerva and the other officers watched the battle play out on a holographic relay system attached to the stormtrooper's armor.

The Twi'leks marched onward towards the eastern shore, and as they trudged tiredly, but stubbornly towards the rise, the sun's rays lit up the sky. Yawning, they slowed down and began to stumble and they fell down along the way, but their thirst for vengeance forced them onwards. At last they were within sight when they were met by a blinding light! The sun's rays bounced off the stormtroopers' armor and the intense brightness was reflected tenfold by the thick fog. Opening fire, the freedom fighters fell by the dozens and while they did manage to slay a few troopers, the body count was far higher for the Twi'leks than the Imperials. By the time the fog cleared out at about 10 AM, it was clear the Imperials had won the battle.

Back at the camp, Slavin let out a sharp sigh of relief! They had won, and it was all thanks to Minerva Hektor, Thrawn's beloved map maker. It was only now Captain Slavin realized he had full control over Tann Province, all with Officer Hektor's help. He did not want to admit that a woman had helped him secure his victory, but he could add it into his reports as a mere mention. Little did he know, there was still much to be done to truly control the province, but that would come in the weeks ahead.


	19. Chapter 19: Gambits and Reprisals

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Vortigern Slavin- Mark Hamill, GL-1977- Harrison Ford

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, mention of Rex/Ahsoka

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: The Floating City- Joe Hisaishi, The Blitz, 1940- The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, Will to Live- Joe Hisaishi, Awful Waste of Space- Alan Silvestri

Chapter 19: Gambits and Reprisals

To Agent Kallus's great annoyance, Thrawn was correct about the time table regarding Slavin's complete control of Tann Province. After all, it was a sizeable portion of the northeastern continent and with the man power under Vortigern's control, how hard could it be to decimate a bunch of savage locals? According to Thrawn, Vortigern was drunk on power and now that he was living in thee Syndulla clan's castle, he had no real intention to do any more fighting, unless Cham'Syndulla offered himself up on a silver platter. That, according to Thrawn, was as unlikely as Moff Tarkin running off and eloping with Darth Vader on Chandrila.

Kallus had to choke down a snort as Thrawn made the comment. They were currently on Lothal at Governor Pryce's request to oversee the final stages of revamping the factory district into a full-fledged Imperial quality manufacturing campus. This was where Thrawn's TIE Defender would be built, along with walkers and other fighting machines that the Empire needed in their arsenal because Phoenix Squadron was keeping them on their toes.

To be fair though, Thrawn's tactical skills and Minerva's maps were doing much more damage in the skirmishes in the Inner Rim and on the frontiers of Wild Space. Also, Rebel spies had learned that the Empire had a map maker with perfect memory. The Rebels had given her the code name "Targeter". At the moment, nobody knew her identity except that she was in her late teens/early twenties and that she was engaged to someone of high rank. Bail Organa, recalling the times during the Clone Wars he had bummed around with the Pater Nostra Gang, wondered if she wasn't Clara Oswald (he had heard Madame Vestra name drop the Doctor's former companion on more than one occasion) but since those records were still classified by Emperor Palpatine, it would have been impossible to tell. Mon Mothma told him he was dreaming, but Bail ignored her. They had more important things to worry about.

Minerva's maps were so detailed, you would have thought she had visited each and every planet within the GFFA, and this was leading to the credible theory that she was a Force-sensitive. However, this was only a theory and Bail wanted to keep this under wraps since the only Jedi openly serving the Rebellion at the moment were knee deep in fighting Imperials mano a mano for the time. Still though, it did lead him to wonder who the mystery girl was. There was also the troubling fact he had recently gotten a letter from Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had sensed a deep tremor in the Force. Unsure of what it portended, the aged Jedi Master informed Organa that he would need to send Leia to Dagobah to begin her Jedi training when he heard from Kenobi again. Also, the former senator was instructed to reveal Leia's true parentage via letter so she had time to digest the news en route to meeting Master Yoda.

Bail was conflicted about this, he had nothing but deep respect for the late Mrs. Anakin Skywalker and one of the main reasons he had contacted Ahsoka (after her mutual break up with Rex) was because Padme's ghost had haunted him every night until he spoke to her. Also, he was still dealing with gilt not believing her when terrorists attacked the Jedi Temple. In his heart he knew her to be innocent, but Mon wanted her to be guilty. He dragged his feet on the manner, but in the end she wore him down. Ergo, he voted her way and lived with the guilt of his decision. Now though all these years later, the Empire was growing bolder and Kenobi's request did little to quiet his mind. All he could do was pray Leia could continue on in her mother's footsteps.

Meanwhile back in the warmth of Ryloth's slowly awakening spring, the quest for control of Tann Province was going back and forth like an Olympic gold medal tennis match. Every day, it seemed that any gains made by either side were quickly erased by the opponent. Then there were those battles that turned into stalemates that lasted weeks at a time. In between the fighting, Minerva was stricken with a nasty bout of Corulagi flu that kept her confined to her room for a fortnight. By now, Cham'Syndulla had come out of hiding and was preparing to face Vortigern on the battle field.

By now, it was the beginning of May. The sun's rays warmed the ground and green things started growing in the flower boxes running along the balconies, bringing nice touches of colors to the otherwise drab building. Minerva had been assigned to decoding messages that Cham was sending to his myriad bands of saboteurs. One message she decoded around the 7th of May sent chills up her spine. She learned Cham had set up a trap at the Tulara ravine. He and some of his troops were armed with sonic rifles and were going to ambush the troops. These troops weren't the household guards, these were the best troops stationed on Ryloth.

Horrified, Minerva ran to Slavin's office in order to relay the news, but Slavin was less than thrilled about it. "So they're on patrol? No need to worry." Minerva argued that they would be rendered deaf for the rest of their lives of they didn't do something, or something even more horrifying would happen. Slavin viciously leapt up and backhanded her, sending the young woman to the floor.

"Just because you're Moff Tarkin's pet map maker and Grand Admiral Thrawn's beloved fiancée, that does not give you the right to run around like a silly little girl rescuing troopers. That is _their_ job, to shed their blood for the glory of the Empire, not yours," Slavin spat venomously. Slowly standing up, Minerva made her way out of the door, refusing to cry. Slavin may not have cared but she did.

Making her way back into her room, Minerva rummaged through the closet until she found an abandoned pair of hearing organ covers. _These are perfect_ , Minerva thought to herself as she stuffed them with cotton balls and candle wax. Once they were stuffed, she covered her ears. To her delight, she could barely hear anything around her. Now, she could leave.

The Tulara Ravine was nearly an hour away via speeder bike, and to Minerva's great relief, the troops had not yet made the descent. It was the end of blurrg mating season, so they were traversing the mesas that straddled the ravine. Parking the speeder. Minerva hailed the leader. "You all are in terrible danger, you need to turn back!"

"Good afternoon, Lady Thrawn. Why have you gone local? What happened to your face? Shall we contact the Grand Admiral? With you in charge, we'd have total control by now," the squad leader, GL-1977 inquired in a friendly tone. Minerva was a good leader as far as the troops were concerned. Of course, Minerva could not get her warning across as a perfectly timed barrage of sonic blasts ripped across the horizon, leveling the troops.

From where he was standing, Cham'Syndulla was quite shocked to see a lone girl standing on the horizon, a golden shield protecting the fallen troops, who were groaning in pain while clutching their heads as many succumbed to bleeding out. Her dark brown hair was loose, and in her right hand was a small vorpal blade. Also, he could not help but notice the ear cones around her ears. He gritted his teeth, how dare she figure out how to avoid the sonic weapons. Charging towards him, he ordered everyone to fire at her.

It was here that Minerva would twist her ankle, and as she fell Minerva nicked herself with her blade… and the secret of her Gallifreyan heritage was made known. Cham was horrified, who was this young girl whose blood ran gold like the Doctor? A relation? No, an abomination. Coldly, he shot her point blank. The last thing Minerva saw before passing out was the tall form of Cham'Syndulla's tall frame leaning over her.

When GL-1977 managed to extract himself into an upright position from underneath his dead comrades, his first thought was to report back to home base to alert Captain Slavin about the ambush, but then he saw the sight of Minerva Hektor, akimbo and badly bruised. Running over, he pulled off his gloves (he was trained as a medic) and felt her forehead. She had a fever, this was not good. Slavin would stand by and do nothing, he needed to contact Grand Admiral Thrawn.

By the time the intrepid Stormtrooper reached the mansion, the moon was rising over the horizon. A medical crew was on standby, and once Minerva was checked over she was gently laid in her bed, dressed in a slinky shimmersilk nightgown. Making his way downstairs to the front door, he was approached by Slavin and Thrawn.

Nervously gulping, he was preparing to be demoted for his failure by Slavin when Thrawn fixed his red eyes on the stormtroopers. "Trooper GL-1977, Captain Slavin informed me of your actions earlier on the ravine. Is it true?"

"Yes sir, it is. Officer Hektor warned us of an impending attack…she protected us from sonic weapons, sir. Many died, yes, but many more lived because she faced Cham Syndulla in single combat. She fell, but I managed to keep her steady on the way back."

"You kriffing idiot, you should have left her to die-"

"Slavin, that is quite enough! You are dismissed for the evening, Vortigern. Tell me, GL-1977, have you any training as a medic?"

"Yes sir, I do. I graduated from Imperial Academy with my degree in field medicine."

"I hereby promote you to Medic, First Class. We have use for you aboard the _Chimaera_. Your promotion will go into effect at noon tomorrow, so I suggest you pack tonight and report to the daily transport shuttle at 10 AM. You are dismissed, medic."

"Thank you, Grand Admiral. I will not fail you."

Saluting the Chiss, the newly promoted trooper quickly walked away, a noticeable spring in his step. Thrawn was more than happy to promote the young man, good talent like that was being wasted in the stormtrooper corp. Now, to check up on his beloved.

Standing on the threshold, Thrawn quietly stepped into the dimly lit room. On the bed lay Minerva, her chocolate curls spilling around her head like a waterfall. She was breathing softly, her rose petal lips parted somewhat. All the better to kiss her then.

Laying down so that his chest was level to hers, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Minerva's eyes fluttered open, and she returned the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, before Thrawn lay down and held her in his arms. Falling asleep, both felt as though they were home.


	20. Chapter 20: Fortes Fortuna Iuvat, Part 1

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Vortigern Slavin- Mark Hamill

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: Aniron/Lothlorien - Eyna, Cocobeatles/You Know I Love You- Bruno Corlais

Chapter 20: Fortes Fortuna Iuvat, Part 1

Ryloth's full moons cast the silvery pallor into the bedrooms facing out towards the courtyard, casting the greenery in a soft glow. The dim rays met the window panes of where Minerva and Thrawn were sleeping, entangled in each other's arms. Somewhere outside, the nocturnal hoots of a lone convor could be heard, but just barely.

As it was some point well past midnight, Minerva rolled over onto her side, and the rays of the moon shone on her. Feeling her stir lightly, Thrawn slowly opened his eyes and felt like he was in some sort of waking dream out of an ancient fairy tale. The way Minerva's skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and the pale nightgown against her alabaster skin leant itself to her ethereal looks.

Shifting his weight as not to wake her, he gently stroked her cheek, and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Pulling her closer, Thrawn kissed her hungrily, letting his hands wander up and down her chest. Minerva nuzzled his neck, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands moving to his shoulder blades. He loved her so much, nobody would ever hurt her again.

"Are you all right, my winter rose?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Why?"

"Slavin hurt you earlier, and you faced Cham'Syndulla alone earlier. Must you always be so brave and foolhardy?"

"I was hardly that, Thrawn. Our troops were walking into a trap, and someone had to warn them-"

"Not at the expense of losing you, though. Stormtroopers are meant to take the heavy brunt in skirmishes, and they should have been made aware of the intel regarding yesterday's attack. However, by engaging in single combat, you are intentionally putting yourself in harm's way. Also, sooner or later the Rebels will get word of your Gallifreyan heritage and attempt to abduct you. I do not wish for that to happen."

Letting out a sigh the resonated from the soles of her feet, Minerva laid against Thrawn's chest and admitted he was correct. She had been foolish to reveal herself like that, at the same time she had felt that she had no choice. She eventually fell back asleep, letting Thrawn's steady heartbeat lull her into the warmth of slumber.

Once Minerva had fallen back asleep, Thrawn's active mind returned to yesterday's events. He had been planning a just revenge for Slavin's treatment of Minerva and the fallen troops of the 138th Not as prestigious as the 501st who served Lord Vader, the men of the One Thirty Eighth were nonetheless highly skilled soldiers and competent ones at that. There shameful deaths were, of course, the fault of the Twi'lek partisans, but it was Vortigern Slavin who was to blame. Therefore, he was to be punished.

Thrawn moved away from his sleeping beauty and turned on his datapad. In the report he had sent to Grand Moff Tarkin, he had outlined what had happened to Minerva, the number of troops who had needlessly died, and the many others who had lived and were all undergoing hearing implants in the fortress's medical wing. Also, Thrawn had mentioned that Slavin was a lascivious objectophile, and was frequently tupping a priceless female humanoid statue.

If there was one thing that did not fly with the Imperial Navy, it was any kind of deviant sexual perversion. Pedophiles were barred entrance and were executed on sight. Everyone else was forcibly castrated or sterilized. What happened afterwards was up to local Imperial High Command. Since Thrawn was the highest ranking Imperial on Ryloth, he would be the deciding factor in determining Slavin's fate.

Quickly dressing in a clean uniform, Thrawn contacted Grand Moff Tarkin about his next steps.

"Krennic, you idiot! If you call me one more time about your erstwhile relationship with Galen…oh! Thrawn, it's you. Thank goodness. What are you doing contacting me this early in the morning? Has Cham Syndulla surrendered?"

"Not yet, but he should be charging nearer once his daughter arrives later this week. I have alerted the medical team about what is about to happen to Vortigern. Shall I relieve him of his rank and install Minerva as the de facto governor?"

"Excellent idea, but no. She is far more useful to us as our chief mapmaker and while she is capable on the field of battle, I would prefer it if she stayed closer to you. Could you please turn on a holoprojector? I wish to oversee Slavin's operation myself." 

"As you wish, Grand Moff Tarkin."

While Tarkin and Thrawn were making plans, Vortigern had had a restless night, and this was putting it mildly. He was annoyed that Thrawn had been dismissive towards him in his capacity as _de facto_ governor, and the mapmaker had some nerve rescuing troopers. It had not been his day. Adding to his frustrations, the squad leader had gotten promoted to Medic, First class when clearly he should have died along with Officer Hektor during the attack. These thoughts nibbled away at his already troubled subconscious, and after a couple of hours tossing and turning, Slavin was at his wit's end. Freeing himself from the stifling clothes he had been wearing to bed, his middle aged body meandered out into his office.

There were no light on, except for the dim back up lighting that was used in case of a power outage. Pressing his ear against the door that led from his office to the exterior antechamber, he heard nothing except the march of troopers on night duty. Relieved, he let out a deep sigh. One of the perks of running Tann Province was that the troopers under his command had to do every little thing he requested, no matter how outrageous.

Seeing that he was free to have his way with the statue, he slid behind it and began snogging its ample curves. Gripping the hips, he began making love to the statue whispering all sorts of vulgarities that would have made even Casanova blush in embarrassment. This was the only activity that kept him sane during his waking hours, and little did he know it was about to cost him. Big time.

His passion was reaching a dizzying peak, when the door whooshed open, and standing at the threshold were none other than Grand Admiral Thrawn…and the scowling holo projection of Grand Moff Tarkin! Standing behind them was a menacing looking med droid. Slavin paled and placed his hands in front of his lower half to prevent further humilation.

"Slavin, you pervert! Droid, restrain him. Thrawn, have you readied the knife?"

Gazing at the sharpened blade, Slavin's eyes widened in fear. Panicing, he bolted and nearly made it out the door to freedom…but was stopped by two storm troopers. Thrawn motioned for the troopers to hold him down as the droid injected synthetic testosterone in order to prevent voice disorders. There was a quick _swish_ , and as Vortigern gazed down, he heard the sound of flesh hitting the floor and a smear of blood between his legs.

The pain was excruciating, and it hurt one thousand times worse as the droid applied a laser to the wound, cauterizing it. Screaming in pain, he begged to be killed. Neither Thrawn nor Tarkin would hear of it. The punishment for his sexual deviancy had been delivered, and it was now that Tarkin pronounced his final judgement.

"For the needless deaths of Ryloth's finest and the assault on Officer Hektor, you are hereby demoted to Ensign. You will be Captain in name only, Grand Admiral Thrawn is now in charge of daily operations. Tomorrow, you will plant mines in the Tulara Ravine, and wait for Cham Syndulla's daughter and her Rebel friends to arrive. Do I make myself clear?"

"Go kriff yourself," Salvin snarled.

Thrawn smacked him so hard, the former Captain fell to his feet, and Thrawn forced him to apologize and did not leave until the statue was cleaned and restored. Afterwards, no more was spoken of what had happened as Slavin was locked in his bedroom to recover.

Meanwhile and elsewhere, Hera had gotten word that her father needed help and announced that in three days' time, everyone would be heading to Ryloth to assist the Free Ryloth movement.


	21. Chapter 21: Fortes Fortuna Iuvat, Part 2

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Vortigern Slavin- Mark Hamill, Kanan Jarrus- Freddie Prinze Jr, Hera'Syndulla- Vanessa Marshall, Sabine Wren- Tiya Sircar, Ezra Bridger- Taylor Gray, Zeb- Steven Blum, Chopper- himself/Ben Burtt, Cham'Syndulla- David Ogden Stiers, Numa- Cote DePablo

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, slight Kallus/Zeb

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: The Days Between- John Williams, Arrietty's Song- Cecile Corbel

Chapter 21: Fortes Fortuna Iuvat, Part 2

It took the _Ghost_ crew the entire three days to reach Ryloth from Lothal because of engine problems. First, Chopper had updated the wrong components and then tried to blame it on Zeb, who wasn't having any of that and spent the better part of the morning chasing the droid around, shouting obscenities and finally trapped the droid next to the hyperdrive motivator and gave them both a long zap with the shock-blade. Well, it did a number on Chopper all right, and it revealed that the sneaky droid had been recording Zeb at night for blackmail. The holofilms revealed his risqué dreams involving him and Kallus, and the Lasat was not yet ready to admit his long standing crush on the Imperial officer. Everyone else knew he was gay and were fine with it. "Karabast, that can't get out," Zeb lamented as the droid rolled away, cackling evilly as the _Ghost_ suddenly dropped out of hyperspace.

As it turned out, Zeb's payback also fried the hyperdrive motivator, so Hera had to call Vizago to get another one installed. Chopper apologized, but refused to say what for. Kanan spent most of the night helping Hera install the hyperdrive, while Ezra and Sabine discussed why Zeb had gotten so angry with Chopper to begin with.

"It has to do with Zeb's secret crush," Ezra told Sabine conspiratorially as they started a round of holochess. Sabine's brown eyes narrowed, since when did Zeb have a secret crush? Then again, Ezra was his roommate. She grinned, "Spill."

Looking around and using the Force to make sure nobody was listening, Ezra whispered to her, "You are not to say a word of this to anyone. Not Hera, not Kanan, not Rex and especially not Zeb. He's sensitive about this." 

"About being gay? We already know and are fine with it. Not like he's head over heels for Agent Kallus…"

Ezra groaned and smacked his forehead.

"KRIFF! Is that it?"

"Yes and calm down!"

"How can I calm down knowing my friend is in love with an Imperial? How long have you known?"

"Since last October, when those dreams began. Ugh, it's bad enough that I hear them when I sleep."

"How racy are they?"

"You don't want to know."

Sabine shuddered and the conversation as a sulky Zeb came in after being lectured by Hera. The hyperdrive was finally installed, but it would be another 12 hours before it could be activated, so the first twelve hours of the second day were spent travelling at sublight speed.

Kanan and Ezra got in some Jedi training, and Kanan was proud of his padawan. In many ways, he considered the boy to be the son he never had. Heck, the whole crew was his family, his _real_ family and nothing was going to change that. It didn't help that he had blatantly lied to the Bendu about this, and when Thrawn did raze Atollon (on Christmas Day no less) Kanan's perfectly constructed world would fall apart. For the time being though, all was right within his personal life.

By the time the _Ghost_ limped to Ryloth, Cham'Syndulla and his number two, Numa were on tenterhooks. Hera had not contacted them as she said she would and then he learned about the hyperdrive malfunction. Surely, she could get another ship that worked better for everyone. The Free Ryloth movement had a small fleet of freighters, and since he was running the operation he could afford the loss of one.

Drinking his afternoon pot of herbal tea, his video comm rang, the holo symbol of Phoenix Squadron appearing. He smiled and let out a sigh of relief, it was about time they made contact.

"Hera! You're all right!"

"Hi, dad. Yes, we're all okay. Sorry we couldn't get here sooner. We had… _technical_ difficulties."

"So I have heard. Hera, don't you think it's time to upgrade to a newer model of freighter? I have a few beauties in the fleet you can use."

"Dad, I appreciate the offer, I really do. But, you're making a bigger deal out of this than you need to. The hyperdrive has been fixed. We answered your call for help. We noticed the high amount of Imperial ships. Have they taken Tann Province?"

"Yes after a matter of months. At first, the campaign was sloppy and troops were lost on both sides and for a while, we had the upper hand. One day, everything changed. The Empire heard about Slavin's complete mess and set up a two pronged approach."

"You're not making much sense, Dad. Who or what has changed things so radically?"

"There's a girl here, a human woman not much older than your resident artist… she fought me in open combat and she's a _Gallifreyan_! Not to mention, she used the legends of the Night Witch against us. On top of that, the new commander has stymied us at every turn. He is ruthless and effective."

"Who are they?"

"I am unsure of who they are, the girl is a complete enigma. Unlike other Imperials I have faced, her eyes are unclouded by hate and she left a proper offering and showed reverence at the family crypt. The commander is unlike anyone I have ever met, he has blue skin and glowing red eyes." 

"Shavit, that's Grand Admiral Thrawn! Don't know who the girl is though, Thrawn's girlfriend maybe?"

"Sounds about right, she was wearing an engagement ring when I met her in single combat- don't give me that look, Jarrus! I'll meet you within the hour."

Severing the connection, Numa walked in and informed her boss that the _Ghost_ had been sighted. Speeders and blurrgs had been prepped.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Tann Province, Thrawn's timeline had been correct, down to the last millisecond. Imperial slicers had intercepted the _Ghost's_ transactions with Vizago and the transmissions from Cham'Syndulla to his daughter. Thrawn was slightly distressed at the revelation of Minerva's Gallifreyan heritage, but he couldn't hide her away forever. As far as they knew, she had no connection to Kanan Jarrus. He hypothesized the Jedi had not made mention of having a daughter, and would not as it would jeopardize the mission. He had buried this secret deeply, and it would eventually reveal itself at a most inopportune moment. Now, all he and Minerva had to do was wait for the Rebels to come charging in.

For Vortigern Slavin, the three days had been the longest of his life. After being castrated, he had been forced to repair and restore the statue of Rhea'Syndulla under the supervision of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who would beat him with the barrel end of a rifle if he did something incorrectly. It took him 14 hours to complete it and then he was forced to do all of his own laundry and formally apologize and pay restitution (4 month's pay) to the mapmaker. She had forgiven him, and had blackened his eyes, under the order of Moff Tarkin.

Time seemed to slow down into the wee hours of the fourth day, as everyone prepared for the next steps.


	22. Chapter 22: Fortes Fortuna Iuvat, Part 3

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Vortigern Slavin- Mark Hamill, Kanan Jarrus- Freddie Prinze Jr, Hera'Syndulla- Vanessa Marshall, Sabine Wren- Tiya Sircar, Ezra Bridger- Taylor Gray, Zeb- Steven Blum, Chopper- himself/Ben Burtt, Cham'Syndulla- David Ogden Stiers, Numa- Cote DePablo

Pairings: slight Kallus/Zeb, Kanan/Hera, Thrawn/Minerva

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: Cursum Perficio/Pax Deorum- Enya

Chapter 22: Fortes Fortuna Iuvat, Part 3

The ascent to the cliff-carved fortress that currently housed the Free Ryloth movement was crawling with security personnel, all staffed with the latest rifles and sniper guns, just in case. They needed to be ready at a moment's notice, and especially now with the Imperials in complete control of Tann Province.

Because it was the beginning of the rainy season, the normally dry gullies were flush of water and any number of blurrgs and numas were crowded along the banks, and the further away one got from home base, the gullies widened into proper channels that turned into roaring rivers filled with silvery water that in turn powered the mills and factories on the fringes, far away and too unimportant for the Imperials to take notice.

Because the Ghost crew was far too large of a group, Sabine and Zeb had to ride blurrgs while everyone else rode in the speeder. However, it would have been better for Rex to have ridden a blurrg, because they were not two hours into the trip when he got speeder sick, and nearly passed out from fever. Zeb was annoyed because riding on the blurrg, while great fun, reminded him that this was the sort of thing Agent Kallus (possibly) liked to do, and he was starting to sigh dreamily whenever his thoughts turned to the ISB agent. Embarrassed that he was going to reveal his crush, he traded places with Rex, who turned out to be much happier riding the blurrg.

For the resident Mandolorian, Sabine was having a grand time. She enjoyed riding as much as she enjoyed art. As the daughter of the reigning family back on Krownest, from an early age she had been expected to do certain activities that upper-class Mandolorian women took part in. Riding was one of these activities, and she excelled at it. She started laughing in a carefree manner as she allowed herself to remember the happy memories of her childhood, before the Academy, before her father was imprisoned.

The whole jaunt was merry, except Ezra was filled with a strange sense of dread, and he didn't like it. At first, he though it nothing but a remnant of his brushes with the Dark Side of the Force, first with Darth Maul, and then with the Sith Holocron. It had many days of perpetual meditation and lightsaber sparring to break the link.

In the end, all he had gotten for his hard work were migraines and images of a beautiful girl some years older than himself, in Imperial regalia, working on a map. There was something familiar and mysterious about her, in fact she reminded him of Kanan.

He had said something to Kanan about the girl, and his master, his surrogate father, had reacted in the worst way possible. His watery-grey eyes had widened in fear and disgust and he had exclaimed, "What do you mean, we're related? There is no way in the whole firefekking galaxy I am related to that, that…harlot!" By now, his face was as red as Vader's lightsaber blade and the string of obscenities coming out of his mouth was bound to set some new record that even Chopper couldn't compete.

Ezra began to back away slowly, but decided to calm Kanan down. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he told his master to calm down, it wasn't anything to worry about. "Not like you two are related or anything,' he joked cautiously. Oddly, Kanan stiffened slightly at the last comment and at last let out a deep breath from his nose.

"I didn't mean to react that way, Ezra. That girl… it's nothing to worry about. Let's get some training in, all right?"

Just like that, everything had gone back to normal in the blink of an eye. Dwelling on it as the speeder continued to the hide out, Ezra could not help but feel something dreadful was going to happen on this mission. He just hoped his new family made it out in one piece.

By the time everyone reached the base, they were hot, sweaty and tired. Numa greeted them and showed them to where they could freshen up and join her and Cham for an early dinner, and what a dinner it was. Blurrg cassoulet, bittersweet green salad with Fondorian dressing with jogan seasoning, spiced cider and honey cakes for dessert. The banquet table was set up in such an inviting manner that for at least the first hour, there was no talking but rather the feasting and quiet contentment of eating good food and being amongst good company.

While at table, Ezra's head began to buzz and he realized he was making a connection in the Force. It was not to Kanan, it was to the girl he had seen. Across the table, Hera and Kanan were too busy playing boyfriend and girlfriend to notice anything else going on around them. Ezra smiled gently, he was happy that they were acting like a normal couple, he could use the Force to spy on the Imperials.

Reaching out with the Force, Ezra was able to see what was going on in the Syndulla clan palace. Storm troopers were on patrol, Thrawn and some human official were discussing trade policy with local Imperial occupied systems, and the girl… she was slowly making her way back from the kitchens, where she had apparently had the servants leave for the nearby chance. He decided to speak to her via the Force.

 _Hi there! Are you the map maker everyone keeps talking about?_

 _Jesus Christ Superstar! Get out of my head!_

 _I'll take that as a yes, then._

 _What do you want? You're a persona non grata, as far as my fiancée is concerned._

 _Fiancée? Wait a sec, you're getting married to the blue thing?_

 _How dare you call him that!_

Fuming, Minerva severed contact with Ezra and flounced into Slavin's office, where she was having dinner with Thrawn and Vortigern. Her face was still flushed and she was trembling when she walked through the double doors, and as soon as Thrawn observed his Winter Rose, he knew Ezra had used the Force to contact Minerva. Peeved to no end, he would deal with this matter after dinner.

Dinner was an understated affair, Slavin was feeling sorry for himself and refused to acknowledge reports that the _Ghost_ crew was heading right for them. In fact, as far as Slavin was concerned, all Twi'leks looked away, so one dead one was as good as any other. His blindness to what Cham and Hera actually looked like in real life amused Thrawn greatly.

"If what you say about all Twi'leks looking alike is valid, Vortigern, please indulge my curiosity. If one of the Free Ryloth partisans barged down the door, how could you tell it was truly Cham'Syndulla?"

"It's his office, after all. He's tall, sharp-toothed and red skinned. No wait, is he orange? Kriff! Stop making me look like a bloody fool in front of your wife."

"I did no such thing, Slavin. I merely made an inquiry to satiate my curiosity, and in turn you fumbled over the gaps in your argument's logic."

Slavin dismissed them after this, wishing to save whatever remained of his pride and wounded ego. Thrawn took Minerva's arm in his and escorted her back to the solarium, where they sat down in the window seat. Minerva curled into Thrawn's lap and lay her head on his chest and let out a sigh. Kissing the top of her head, he inquired about what had happened before she came into dinner.

Minerva explained it as best she could, as she had never shared a Force Bond with anyone before. Also, she had no wish to associate with anyone connected with her father, of all people. Thrawn agreed that the conversation was unusual, and deduced that Ezra would be arriving at the estate in a misguided attempt to take it back.

As they sat there musing about it, Minerva asked her lover, "It's likely that the droid will come along, since he'll blend in after a paint job and Hera will come here disguised. It makes sense, Vortigern doesn't notice anything right in front of him-" She was cut off by Thrawn kissing her, hungrily and desperately. She was his whole world, and nothing would stop him from slaying anyone that lay a hand on her.

Breaking apart for air, Thrawn lay her down on the bed where they lay cuddling for the better part of an hour. The sun set and the hues of orange, purple, and red played out on the neutral tones of the wallpaper. The couple watched the display before Thrawn's comm beeped.

"Sir, we have engaged the Rebels 20 minutes outside the compound."

"Who is it that you have engaged in battle?"

"The Jedi, the artist, the Lasat thingy, and a few partisans. Shall we give chase?"

"Do that, and keep them away as long as you can." 

"Yes, sir."

Slowly sitting up, Minerva shared a look with Thrawn. They were here then, Hera'Syndulla and Ezra Bridger, along with the droid.

Showtime!


	23. Chapter 23: Fortes Fotuna Iuvat, Part 4

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Vortigern Slavin- Mark Hamill, Hera'Syndulla- Vanessa Marshall, Kanan Jarrus- Freddie Prinze Jr, Sabine Wren- Tiya Sircar, Ezra Bridger- Taylor Gray, Zeb- Steven Blum, Chopper- himself/Ben Burtt, Cham'Syndulla- David Ogden Stiers, Numa- Cote DePablo

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Author's note: Ryl is equivalent to French.

Chapter Soundtrack: You Know I love you- Coraline soundtrack, Thrawn's Web, Kevin Kliner

Chapter 23: Fortes Fortuna Iuvat, Part 4

When Vortigern heard that Hera ( _the Hera'Syndulla!_ ) was showing up at the front door, he was sweating bullets. He was about to order the front door to be heavily guarded, in case she tried to force her way inside, but as many of the stormtroopers who were out in that part of the compound were out fighting the Free Ryloth partisans and the _Ghost_ crew, the everyday ground crew was on guard patrol that evening. It was a fine evening, the moon was full and it was clement outside. In fact, it was not yet eight o'clock.

As it was, he had taken three showers and two baths to calm himself down, of course that really didn't do the trick until Thrawn commed him and told him that he had everything under control. He had no idea what the Grand Admiral had in mind, but this let him off the hook, or so he thought.

Thrawn explained his plan to Minerva as they walked along the corridors towards Slavin's office. According to him, Hera, Ezra and Chopper would already be in disguise and come in through the back door as to avoid detection. From there, they would make it to the office and make off with the kalikori, as it was the one thing that Hera would want. Also, it was far easier to retrieve the family totem than the partially burnt portrait. Minerva had to agree with him.

"Of course, it all comes down to timing. We (you and I) will have to persuade Slavin to leave his office long enough for Captain Syndulla to take the bait."

"Will that work?"

Thrawn chuckled at her latest comment. "Beloved, you still doubt me, even now?"

Minerva blushed, and Thrawn pulled her close for a heated kiss. After breaking apart, she rested her head on his shoulder and they walked together into Slavin's office. He was unaware of any greater plan, and this was for sanity reasons. Among other things, Slavin would shoot to kill and the game would be over.

Thrawn had an ulterior motive for bringing Minerva along. With the revelation of Minerva's proper offering at the Syndulla crypt and her recent Force conversation, Hera and Ezra would be under the impression that Minerva was the victim of a forced arranged marriage under Palpatine (which was a total falsehood) and was naïve when it came to matters of the heart. Also helping this façade was his military prowess, Minerva's until now unknown status to the larger Rebel community, and the idea that Imperials were incapable of knowing what love and happiness were. By exploiting these inconsistencies, they would walk into a trap and the family unit would tear itself apart. Ergo, he had instructed Minerva to stay silent and take out Ezra.

So, they walked into the office, extracted Slavin (who was still drooling over the newly refurbished statue of Rhea'Syndulla) and went for a brisk walk around the perimeters to do a quick inspection. By the time they returned, Hera and Ezra would be just leaving the office, or close to. As for the droid known as Chopper, most likely he would either be escorting them or down in the basement with plans to blow the whole place sky high once they (the Rebels) escaped. Thrawn was betting on the former as this was supposedly a stealth mission.

Thrawn's theory was correct, because while they were finishing the inspection, Hera, Ezra and Chopper had successfully broken into Cham's office. Hera smiled brightly at seeing her father's office mostly intact, and she nearly teared up looking at her mother's statue. Ezra looked at it, he could tell Hera took after her mother in many respects. "Your mother was beautiful Hera, it's too bad she, you and my mom never got a chance to meet," Ezra said thoughtfully as he studied the mosaic portrait.

Hera walked over to it, and allowed herself to gently trace the outlines of her mother's face, tears nearly coming to her eyes. Hugging Ezra with one arm, she sighed, "You know something, Ez? I get the feeling they would. She would spoil you rotten." Laughing, she gave her adopted son a loving hug and the Force bond sang harmoniously. It was moments like these that Ezra was glad he had taken a chance with them. In a way, they were his new family.

It was here Hera let out a cry and picked up a wooden totem. Ezra walked over and squinted at it, what was that thing? "What is that thing, anyway," he queried curiously. Hera explained to him that is was a kalikori and it was passed down from one generation to the next. "We've gotten what we came for. Ezra, Chop, let's go."

"That's it? We came for a child's plaything?"

"Bwap, bwha, ba?"

"Listen here, boys. A kalikori is _not_ a child's plaything," Hera scolded as Ezra popped his Stormtrooper helmet back on. Something in the back of his head was tingling… a familiar presence in the Force. KRIFF!

Before he could say anything to Hera, the doors leading from Cham'Syndulla's office whooshed open… and in stepped three imperials, Thrawn, Slavin and the girl! Ducking behind the decorative panels, Hera assumed the role of a Twi'lek slave as Chopper quickly wheeled off to the opposite side of the room.

Upon entrance, Thrawn and Minerva recognized Hera for who she was immediately, but Slavin, being the boor that he was, marched right up to her and began berating her. Hera lowered her eyes, when Minerva decided to intervene, to Thrawn's surprise.

"Madame, pourquoi êtes-vous ici quand vous devriez être à la maison? (Madam, why are you here when you should be home?)"

"Je ... je n'ai pas reçu de salaire ... et ma famille a faim ...( I...I was not paid wages...and my family is hungry...)."

It was here Hera found herself looking the young woman in the eyes. The female Imperial's impossibly blue eyes were clear, and unclouded by hate. Something about this young woman reminded her very much of Kanan, that much was true. Was it possible that they were related somehow?

Hera did not have much time to think it over because Thrawn pulled her up and placed a finger on Minerva's rose petal lips before chiding her gently. "Now Minerva," he scolded gently, "she is not a ladies maid." Minerva nodded, and stepped quietly back at his side. Hera was taken aback, why was Thrawn telling her how to act? Was she unaccustomed to being around slaves?

Of course, it was here that Slavin took the reins. Scowling at the Twi'lek, he growled, "Out of the way peasant. You are not to leave the kitchen levels, where _your people_ belong."

Adopting her native accent, she apologized profusely, "Sorry sir, I will be on my way."

Of course, Thrawn noticed Hera clinging to the kalikori and decided to halt the extraction. Turning to Hera, he inquired gently, "Excuse me, but my wife and I are visitors to your world. I would like to know what you think of our Imperial occupation."

"I don't think I would be of much help, I am a poor refugee…" 

"Interesting. Then why may I ask do you have that? Guard, please bring her into the office." Thrawn instructed. Minerva sensed where this was going, and she quietly followed behind him, acting meek and obedient. Ezra followed warily as did Slavin. The door shut, and Slavin forced her into the chair.

Hera was frightened, and yet managed to keep her composure. They couldn't have figured out the plan already, could they? Examining the kalikori, Thrawn asked her in a surprisingly conversational tone about why she had grabbed the kalikori and not something she easily could sell for rations.

No sooner had Thrawn finished his question, that Slavin opened his big mouth, "It's nothing but a primitive trinket. Who cares if it's sold for food, and why she grabbed it?"

"Ah, Vortigern, you fail to see the larger picture for what a kalikori is. This particular kalikori belongs to Clan Syndulla, and it passed down from generation to generation. It is a way of passing on family history, and I will tell you know, our guest is not who she seems."

As Thrawn started to explain what the kalikori meant, dread began to gnaw at her psyche. The way he pronounced everything correctly, he knew who she was and was merely playing her to get an answer. She and her family had walked right into a cleverly disguised trap.

"Sir, she's just a peasant, not a guest," Slavin sputtered angrily. It was here Thrawn played his trump card while leaning into the Twi'lek pilot, just enough to put her on edge. "War, it's all you've ever known. You were so young when you survived the Clone Wars. War is in your blood, whereas I study war as an art to perfect it. Vortigern, Minerva, may I introduce Hera'Syndulla, freedom figher, Rebel pilot and daughter of Cham'Syndulla." Thrawn bowed, revealing the portrait and it finally dawned on Slavin that Thrawn had been correct as usual.

It was here that Ezra pulled his blaster to attack Thrawn, but Minerva was quicker. Activating her blade, she slit his back armor and as he stumbled forward, Thrawn stunned him. Hera's jaw dropped as Thrawn gave her a dark look as two stormtroopers hauled her to her feet.

Slavin was astounded, "But, how did you know there was another Rebel?"

Minerva replied, "Because Rebels always bring back up."

Thrawn smiled at her, there was the Minerva he knew and loved. Hera was taken aback by all of this, how in the blinking galaxy were Imperials capable of understanding what love was. By now, Thrawn had thrown them into a holding cell on the other side of Cham's office. As Hera and Ezra landed on the floor, Thrawn addressed her while holding onto the kalikori.

"It is unfortunate that we could not meet under different circumstances, Captain Syndulla. I will be keeping your kalikori in a place of honor, I assure you."

"It's not a collector item, Thrawn or something to put into your child's nursery once your _concubine_ bears you a son…" No sooner had these poisoned words left Hera's mouth than she was met with a truly angered Chiss. She did not know that in Chiss society, to denigrate one's spouse among the aristocracy was a faux pas one did not recover from. Hera found that the hard way as Thrawn viciously threw her back against the wall and hit her head so hard, her lekku were ringing loudly and the back of her skull was bruised.

"I came to world to study your art, and you denigrate my wife. You have sealed your own fate," he seethed. Managing to pull himself together, he ordered troopers to throw them into a cell. That chore finished, he returned to the office and addressed Slavin, "See to it that the kalikori is sent to my private office aboard the _Chimaera_."

Slavin was stupefied by this, why? "But sir! It's just a piece of Twi'lek trash," he sputtered. Thrawn turned on him in an instant, baring his teeth and hissing angrily while lifting Vortigern by his tunic. Minerva backed up in fear a little bit, it bothered her to see him act this way. Within a heartbeat, he had regained his normal stoic demeanor. Lowering Slavin, he apologized and left with Minerva.

Once they were out in the corridor, Minerva confronted Thrawn about his behavior towards Slavin. After making her feelings known, Thrawn snogged her hungrily, not caring who saw. She was his wife, and nobody spoke ill of her. After they broke apart, he explained what had happened and Chiss societal taboos. This gave her something to think about as they prepared for the next steps.


	24. Chapter 24: Fortes Fortuna Iuvat, Part 5

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Vortigern Slavin- Mark Hamill, Hera'Syndulla- Vanessa Marshall, Kanan Jarrus- Freddie Prinze Jr, Sabine Wren- Tiya Sircar, Ezra Bridger- Taylor Gray, Zeb- Steven Blum, Chopper- himself/Ben Burtt, Cham'Syndulla- David Ogden Stiers, Numa- Cote DePablo

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: I am the Doctor!- BBC Radio Orchestra, Once Upon a December- Deanna Carter cover

Chapter 24: Fortes Fortuna Iuvat, Part 5

As Hera and Ezra were led away towards the holding cells located on the main floor, Chopper whirled away, frightened and confused. He knew what he had to do, he had been assigned to blow the Syndulla clan manor sky high. However, the buildings power source was located directly beneath where Hera and Ezra were being held currently. Surely Hera had a backup plan, he hoped.

It was here Hera commed him, he had to go through with the plan, as she was unaware of Thrawn's next plan. He was also ordered to take out any stormtroopers guarding the Twi'lek slaves who needed to be freed. Confirming his mission, Chopper gleefully went about his business, placing chargers everywhere he could reach. He also took out as many stormtroopers as he could.

As he wheeled towards the kitchen, he hacked through the security codes and let out a squawk of confusion. Where were the captives? There were no bodies, had they all been killed or taken elsewhere? Frantic about not upsetting Hera further, the droid rolled about but to no avail.

Giving up, he wheeled out to the corridor that led from the kitchen back to the power generators when his optic sensor picked up on something. It was the pretty Imperial and she was walking towards him, comepletely calm. She was either very brave, very foolish, or maybe a mixture of both.

Kneeling down so that she was eye level with him, Minerva grinned cheekily at the droid, very well aware of what Hera intentions were. As a matter of fact, so was Thrawn. "This was your home, must be sad you have to destroy it. I suppose it's the only way to keep sleemos like Slavin away."

Chopper stared at her. "Bwop, bwop, bwah beep?"

"I have no idea what a Dalek is, and my name is _not_ Sarah Jane Smith."

The droid made a gesture towards her knife, and Minerva retorted she knew nothing about the Time Wars, the TARDIS or the Doctor for that matter. The droid replied no Imperial had eyes like hers, clear and unclouded by hate. He wished her luck, and rolled off. He made it back outside into the front yard where he hid behind the shrubbery, alerted Hera and waited for further instructions.

Minerva returned to Thrawn's side when he ordered Slavin to put a call through via the Holonet frequency that the Free Ryloth movement and the Ghost crew were using. Time to introduce Minerva to the Ghost crew and get Slavin blown to smithereens in the process.

The staticy blue image of the Imperial Empire showed up on the datapad Kanan had. It was Slavin, and it was urgent. Halting all at once, everyone gathered around the screen as the holographic form of Grand Admiral Thrawn appeared. Slavin gasped, Kanan glared and everyone else grew angry. What had he done with Hera, Ezra and Chopper?

"Good evening, Governor Syndulla and company. I don't believe we have been properly introduced-"

"I know very well who you are! You are Grand Admiral Thrawn, and you have captured my daughter, Hera and her companions. Where are they, you bastard?"

Thrawn's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the insult, "That's going a bit far, don't you think? After all, you were the one who attacked my fiancée who was trying to defend herself." It was here the holocam zoomed towards a beautiful young woman with dark brown and clear blue eyes, and Hera (who had been brought in to observe) let out an audible gasp. Why had her father attacked this young woman?

Thrawn continued, "I have all three of them scheduled for execution first thing tomorrow morning, including the droid. I don't suppose you would be willing to discuss terms of surrender, would you?"

Cham swallowed, "No! Don't kill her, please! If I offer myself in her place will you let them go?"

Thrawn considered it and recalled that Cham'Syndulla was an honorable man, and decided to hold the Twi'lek to his word. "The leader of the Free Ryloth movement in exchange for your daughter… I accept your deal. You and the Rebels will come alone, no partisans for the exchange."

Cham nodded, "Agreed."

As soon as the transmission was nixed, Thrawn gave orders for Slavin to be in charge of the prisoner exchange. He quietly explained to Minerva that in all likelihood Cham would commit suicide to free everyone, and Ryloth would be a lost cause. However, the two of them would be returning afterwards back to the _Chimaera_ to resume their assault on Phoenix Squadron and ensnaring Agent Kallus in a trap to prove he was committing high treason under Imperial law.

Kissing her, he sent her to be while he informed the troops to be ready for the morning prisoner exchange.

Meanwhile back on the _Ghost_ , Cham and Kanan were planning what was going to happen when they rescued Hera. When Hera and Cham had crossed exactly halfway towards their intended destination, Chopper would detonate the charger, taking the fortress out. With all of the chaos, Sabine, Zeb and Rex would charge in with blasters and grenades and then they would make their escape in all of the chaos. Kanan liked this, he would finally be rid of his biological daughter and her alien fiancée.

It was a restless night for everyone, Imperial and Rebel alike. The sun rose languidly over Ryloth's desert horizon, and everyone prepared for the morning ahead. Thrawn and Minerva wore their summer uniforms and so did Slavin, who was letting all the power go to his head, as usual. Minerva brought the prisoners their breakfast, and she mentioned that she had been the one to free the captives, which confused Hera and Ezra to no end. Neither of them could detect any guile or deceit on her end and after she left, Ezra commented Minerva had a pure soul and was honest with them. So, why was she in love with Thrawn?

After they had eaten, Slavin barged in and cuffed them. "Move quickly, Rebel scum," he hissed disgustedly. They were forced outside into the front courtyard, where Thrawn and Minerva were waiting. Vortigern gazed at the sky impatiently, he was too eager to have his cake and eat it too.

The minutes passed slowly, and Slavin was beginning to complain when the familiar shape of the _Ghost_ materialized and landed on the pavement. The flight hatch detached with a loud whoosh, and ever so slowly Cham'Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus moved down the ramp, followed by the Ghost crew.

Slavin's eyes widened in delight as the defeated figure of Cham'Syndulla strode towards him. "Praise Palpatine- at long last I am triumphant. I, Vortigern Slavin, have triumphed over the Free Ryloth movement once and for all…" He was gloating until Thrawn shot him a dark look. Hera's eyes widened when she saw her father submit to Slavin, but she and Ezra were pushed forward and they made their way back to the ship, as had been planned.

No sooner were Hera and Ezra no more than 10 feet from the ship, Cham'Syndulla immolated himself and ran headfirst into Slavin, burning the Imperial horribly. Taking this as the signal, Chopper detonated the charges, and the whole of the Syndulla estate went up in flames. Eager to avenge their friends, Zeb, Sabine and Rex charged into the melee… only to meet fierce resistance from Thrawn and Minerva.

The retreat back to the _Ghost_ was short, but painful. Everyone had cuts, bruises and strains and even Chopper had a few dents to his back. As the _Ghost_ pulled into hyperspace, Hera and Chopper gazed out of the windshield in a melancholy silence. So many memories, both good and bad played out at the estate, and now it was all gone. Cham'Syndulla's sacrifice would not go unheeded, the Free Ryloth movement would continue and honor his name and memory. That was all they could do.

Back on Ryloth, Thrawn and Minerva emerged unscathed, as Minerva's shield had protected them from the ensuing blasts and the currently raging inferno. Nestled in Thrawn's arms as the shuttle entered hyperspace, they both knew they were returning to the dragon's lair. However, they were united and slowly, but surely the Rebels would tear themselves apart with the revelation of Kanan's maiden sister. Then, and only then, would the Rebel threat on Lothal truly be dead.


	25. Chapter 25: Interlude 1

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Yogar Lyste- Daniel Radcliffe, Admiral Konstantine- Mark Hamill, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, Lyste/Konstantine

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: It's Hard Work!- Spirited Away OST, The Days Between- John Williams, Cursum Perficio- Enya

Chapter 25: Interlude I

As the Imperial shuttle entered hyperspace to reconnect with the Seventh Fleet, Thrawn took some time to admire his lovely fiancée. The fresh air and battlefield experience had done wonders for her. Her skin tone had taken on a healthy glow, her weight was where it should be and he could make out the amber highlights in her chocolate hued hair. In other words, she was positively radiant.

Turning around in her chair, Minerva inquired to him what he happened to be looking at. Thrawn smiled at her, and she melted. The pilot rolled her eyes at the PDA, newlyweds! YEESH! Trips back to home base always seem to take less time, no matter where you are in the universe. Minerva reflected on this and Thrawn agreed that it was an interesting paradox.

By the time the shuttle reached the _Chimaera's_ hangar bay, it was about half an hour until the second lunch break, or about 1:30 pm. Lieutenant Yogar Lyste, newly promoted from Major, was on patrol duty and he took his job seriously. As the only competent Imperial on Lothal (excluding Kallus and Pryce), he was promoted by Moff Tarkin only two days ago. When he received word that Imperial shuttle 1138-311A was returning, Yogar felt as though he might faint upon learning who was aboard. It was Minerva Hektor who had sent his heart aflutter, and not for the usual reason.

Plenty of cadets had crushes on the Chief Map-maker, but Lyste was not one of them. First of all, he was gay, and more importantly, he had been one of the cadets on Coruscant whose life had been saved when Minerva stopped that awful brawl four years ago. Since then, he had worked hard to prove himself worthy of working on ship, with the ulterior motive of possibly seeing her again one day. Her kind and selfless act had stayed with him, and he wished to thank her. In a way, it had been a self-confidence boost.

The shuttle landed and ground crews leapt out, ready to clean and refuel. Thrawn and Minerva walked out and down the front ramp, where they were saluted by a clean-shaven black haired man a couple of years younger than Minerva. "Welcome back, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Officer Hektor. I take it your trip went well?"

His tone, while cheerful and friendly, had a tinge of nervousness to it. It took Minerva a minute to put two and two together, he was one of the cadets she had saved! She smiled at him and acknowledged him in a kind, sisterly way. Thrawn silently observed them as they made their way towards the bridge, and thanked Lyste for his warm welcome and praised his reliable service. He was also thinking Lyste might be a good match for Eli. However, he would have to observe Yogar longer before playing matchmaker for his human brother.

As they entered the large, open space, they were greeted by Admiral Konstantine, head honcho of the Seventh Fleet. Although he was the ranking officer of the whole fleet, everyone more often than not deferred to Grand Admiral Thrawn because of the higher rank, and it bothered him greatly. It was time to let Imperial High Command know that he was in charge of what went on, and he intended to stop the Grand Admiral and Map Maker from sharing a room. It was inappropriate, he said. Moff Tarkin and Yularen had told him to stop being a prude and since Thrawn and Minerva were consenting adults, why did it matter?

Konstantine had argued about impropriety, and given his terrible track record against the Specters at that moment, it was agreed to let him at least have this victory. It would prevent future tantrums. So when the double doors whooshed open, he was expected to dress the couple down, but that was before his brown eyes fell on Yogar Lyste. As they did, a noticeable flush rose to his cheeks and the entire room became unbearably hot. The new officer was boyishly handsome, tall with some muscle, soft back hair and twinkling eyes. His lips looked soft, and Konstantine found himself wondering if the rest of Lyste was just as soft and inviting.

He addressed Thrawn and Minerva, "Welcome back, Grand Admiral and Lady Thrawn. As much as you two are in love with one another, as the de facto commanding officer, I am ordering the two of you to start sleeping separately." He gave them the sharpest look he could muster, but even that was difficult because Pryce had just entered the room to see what was going on.

Thrawn replied this was fine, he and Minerva had discussed their bedroom arrangement on the trip back, and she was looking forward to having her privacy again. When Thrawn had said this, Konstantine looked defeated, but puffed himself up by boasting about the latest stats relating to the battles against smugglers leaving Lothal to aid the Rebels.

"We have lost more troops than necessary because you insist on space battles rather than ground assaults," Pryce interjected harshly. Konstantine retorted it was no business of hers how he ran things with the Seventh Fleet, and she stood stick with Lothal, as it was her jurisdiction. Pryce glowered at him, and stormed off.

Minerva told them, "I have some maps I need to make for Captain Palleon, so if you excuse me, I will take my leave." She kissed Thrawn goodbye, and left for her office. Thrawn was called into conference with Pryce to discuss the next move for Lothal and the eventual implementation of the TIE Defender. The bridge was empty now, except for Konstantine and Lyste.

Lyste saluted his superior, "Please excuse me, Admiral. I am needed in the armory to start taking inventory of the latest shipment of blasters, laser carbines, and thermal detonaters." Bowing in a reverent manner, he was about to leave when Konstantine grabbed his shoulder suddenly, causing both men to blush.

"Lieutenant, I would be remiss in my duties as Admiral not to give you a tour of the _Chimaera_ …"

"But my duties, good sir!"

"Duties be damned! You are a good looking young man of a certain sexuality and Pryce is a notorious homophobe. Please let me explain how to stay on her good side." He said this last phrase with a sincere, pleading look so Lyste gave in and they went for the tour and ate lunch together discussing the best was to be openly gay while avoiding Governor Pryce's wrath.

May slowly turned into June, and it was during the duration of the month Minerva finally got to see Lothal, at least the industrial center of Capital City, anyway. The factory campus Thrawn was overseeing was constructing speeder bikes and walkers, and now would be building TIE Defenders. Security was tight, but Thrawn felt that with the forced conscription of locals, sooner or later word would leak out to the Rebels.

Thrawn had learned that workers were sabotaging speeder bikes and walkers, and death tolls for stormtroopers were rising. Adding to the problems was that fact Kallus, aka Fulcrum, was leaking details about the mechanical weaknesses and all across the Outer Rim Territories, Rebel cells were using this information to their advantage. One afternoon in early June, Thrawn took Minerva to section A-2.

His office was similar to the one on board, but this office was slightly larger and had a commanding view of the industrial complex. From the window, Minerva watched as the derecho moved in from the northwest and began raining so hard and fast she could barely see anything a foot from the window. Pulling her close, Thrawn kissed her sweetly. "There is a reason I brought you here, I promise."

"Why would I ever doubt you? I love you, Thrawn,"

"I know, and I return the sentiment. Truly, I do."

Breaking apart, Thrawn handed Minerva a small, silver key. Minerva was puzzled, what was the key for? Thrawn smiled in amusement as Minerva tried it on all the doors, and at last she figured it out! The door led to a small apartment meant as a hide-away.

Thrawn explained that the previous magnate had used the apartment to have affairs some 40 years ago, but it was refurbished a few months ago. Minerva was confused about this, until Thrawn told her what had gone on in his meeting with Pryce. She wanted them separated, so Thrawn agreed to have Minerva work planet side for a while. This was to be a safe haven for her! The only other people who knew about it were Doctor Thales and Kallus.

Overwhelmed, Minerva burst into tears and kissed the daylights out of the Chiss tactician. He was not one to complain, so they spent the better part of the afternoon making out and planning what to do next.

Meanwhile, Pryce had been lurking in the shadows planning her next move. Konstantine's insistence Thrawn and Minerva sleep apart helped her, but sneaking around the ventilation shaft was sure to get noticed at some point, and in all likelihood, Thrawn was expecting her to do something like that. It rankled her to no end that he was always one step ahead of her. Not this time! Feigning illness one morning in the first week of June, she stole away to Coruscant and made her way to the ISB's Deep Cover archive. This is where ISB and all the other related government offices stashed away their arcane, dirty, subversive experiments Palpatine did not want his loyal Imperial citizens knowing about, for some reason or another.

She had been toiling around one of the various sub-basements for nearly an entire business day, when she finally found what she was looking for. It was a non-descript vial that contained a living jellyfish, neon hued and less than an inch long. It looked harmless, but the words written on the label in Palpatine's own handwriting showed the creature's true potential:

 _A nettlefish for the express purpose of torturing meddlesome Time Lords and Force-sensitives. Guaranteed to cause hallucinations, profuse bleeding, and the inhibition of any Force healing and Time Lord Regeneration energy. Useful next time I run into Nine._


	26. Chapter 26: Interlude II

**Spoilers ahead for The Dark Crystal, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, A Wrinkle in Time, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Coraline, Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, and The Beatles's "Blackbird"**

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Yogar Lyste- Daniel Radcliffe, Admiral Konstantine- Mark Hamill, Colonel Yularen- Patrick Stewart, Dr. Thales- Brian Dietzen, Kallus- David Oyelowo, Palpatine- Ian McDiarmid

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, Lyste/Konstantine

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: Cursum Perficio- Enya, Cocobeetles/You know I love you- Coraline OST, I am the Doctor- Murray Gold

Chapter 25: Interlude II

Being on Coruscant away from Minerva always worried Thrawn somewhat because she would be at the mercy of Governor Pryce, and what made it worse was that while Kallus was loyal to Minerva, he was also a traitor and head over heels for Zeb Orrelios. However, the week-long meeting of the Tarkin Inititive (which Minerva would join once she and Thrawn were married) on Coruscant justified him being away for a week. He had not been there a half day when he heard news that made him angry, frightened and heartbroken all at the same time.

The morning of 11 June, Imperial Year 17 (or Earth year 1995) had been pleasant enough. He and Yularen hand taken lunch at Dex's Diner, where the older man had sat down with the Chiss and began discussing wedding arrangements. This threw the Grand Admiral for a loop, why was Yularen so interested in talking about his and Minerva's upcoming nuptials.

As it turned out, Yularen explained that since Minerva had no father in her life, and he was intending to adopt her as his own. In a way, Minerva and Yularen did have a healthy father-daughter relationship and in a way Minerva was less nervous around the other members of the Moff Council. Wulff also explained that since Minerva was from British aristocracy, a dowry would need to be provided as a bride price. Thrawn disagreed, her maps were dowry enough and so long as she brought a copy of _Heir to the Empire_ with her next time they visited Margie, he would consider that the bride price.

Yularen's curiosity was piqued, why in the blinking galaxy would Thrawn consider a mere book as Minerva's bride price? It made no sense! Smiling gently, Thrawn decided to regale his future father-in-law with the tale of how he and Minerva had met. Yularen listened and was about to disagree with the series of events, until Thrawn produced a small, yellowed map. Written along the borders of the paper were the words, "Around the Den Books- Newcastle, Tyne-on-Wear. Estb. 1945."

Yularen chuckled, of course Minerva would make a map showing where her home planet was. Be that as it may, he felt she needed her own trousseau of semi and formal wear, not to mention jewelry. Thrawn told him that it was possible that Margie had squirreled away a few pieces for life after they were wed. Yularen asked if he could borrow the map so he could go arrange everything. Thrawn smiled, of course he could!

After they parted ways, Thrawn made his way back to the Imperial Palace, when he noticed the unusual presence of ISB agents and stormtroopers. Apparently, someone had stolen a nettlefish from under Palpatine's nose and he had been throwing Force lightning ever since! When Thrawn heard the word nettlefish, everything came to a stop!

It all made sense, how could he have been so blind? By leaving Minerva alone on Lothal, Pryce had pulled a fast one over on him and Palpatine! He just hoped he could contact Thales and Kallus in time! Of course, a Royal Guard motioned for Thrawn to follow him. The Emperor wished to speak him. Alone.

When Thrawn entered Emperor Palpatine's office, the Chiss could smell the reak of dead bodies struck down by the wizened Sith Lord. Palpatine's eyes were glowing, and you could hear him seething. A dangerous situation to be in, but Thrawn was in no danger.

"Good morning, Your Highness."

"Finally! I see you are aware of the current situation."

"I was expecting Governor Pryce to openly assault Minerva sooner, but that nettlefish…"

"…is a holdover from the Time Wars. From what you have told me about your people's long history interacting with not only the Time Lords, but also using Earth as a language laboratory and a former colony, I sense Anihdra will do something foolish and out Minerva to the wider Lothal Rebel network. What is your next step?"

"I will contact Dr. Thales and Agent Kallus. I have had a contingency plan prepared for this sort of situation. They will know what to do. Do you still wish for me to attend the conference?"

"Yes, I do. I need someone besides Lord Vader and Tarkin to keep Krennic and Isard from going at each other's throats over Project Stardust."

Bowing, Thrawn left the room and alerted Kallus and Thales.

Meawhile, across the galaxy and back on Lothal, Minerva was finding herself running errands for Governor Pryce, and she was suspicious. It was time for her yearly evaluation, and seeing as she had garnered commendations galore from her time on Ryloth, Minerva was due for a major promotion. As it was, her official rank was that of Commander, with Officer being used as a catch all phrase. Moff Tarkin decided to raise her rank to General, so the rank plates sat on Pryce's desk.

Eerily serene, she smiled brightly as Minerva entered her office and greeted her superior with a crisp salute. "You wished to see me, Governor Pryce?" she queried curiously. Pryce nodded and beckoned for her to sit down. Minerva sat down uneasily, what was she planning?

"So quiet today Minerva. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Something seems off."

"Really? Would you like some tea?"

"Please."

As she returned with the silver tea service, Pryce carefully took the dormant nettlefish and placed on the inside of Minerva's collar, and served the tea. As she drank her tea, Minerva was vaguely aware of something sliding down her back. Just as Pryce had affixed the new rank plates, sirens began going off! Rebels were attacking the base!

Jumping up and upsetting the tea service, Minerva dashed off for the speeder bike yard, and grabbed one of the bikes that had been sabotaged (Pryce had seen to this herself). A bloodthirsty smile cross her lips. It was done.

Meanwhile, Thales had loaded up bags of donated blood and plasma and was shimmying through the ventilation systems and commed Kallus.

"India golfer, niner niner. Do you copy?"

"Loud and clear. Has the blackbird flown into the cold, dark night?"

"Yes, and on a faulty bike."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Do you have the ysalimir?"

"Sure do! We'll be in the bathroom on standby."

Kallus acknowledged and finished up his Fulcrum broadcast. Looking around the broadcast tower, he thought if he could clean it up, he could carry on a clandestine affair Zeb up here. He had done it before with Eli back on Corulag, so how hard could it be? He was not counting on the fact Thrawn already knew he was Fulcrum.

Back outside the industrial complex, the small band of Rebels was making a run for it on the main drag running through town when all of a sudden a young woman waving a small blade riding a speeder bike began the pursuit. As the pursuit continued, Minerva's head swam as disembodied voices called out to her as well as the fact her speeder bike was beginning to overheat. On top of that, she felt something painful bite down on her upper spine. Standing up, she prepared to jump onto the fleeing speeder, when the speeder bike exploded from under her, sending her flying over the Rebels and onto the ground in a pool of blood.

Not thirty seconds later, the malfunctioning bike exploded, sending shrapnel the Rebels way! Skidding and veering to avoid getting hit, they were soon face to with a horrible sight. It was the Imperial officer, and she was standing, her small blade now a proper vorpal sword, it's blade at least two feet long. Eyes watery and struggling to stand, Minerva lurched forward with her blade, and as she engaged the Rebels in close combat, the voices came to life:

 _Thrice times six once were the UrSkeks… Only by a Gefling hand, or by none at all._

 _Trial by stone!_

 _Are you a daughter of Eve?_

 _My mum's name is Helen._

 _By the way, there is such thing as a tesseract._

 _Be a warrior, Meg!_

 _Who's Lord Voldemort?_

 _You're a wizard, Harry._

 _Harry Potter._

 _You're not my mother! My mother doesn't have buh-buh_

 _Buttons? No silly, I'm your other mother._

 _Ohm! Go back to your valley!_

Minerva raised her blade to deal a death blow, when she collapsed to the ground, nearly out of blood and unable to regenerate. The Rebels saw Kallus coming to the rescue and were able to escape. Minerva began to seize violently. Horrified, Kallus stabilized her with his armor and rushed back to base where Thales was waiting for them.


	27. Chapter 27: Interlude III

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Thrawn- Lars Mikkelsen, Colonel Yularen- Patrick Stewart, Dr. Thales- Brian Dietzen, Kallus- David Oyelowo, Armand Isard- Martin Freeman, Director Krennic- Ben Mendelsohn, Darth Vader- James Earl Jones

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, mentioned Krennic/Galen

Rating: T/PG-13 for battle sequences, thematic elements, blood, snogging, SPOILERS for _Thrawn_

Universe: Doctor Who and AU! Rebels

Chapter Soundtrack: Aniron- Enya, It's Hard Work!- Joe Hisaishi

Chapter 27: Interlude III

Crawling through the wide, slide like ventilation shafts of Jhothal's Imperial offices should have been a lot of fun, but Dr. Thales was not in the mood. Once again, Minerva Hektor's life was in his hands, and he has was following Thrawn's plan if Pryce executed such a plan. Since she had, it was imperative she not find out. Minerva's blood type was O negative, so he was able to find acceptable blood and plasma matches. Also, nettlefish were naturally Force-sensitive and just happened to be something that ysalimiri ate.

Because the domed office complex was gigantic, it took him nearly an hour to shimmy down the correct side vent into the right office. Peeking through the slotted air vent to see where he was, Thales's brown eyes caught sight of the alien artwork lining the wall. BINGO! Reaching for his multitool, he quickly unscrewed the vent and slithered onto the carpeted floor. Thrawn's pet ysalimiri squeaked, and Thales fed it some raw loth cat liver as a treat. In some ways, it reminded him of his pet cat back home on Tallus.

Fumbling in his pocket for the key to the attached apartment, he managed to unlock the door and get in. Now, to get down to business! Running a bath, he filled the tub with hot water and got out as many towels as he could. There was going to be a lot of blood and who knew what else. Prepping his tools, he contacted Kallus.

"Loth cat to convor! Do you copy? Over."

"I copy you, over. Just came in the back gate. Is the equipment ready?"

"Prepped and ready to go. Is the queen still on her throne?"

"No, she's gone off to inspect the factories. Be up in three. Over and out."

Carefully cradling Minerva bridal style, Kallus moved swiftly through the corridors are elevators until they had reached the sanctuary of Thrawn's office. When the doors had shut securely behind him, the ginger let out a sigh of relief. He moved into the bathroom, and the work of saving Minerva began.

The ysalimiri had been pacing the tile flooring as soon as Kallus had entered with Minerva, and when her back was bared- it struck! Placing its mouth where the nettlefish had attached itself to her spine and slurped it up like an overcooked noodle. No sooner had the nettlefish gone down the ysalimir's gullet, than a series of small, but visible tentacles erupted from an open wound and it was now that small wisps of golden regeneration energy began to float around the wound, healing it.

"Into the tub, she needs blood and that wound needs to be washed out," Thales ordered Kallus. Kallus pulled off his shirt and eased Minerva into the tub. It was a good thing too, because she started seizing and nearly drowned until Kallus got in with her to hold her steady. This gave Thales a chance to start the much needed transfusions. Once the blood and plasma were accepted by her body, Minerva's vital signs began to improve and within two and half hours, she had pulled through.

Exhausted, Minerva was asleep on her feet when she was pulled from the tub. Kallus assisted her with putting on a clean nightgown and undergarments. Once she was sleeping, Kallus and Thales locked the door behind them. They had sent a report to Thrawn about what had happened, along with photographs. As Thales was walking away, Kallus called out to him, "Thales! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Thales nodded, "Sure! What did you want to talk about?" Kallus blushed, "There's a fellow that I like… and I'm thinking about refurbishing a place down here. Do you have any advice?" Thales was married and was also something of a jack-of-all-trades when it came to home improvements. Since it was getting late, and it seemed like it would be a long conversation, the two men took dinner at Old Jho's and enjoyed themselves immensely.

Meanwhile back on Coruscant, it was one of the longest weeks of Thrawn's life. In the days before he met Minerva, he had been satisfied with his strong friendship with Eli Vanto and rising through the ranks of the Imperial Navy. He was still new to the way humans did things, but now things had changed. It was amazing how much could change in four years. He had met the love of his life, he learned how to handle Eli's awkward crush on him, and he was growing disenchanted with Palpatine and Sith Lords in general. However, he was still loyal to the Empire and would do everything in his power to protect the ones he cared about.

He had just read Dr. Thales's report regarding Minerva when he was called into a meeting regarding security surrounding Project Stardust, aka The Death Star. When he had learned what it was, Thrawn thought he was going to be sick! What was the point of destroying innocent planets when you could just as easily go after the leadership and install new leaders? As a matter of fact, the battle of Bataan still gave him nightmares.

Sitting down in a plush, nerf-leather chair, he had been served a cup of tea when who should next to him but Armand Isard, head of ISB. Nodding to the Chiss Grand Admiral, he cracked his knuckles and said, "Glad to see you here Thrawn, could always use another voice of reason at these Force-forsaken meetings. Heard you asked Minerva Hektor to marry you- lucky stiff! Many fellows wanted her for themselves, but you two mesh together so well."

Armand would have said more if Lord Vader had not strode into the room. Any mention of an upcoming wedding was a testy subject around the Sith Lord, so Thrawn and Isard wisely decided to cut the conversation short. Vader nodded to them, and they greeted him politely. Just before the meeting was set to start, Director Krennic came in. There were several cylinders in his arms, more plans no doubt. Vader frowned, like Thrawn, he did not approve of the Death Star. _Padme would be in tears over this, she and Minerva would find a way to sabotage it_ , Vader thought to himself.

Once the meeting got underway, it dissolved into arguments about funding and getting Galen Erso to get a move on and get it together. Krennic said, "I've told him before to quit mooning over Lyra and commit to the project-"

"Which one, Orson? Stardust or your backside," Isard jeered viciously. It was well known that Orson was in a sexual relationship with Galen Erso, and their dating life was on and off again, depending if any progress was being made on the Death Star. As it was, Orson was obsessed with the bisexual Galen and Tarkin wondered if the two shouldn't just get married and save everyone the trouble.

At this comment, Krennic spun around on his ankles and got into Armand's face, "You take that back, you sociopathic homophobe!" His face was red, and Armand retaliated by saying Krennic deserved to be demoted for wasting valuable resources.

Thrawn physically separated the two, as Vader used a strong Force push to break up the fight! "Enough," Vader bellowed angrily. "Krennic, stick to your talking points and Armand, stop being such a bigot. If I hear one more thing about Krennic's relationship with Galen, I will throw you out the window. Director, the same goes for you if you waste my time at this meeting. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Vader," both men replied sheepishly.

After that outburst, the week went smoothly and Thrawn could not wait to get back to Minerva.


	28. Chapter 28: Mother of the Bride

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Wulff Yularen- Patrick Stewart, Margie Fowler- Catherine Tate

Pairings: beginnings of Yularen/Margie

Chapter soundtrack: Eleanor Rigby/Blackbird/Ob-lah-Di- The Beatles

Chapter 28: Mother of the bride

As far as Margaret Fowler was concerned, 1995 was threatening to be one of the lonliest years of her life, so far. After Minerva had left with Thrawn and Eli back in '91, everything Elena Cromwell had worked so hard to control had backfired spectacularly. Without maps to sell to the highest bidder, she was short on funds and could not pay the bills nor could she pay the servants' wages in a timely manner. It turned out Minerva's maps were not only being sold to the IRA and the KGB, but also to the Taliban!

Of course, UNIT and MI-6 launched a thorough investigation and it was revealed that Elena had been illegally using discarded UNIT tech to bribe silence from locals. The servants, too eager for money, spilled the beans as soon they could. The fallout was messy. The RSPCA was called out for not putting Minerva into a group home, and the local chapter admitted that they had been handsomely bribed to look the other way. There was also the question of the Danish immersion school that had pulled out in the middle of the night when Minerva was only 11 years old, where she had been a student.

Numerous charges were brought against Elena, including attempted murder, bribery, and treason. She was locked away in a maximum security prison near Gretna Green. The servants took severance payments, but Margie decided to remain. After all, she had been the one sounding the alarm for years. UNIT decided to install her as the local landed gentry. This suited Margie just fine, as she had a better grasp of local politics than Elena ever had.

All that drama took the better part of three years, and after that Margie relied on local maid services to clean the manor. She just couldn't bear to hire "proper" servants. None of them would speak to her, she had been against Elena for years. It was out of spite, and Margie knew it.

Every now and then Thrawn would stop by and visit. Last time he had visited earlier that year, he had shown her the engagement ring and asked what sort of music Minerva had always dreamt of dancing to. She had never been happier; Thrawn was the perfect sort of son-in-law!

Since then, there had been nothing but radio silence. It was for the best, what with the Galactic Civil War warming up and all that. Reading up on the Star Wars novels, she had been horrified to learn of Thrawn's death in _The Last Command_. She had called Thrawn, who assured her he was still very much alive. After listening to her, he told her Zahn had written himself into a corner and the only way for the Rebel Alliance to triumph was to have his character killed off.

That had been last week, and here it was 19 June. A heat wave had struck, so she was lounging on the back sleeping porch. Her powerbook was plugged in, and she was chatting with fellow Han and Leia shippers on one of Netscape's dedicated forums. Someone had just posted the idea Harrison and Carrie should have gotten together in real life, while she countered Carrie's recent diagnosis of bipolar disorder and the fact Harrison Ford was happily married. How would that work?

Her fellow chatroom members were taking her side in the debate, when from the corner of her eye, she saw a small squad of stormtroopers heading for the double doors that led from the kitchen to the back garden. Wondering what this was all about, she stood up and walked to the door.

"Good morning, can I help you gentlemen?"

"Are you Margaret Fowler?"

"Yes, I am. Are Minerva and Thrawn all right? Am I a grandmother?"

It was here Wulff cleared his throat, and the stormtroopers moved aside. Looking up, a deep flush rose to Margie's face. The commanding officer was a man of her own age, with curly grey hair and a bushy moustache. She curtseyed and Yularen bowed to her. Taking her hands in his, he introduced himself.

"I do not believe we have been introduced, my lady. I am ISB Colonel Wulff Yularen. You must be Margaret Fowler, Minerva's adoptive mother. Both she and Thrawn have spoken highly of you."

"Please do come in, would you like something to eat? Tea and biscuits," she inquired as she showed everyone in. There were six people altogether, four stormtroopers and Margie and Wulff. Once their helmets were removed, everyone tucked in for a light luncheon.

Afterwards, the stormtroopers were dismissed back to the transport and Wulff informed Margie of his intentions of adopting Minerva as his daughter and inquired as to whether or not she had a wedding dowry. He could not stop gazing at Margie, he found her to be enchanting.

Margie said she had set aside some jewelry and fine gowns, but the conversation between the two quickly turned to their passions. They had such a wonderful time getting to know one another that the hour grew late. The grandfather clock in the corridor struck 7!

Quickly, Margie rose to her feet. "It can't be that late already, oh dear! I haven't offered you gents anything to eat. I suppose I could order carryout…Do you like sushi?"

"What is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Raw fish."

"Sounds a bit out there for my tastes. Are there any good pubs nearby? I could do with some fish and chips right about now."

Margie's face lit up, she did know of a place! She was about to ask if the troopers wanted to tag along, but Yularen felt they would get more accomplished if it was just the two of them. Margie demonstrated how to use the oven and the microwave, as well as where all the plates and utensils were. The troopers were given free range of the left overs in the icebox.

Driving down the main roads in the blue Jaguar roadster, Margie and Yularen were enjoying the cool of the early summer evening. The sunset was a brilliant shade of scarlet, with tangerine and mauve streaks closer to the horizon. The pub they were going to was called _The Unicorn & The Lion_. They were shown to booth by a broad shouldered woman in her thirties.

Once seated, the conversation turned back to Minerva's dowry. Margie was thrilled at the prospect of helping Minerva get what would be considered suitable for an upper-class Imperial bride, and she asked Yularen how he knew Minerva.

Yularen told Margie that Minerva had been a student of his and for a couple of semesters she had been his student teacher. They had a good relationship and over the years he had come to see her as the daughter he never had. He refrained from telling Margie about the horrible Jedi who happened to be Minerva's biological father. This was not the time or place.

Margie smiled, she was just glad Minerva was forming a supportive circle of family and friends. Yularen happily agreed, that was a sentiment he could drink to.


	29. Chapter 29: Curiouser and Curiouser

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Wulff Yularen- Patrick Stewart, Margie Fowler- Catherine Tate, Thrawn- Mads Mikkelson, Minerva- Jenna Coleman, General Ar'alanai- Liv Tyler

Pairings: beginnings of Yularen/Margie, Thrawn/Minerva

Chapter soundtrack: When I'm 64- The Beatles, The Wardrobe-/From Western Woods to Beaversdam- Lion, Witch and the Wardrobe OST

Author's note: Cheunh is equivalent to Danish, translations will be provided in italtics. Happy Reading!

Chapter 29: Curiouser and Curiouser

Dinner out at the pub had to be the most fun Yularen had had in a very long time. Running the Imperial Security Bureau was a stressful job, but somebody had to be in charge of running the Empire's investigators of all things subversive. It was amazing how just going to some random backwater planet could be so liberating. As he was musing on this, Margie pulled up and they drove down the tarmac back to the estate. It was here that a summer thunderstorm reared its ugly head.

Rain began to pelt the windshield so quickly, visibility was reduced to mere centimeters when Margie decided to pull over to wait out the storm. Watching the rain torrent over the windows, Yularen tapped them and to his surprise, they were made of glass! Back home in the GFFA, windows were almost always constructed out of mass-produced quartz crystal. It was cheaper than using sodium combos and sand because the chemicals used in glassmaking were of better use in hyperdrive motivator production.

Noticing her date's confusion, Margie chattered, "It's all right, the rain'll let up in less than an hour. You look like you've never seen glass before. Don't they have glass in your neck of the woods?"

"Oh! Frightfully sorry about that. Glass is used in decorative art, but as we are technologically advanced than you are, we use mass produced industrial quartz crystals instead. More affordable."

"Quartz crystal windows? We aren't anywhere near doing that yet."

Afraid of having offending his red-haired hostess, he took her hands in his and apologized profusely. Margie blushed when he did this, Imperial gentlemen were really chivalrous. She shook her head and was able to assuage his guilt. By now, the rain had let up enough for them to continue the commute home.

Once they were back at the manor house and the car was parked, Yularen and Margie walked into the front door, where the stormtroopers greeted them with a small setback. The spinney where the shuttle was parked lost some trees in a gale, and it would be another day or two until a cleaning crew could be dispatched to clear it out.

It stood to reason that any revelation of the Imperial Empire to the wider UK would be a logistical nightmare for UNIT and Lucasfilm, so it was decided that they would tackle the problem themselves the following day. The stormtroopers wished to call it a night, and so Margie showed them to the guest rooms on the second floor.

Yularen found his guest room to be well furnished. The wallpaper was a dark blue, cobalt he decided. It had a geometric pattern and the furniture was carved from elm, ash and yew. The covers were pale yellow with scarlet and cream detailing. Plopping down on the bed (it was queen sized), he found in comfortable and was about to drift off when he realized he still had his uniform on. Carefully removing his boots and tunic, he lay the tunic on the dresser when the closet door lurched open.

Not surprised, but inquisitive, he poked his head into the closet, when his brown eyes spotted something. It was a medium sized cardboard box, and on it was were the dates 1981-1985. _Must be from when Minerva was in primary school_ , Wulff thought to himself.

Smiling gently, he pulled the box from its hiding place and began leafing through its contents. He smiled at Minerva's school portraits, such an adorable little girl. Her grey-blue eyes were wide and her skin tone was a creamy vanilla, if not slightly more pallid than it was now. Her hair was still long, only to be severely braided and she was wearing long sleeves. He knew that Minerva had been emotionally and physically abused as a child, why was it that Margie had been the only person to come to Minerva's aid? Hadn't there been any teachers who would also do something?

Turning to a yellowed worksheet, he was greeted with a bizarre language and Minerva's emerging cursive writing. She had aced the project, and it read like this:

Navn: Minerva Hektor

Dato: 3. november 1985

Besvar følgende spørgsmål vedrørende Del 1 af The Lion, The Witch og The Garderobe:

1\. Hvad gav den hvide heks Edmund til gengæld for at forråde sine søskende?

\- Tyrkiske lækkerier

2\. Hvorfor gik Lucy tilbage i garderobeskabet?

\- Hun ville se, om Narnia og hr. Tumnus var rigtig virkelige.

3\. Hvad hedder professor Peter og Susan navnet?

\- Professor Kirke

 _Name: Minerva Hektor_

 _Date: 3 November, 1985_

 _Answer the following questions regarding Part One of The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe:_

 _1\. What did the White Witch offer Edmund in return for betraying his siblings?_

 _\- Turkish Delights_

 _2\. Why did Lucy go back into the wardrobe?_

 _\- She wanted see if Narnia and Mr Tumnus were really real._

 _3\. What is the name of the Professor Peter and Susan speak to?_

 _\- Professor Kirke_

There was something familiar about the words, Yularen felt. He was certain he had seen this dialect before, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Feeling tired, he considered turning in when something else caught his eye. It was a holoprojector, and it looked like the recording had never been played.

Figuring he could watch it before falling asleep, he switched off the lights before climbing into bed. Once he had settled under the clean blankets, he propped up his pillows and switched it on. The image flickered when a stately woman with jet black hair and powder blue skin appeared. Yularen thought his jaw was going to drop, she was of the same species Thrawn was! Shaking his head, he let the message play:

Dette er General Ar'alani fra Chiss Expansionary Defesnse Fleet, der adresserer Earthling Jack Harkness. Du har en masse nerve, der viser og kræver Minerva'Hektor's øjeblikkelige fjernelse fra vores skole. Jeg ved godt, at du og din art betragter os science fiction, husk ikke, at House Mitth stadig har juridisk ejerskab af Tyne-on-Wear. Minervas kort er mere nyttige end Formbi ønsker at indrømme, hvad med hende er den lange profeterede Winter Rose ...

 _This is General Ar'alani of the Chiss Expansionary Defesnse Fleet adressing Earthling Jack Harkness. You have a lot of nerve showing up and demanding Minerva'Hektor's immediate removal from our school. I know full well that you and your kind consider us science fiction, never mind the fact that House Mitth still has legal ownership of Tyne-on-Wear. Minerva's maps are more useful than Formbi wishes to admit, what with her being the long prophesied Winter Rose..._

Yularen turned it off post haste, his mind spinning! What did Thrawn's people know of Minerva, and what in the blinking galaxy was the prophecy of the Winter Rose? All he knew was that Thrawn used it as a term of endearment for Minerva. Well, he would ask Margie about it in the morning. Rolling over, he fell into a deep, if not uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the GFFA, the weeklong meeting of the Tarkin Initiative was at an end. Thrawn was relieved to be away from Vader, Palpatine AND Krennic and getting back to Minerva. Once the war was over, Thrawn was planning on taking Minerva back to Csilla. The CEDF could use her maps, and she would see his ancestral home. Smiling at that, he unlocked the apartment and Minerva was sitting in the loveseat, tackling a crossword puzzle. When she heard him, she smiled.

"Welcome back. How was Coruscant?"

Kissing her soundly, Thrawn replied, "It was interesting, and that is putting it mildly. Krennic wants more funding for Project Stardust, its madness- building that superweapon." He made a face to indicate his disgust. He sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

Now that she was nestled in his arms, Minerva assured him that Vader's son would destroy it, but the fact remained that over 2 billion civilians would die just so Tarkin could feed his vicious ego. They needed a plan to convince Bail Organa to evacuate the planet, but that could wait. First, they needed to focus on the threat that was Phoenix Squadron.


	30. Chapter 30: Night Questions

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Wulff Yularen- Patrick Stewart, Margie Fowler- Catherine Tate, Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Minerva- Jenna Coleman

Pairings: beginnings of Yularen/Margie, Thrawn/Minerva

Chapter soundtrack: Story Time- Edward Scissorhands OST, Confessions in the Moonlight- Castle in the Sky OST, Pax Deorum- Enya

Special thank you to AzureAngel2, Chyntuck and Kyber Acyk for all of your lovely feedback and reviews over the past year! This chapter is dedicated to you.

Chapter 30: Night Questions

The storm winds moved through the area dissipated overnight, so everyone was able to get a good night's sleep. Yularen was mulling over what to tell Margie about the recording he had found, surely she had to know. Sitting up, he decided to take a chance and ask her about the harrowing circumstances. As painful as the memories were, he felt like there would be something else Minerva would have confront if Thrawn ever took her back after they were married. He knew Thrawn was devoted to Minerva and would not let any harm come to her, but what about General Ar'alanai and the other Chiss? How would they react to her return to the GFFA?

Pulling on his tunic, Wulff sauntered into the closet and retrieved the box. Closing the closet door firmly with his left foot, he plopped the holorecorder in with the papers, and set about finding Margie's bedchamber. Like any large British manor house, there were no less than 10 bedrooms and at least half of them were occupied. Once he had wandered from end of the hall to the other, the storm system had finally moved through and he could hear foxes yipping to one another in the back garden.

Summoning his courage, he softly knocked on the door. Margie slept through the first couple of rounds, but when her persistent visitor kept wrapping at her chamber door, she got up and was surprised to see the older Imperial gentleman at her door… holding a dated box she had hoped she would never see again. Sighing, she turned on a few lamps and invited him to sit down of the bed next to her.

Gazing at him, Margie sighed, "Looks like you found the box. I put that away years ago… I guess now that Minerva's getting married to Thrawn, someone would want to know why she speaks Cheunh so well. How and where to begin…"

Yularen took Margie's hands into his, "I have always found it best to start from the beginning. Cheunh? Is that the language of Thrawn's people?"

"Yes it is. Thrawn's people are known as Chiss and they used Earth as a language laboratory thousands of years ago. That's why the language we Earthlings call Danish is the same phonetically, Cheunh is unpronounceable by humans. Danish, however, is."

"Tell me more about this school Minerva attended. Did she make maps for them?"

"Yes, she did. The Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet has had an Earth bound presence up in Svalbard for years but they began looking for recruits here in Newcastle. Minerva was not yet old enough to start school, but there were already rumors about her mapmaking abilities. Of course, she would only speak Greek, so Elena enrolled her in a fit of rage. She even threw the poor child in the Tyne River!"

"My word! What a horrible woman! What happened then?"

"The CEDF certainly took notice of her abilities, she nearly had the entire systems under Chiss influence by the time she was 9 years old. Ar'alanai was acting headmistress, and had been toying with the idea of taking Minerva with her, but she got backlash from other Chiss politicians. When UNIT heard about this, it was considered a breach of intergalactic treaties. Also, there was an odd prophecy that I have never been able to figure out myself."

"The Winter Rose? What do you know?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid."

"Considering that I'm about to adopt her as my own flesh and blood, I'm concerned there are those out there who would do her more harm than good in order to acquire her mapmaking services."

"You want to adopt her? You sainted man!"

Overcome with emotion, she embraced him happily. Yularen was pleased to have gotten such a positive reaction. Before retiring to bed, he and Margie decided it would be best to update Thrawn on what was going on. After all, it was likely Minerva would not speak of the events as they had been too traumatic for her young age at the time.

Breakfast was a late affair the following morning, about 10:00 AM. The sun was out and Margie was eager to get the power tools out from the shed. Once she had a wheelbarrow loaded, the group set out for the shuttle. Upon further inspection, it was discovered the damage was not as bad as first thought. The trees were merely laying on top, they just needed to be pushed off. Scrambling to the top, everyone took turns channeling his/her inner lumberjack pushing the trees away. It was not difficult, but it was tiresome.

Eventually, the trees were cleared and Margie was told thank you for being a first rate hostess. Waving goodbye, Yularen set a course for Coruscant and they were off.

Meanwhile back on Lothal, the first batches of Thrawn's TIE Defender were coming off the line, and so far they had not been compromised. Considering they were still being shipped out of the factory campus after lights out, it was the AT-ATS, speeder bikes and other every day tech that had the higher chance of being sabotaged. Thrawn would read the employee list as least 4 or 5 times a day before cross referencing them with what said person had posted/created on the HoloNet. So far, his research was coming with empty results, to the great delight of Governor Pryce.

Her pride fell when Thrawn told her that not only had he been expecting those results, they were because the people that had hitherto been shanghaied into forced labor _knew_ they were being watched. Ergo, they were careful to act like they were loyal Imperial citizens. It would be those outside family members who would be committing sedition and treason.

Put out yet again by Thrawn's logic and attention to detail, Pryce left in a huff to get some overdue paperwork completed to COMPNOR and ISB (she was behind on paying her taxes). Sitting down at his desk, he pulled up security camera footage from the day Minerva was attacked. As his glowing red eyes surveyed the footage, he noticed the red-haired woman with the grenade launcher. He had seen her face before at one of the factory parades before he had asked Minerva to marry him.

Accessing a file, he pulled up the following information:

LOTHAL CITIZEN CODEX FORM 1977

NAME: MERIDA SUMAR  
AGE: 41 YEARS, 3 MONTHS

OCCUPATION: HOME MAKER  
CRIMINAL RECORD: NONE

SPOUSE: SEAMUS SUMAR

OCCUPATION: FACTORY LINE WORKER

ID NUMBER: 6628

NOTA BENE: OBSERVE CLOSER FOR POSSIBLE SUBVERSIVE BEHAVIOR. BEFORE CONSCRIPTION, KNOWN ACQUAINTANCE OF REBEL SYMPATHIZERS RYDER AZADI AND OLD JHO. - BARON VALEN RUDOR

Closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair, Thrawn let his mind focus on what he knew about the Sumars. It was Merida who had been driving the speeder Minerva had been chasing that fateful afternoon, and her husband was working on the speeder bike assembly line. It would be far too simple to write this off as mere coincidence. In the next week or so, it might be important for the workers to get a long overdue visit from Imperial High Command. There was also the chance Kallus would blab to his love interest Garazeb Orellios. If that happened (and it would), the Jedi would show up and there was a chance Minerva would have a target on her back (again).

On the other hand, Jarrus was going through great pains to keep the fact Minerva was his biological daughter a secret, so he would not reveal anything to his misguided apprentice. It would be interesting to see how this all played out.

It was here Minerva walked in after taking a couple of days to test the TIE Defender. Greeting her with a kiss, Thrawn inquired how the test had gone. Minerva replied it had gone well and one of these days she wanted to see how it would do against the _Millennium Falcon_. Thrawn replied she would have to wait, and insisted she join him for lunch, which she did.


	31. Chapter 31: Factory Inspection Part 1

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Wulff Yularen- Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Admiral Konstantine- Mark Hamill, Yogar Lyste- Daniel Radcliffe, Anihdra Pryce- Cate Blanchett

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, Lyste/Konstantine

Cheunh is equivalent to Danish. Translations into English will be in italics.

Chapter soundtrack: It's Hard Work- Spirited Away OST, The Park- Finding Neverland OST, Confessions in the Moonlight- Castle in the Sky Remastered OST

Chapter 31: Factory Inspection Part 1

Minerva had figured there would be a lot to do before preparing for the factory inspection, but all of it seemed to be delegated out to the stormtroopers and lower level officers. She supposed it had something to do with the fact Thrawn already knew the sabotage and wished to keep the conscripted workers in the dark. As far as that idea went, it made sense. Thrawn was discussing this at a work luncheon at the officer's canteen on the factory grounds. The meeting was between Thrawn, Minerva, Kallus and Lyste. Pryce would have been there, but she had not paid her taxes and the ISB was ticked off about not getting paid. Imperial governors who didn't shell out when the tax droids stopped by were harassed without mercy by ISB taxmen until they paid up, either via coercion, blackmail or torture. Usually, it was the threat of the third option that got most to put out.

However, Pryce was stubborn and hardly anything frightened her. At this particular moment, Yularen was using psychological tactics to get her to shell out the £3,765,955.21 in back taxes owed to the Empire's coffers. Star Destoryers didn't build themselves after all, he informed. He also intimated that by not doing so was openly disloyal to Palpatine, to whom she owed her very governorship. Paling rapidly at the idea of having all of her political powers taken away, she quickly wrote the cheques and mailed it post haste to Coruscant. Even after all of that, Yularen made her fill out a week's supply of paperwork in under three hours and write a letter of apology saying how she had been a deadbeat and how she would not make that mistake ever again. Even though it was an anonymous letter, if she reneged, the ISB would release it on the holonet, making her a pariah among Imperial society.

Over the lunch of chicken sausage Kaiser Salad and oolong tea, Minerva inquired as to how they would get the workers to admit as much. She had no idea how these sorts of investigations went, all she had to go on were old episode of Midsomer Murders and Dragnet. Lyste was annoyed, how could someone so intelligent be so kriffing naïve?

"Minerva, how could you not know? We go in there, lockdown the factory, and put it to them!" Snorting, he downed his tea in one gulp. Minerva gave him a kick in the shins, "Pardon me for not knowing!" She glared daggers at him, cheeky brat! Sensing the trouble brewing, Thrawn placed a hand on her shoulder and shot her a look.

"Calm down, both of you. Neither of you are children and both are you are incorrect about how the events will unfold," Thrawn scolded coldly. Both apologized, and it was here Thrawn was able to continue with his points. They would all be going in as a group, the factory would be put on lock down, and once those errands had been completed, workers would be chosen at random to demonstrate the faulty equipment. If death resulted, and it would, the workers would then be called in for questioning. Nothing easier than that.

Satisfied, Lyste rose to leave. He was meeting Konstantine back on board the Chimaera. He had apparently missed something in the armory, and it was pertinent that the issue resolve itself. There was a flush to his face suggesting some sort of double entendre to what was going on, but it went on Minerva's head. Thrawn was well aware of this, and he and Minerva needed to speak privately, anyways. Kallus left before Thrawn and Minerva, he had to chaperone Pryce to the bank. She needed a legal witness to answer for the insane amount of credits just paid in full to Coruscant.

Waving goodbye to Kallus, the young couple were in the elevator when Minerva asked her husband, "I think I may have missed something with Yogar's leaving, but did I hear correctly the reason was for 'weapon inspection'?"

"Yes, you heard right."

Minerva blushed bright red at Thrawn's confirmation. "You would think gay service members could come up with a better sex code than that! It screams sexual contact, and yet…"

"It remains an actual term for weapons inspection for stormtroopers during on-duty shifts." Leading her back into the apartment, Thrawn set her down on the sofa and held her hands. Gazing into her blue eyes, he inquired softly, "Minerva, I received a letter from Yularen this morning, and… how is it you can speak my language?"

Feeling herself blush, she was about to turn away when Thrawn pulled her close. Feeling her cry, he lay down and held her close, whispering soothing words to her in Cheunh/Danish: "Jeg er ikke vred på dig, elskede. Yularen fortalte mig om skolen du deltog som barn. Hvad bad mine folk om at oprette med dine kort? Hvem sprang det?" _"I am not angry with you, beloved. Yularen told me about the school you attended as a child. What did my people ask you to create with your maps? Who ran it?"_

"Det var en dansk nedsænkningskole, der var løbet af en del intergalaktisk flåde, der blev opstillet på Svalbard. Det er en ø langt nordpå. General Ar'alanai var hovedchefen, og hun fik mig til at kortlægge en planet ... Csilla jeg tror ... Det er det! De ønskede også mig at kortlægge alle planeterne under dit folks indflydelse. Jeg havde kortene færdige, da jeg var ni år gammel. Det var så mærkeligt. Bortset fra akademikerne, ville alle deres generaler teste min kraftstyrker og var altid forbløffet over, at de forblev det samme år efter år. Det var som om de ventede på min kartografiske færdigheder til at falde, da jeg blev ældre. I stedet blev de stærkere og stærkere. En af dem holdt Aristoca Formbi og sagde, at det var fordi jeg var mere Time-Lord end menneske. Jeg kunne aldrig lide ham alligevel. Skat, er det okay?" _"It was a Danish immersion school run out of some intergalactic navy stationed up in Svalbard. That's an island far to the north. General Ar'alanai was the headmistress, and she had me map a planet...Csilla I think...That's it! They also wanted me to map out all the planets under your people's influence. I had the maps all completed by the time I was nine years old. It was so strange. Aside from the academics, all of their generals would test my Force powers and were always astounded they stayed the same year after year. It was like they were waiting for my cartography skills to diminish as I got older. Instead, they kept getting stronger and stronger. One of them, Aristoca Formbi kept saying it was because I was more Time-Lord than human. I never liked him anyway. Sweetheart... are you all right?"_

Thrawn was overcome with emotions, something that he prided himself on not giving into on a daily basis. He only made exceptions for his family, Minerva and Eli. When he had heard who had been involved, it had suddenly become too much! Assuring Minerva he was all right, he spent the rest of the afternoon holding her and assuring her he would never abandon her.

As they lay on the sofa, letting the afternoon slip into evening, Thrawn thought back to his own childhood and how the CEDF used children to create maps of the systems surrounding Csilla. They did this because Chiss children were all born Force sensitive. However, because they did not the ways of the Jedi (or the Sith), they were unable to train the children. The CEDF used the younglings as mapmakers and astronavigators until the Force left them, at about age 9 or 10. In Thrawn's case, he had been closer to 11 and even then he struggled to prove he was too worthy to be sent home, even though his family was part of the Chiss aristocracy. He had thrown himself into tactics, psychology and art and because these were among his academic strengths, the CEDF grudgingly agreed to keep him on. The pain of rejection still stung him deep within his psyche, even more so when they did the same thing to Minerva.

Part of him didn't want to confess any of this to Minerva, but as his future wife she had the right to know they had more in common than she had previously thought. He would tell her all about Chiss society at a later date, preferably after Phoenix Squadron was destroyed and they were happily married. Summoning up the courage, Thrawn told Minerva about his past as a child astronavigator and how he been manipulated by Ar'alanai and Formbi.

Minerva was horrrified by what her husband had told her, how could they justify this? Thrawn assured her there was nothing to be done, what was in the past needed to stay there. He reasoned they had each other now, and out of all the things in the universe, that's what truly mattered the most.

Back on board the Chimaera, Lyste's 'gun inspection' had moved from a utility closet to Konsantine's quarters where both men were lying happily naked under the bedsheets. Admiring Konstantine's slightly hairy torso, and let out a content sigh. Konstantine had not been this relaxed in over a year. His last love interest had died in a mission, so seeing an officer was better. All seemed right with the universe, and they drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, a very crabby Governor Pryce had arrived in her office and poured herself a glass of whiskey, and offered one to Kallus as an apology. "You're a good agent, there need to be more agents like you."

Kallus grinned, "I'll drink to that!"


	32. Chapter 32: Factory Inspection Part 2

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Wulff Yularen- Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Hera- Vanessa Marshall, Kanan- Freddie Prinze Jr., Ezra- Taylor Gray

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, Kallus/Zeb

Cheunh is equivalent to Danish. Translations into English will be in italics.

Chapter soundtrack: Aniron/Pax Deorum- Enya

Chapter 32: Factory Inspection Part 2

The evening wore on for just about everyone before melting into a long, cold night. Kallus left the factory to make another broadcast as Fulcrum. After spending the better part the lunch meeting seeing Thrawn and Minerva make eyes at one another (destined for a fairy tale wedding, those two), Aleskander decided it was high time to profess his love for the Lasat who had walked off with his heart, Zeb Orellios. There was a mandatory curfew for citizens, but as an Imperial officer it was within his prevue to ignore the law. After all, his love life was more important than some damn curfew.

The moons were rising over the long, wavy grass of Lothal's savannahs as the older model speeder bike zoomed silently towards the long abandoned communications tower Ezra Bridger had once called home. Even though it had been cleaned out by the Ghost crew a scant 11 hours prior to Vader's arrival, it still had a slight lived in feel to it. During his days off, Kallus had started to turn it into something more personal. There were papers and secondhand furniture cluttering the areas he was not using for his broadcasts, namely to the left side of the door and the inner walls. His work area, as he called it, was a long, low desk, a crate-turned-chair and a transmitter tuned to the Holonet frequencies that he knew the Rebels were using.

Tuning in, all he was getting was static. This was a good thing, this meant that Ryder and his compatriots weren't broadcasting. Even now, moonrise was too early. Old Jho and them would broadcast late at night, at about 1 or 2 in the morning. They were odd broadcasts, coded messages within old dramas that were at least 2 or 3 millennia old. Thrawn and Minerva were fans, apparently old time dramas were a thing back on Earth.

As the static continued to invade the quiet spaces of the tower, Kallus turned to the task at hand: pouring out his pent up feelings to the object of his affection. He had written love letters before to Eli Vanto, but he had been younger then. As a young man, all of his romantic correspondence had been nothing but homoerotic steam and mush, so much so that the Corulagi government censured him on charges of sexual indecency and he was banned from the planet for six years.

Grasping the stylus, he began to write:

 _My dearest Garazeb…_

No, that was too formal.

 _Dearest pookie-muffin…_

Karabast! He wasn't that cheesy. (Or was he?) Best to try again:

 _Zeb,_

 _I know you will find this hard to believe, and take it from me I have trouble admitting to it most days, but the truth is I love you. Yes, I know it's clichéd about star-crossed lovers on opposites of this damned war going on, but ever since that incident on that Geonosian ice moon, I have grown fond of you. It's such a strange thing, but what you said to me, told me to think about, I took them to heart quite a bit harder than you expect. Of course, I am a hardened ISB agent, what do I know of love?_

 _Believe you me, the Empire is tolerant of people of me, I am gay and not afraid to admit it. Zeb…I LOVE YOU! Please don't tear up this letter in disgust, I don't know if you feel the same ways. We gave each other chances to kill each other back last October, does that mean something to you still?_

 _Please let me know._

 _Yours either way,_

 _Aleskander Kallus_

 _P.S. If it helps, you can call me Skander. ;)_

Satisfied with what he had written, he now debated over whether to send it or not. He debated to flip a coin or not, and when he did, it landed on the send tab. He had no idea who he sent it too, he had sent it to the Ghost crew's catch all mailbox. If they were a family as he held them to be, they would hopefully be open to the relationship.

A whole lot happier, he began to broadcast about the upcoming surprise inspection later that week. By now, it was technically Wednesday, June 23. The night was cool and breezy when he locked up and headed back to base. When he reached the gate, he was greeted by a cross gatekeeper.

"Force, Agent Kallus! Have you any kriffing idea how late it is?"

"It is early, trooper. Stand down, I was out on patrol."

"Very well, welcome back sir."

Meanwhile, back on Atollon it was just after sunrise and Ezra had finished working out with Kanan when he heard his datapad beep. Wondering who in the blinking galaxy was spamming the inbox, he activated the screen and when he read the message, his eyes lit up in joy. YES!

Letting out an excited war whoop, he dashed to Sabine's cabin and banged on the door until it opened. Scowling from the other side, Sabine was about ready to clout the boy round the head until she read the message. She let out an excited yell, and this woke Hera, Chopper and Kanan. Wondering what was going on, Ezra and Sabine explained about Zeb's hot dreams about Kallus and now Kallus had just sent Zeb a love letter.

Hoping this was not a cruel prank, Kanan used the Force to determine once and for all if the feelings between Zeb and Kallus were mutual. After several tense moments, Hera asked nervously, "Kanan, dear? Is everything all right?"

Kanan wiped away a tear, he was smiling and crying. "Everything is perfectly okay. Fulcrum loves Zeb, and it's mutual on both ends. Couldn't be happier for the big lug, especially after everything he's been through." Since Zeb was still asleep, the datapad was left on the shelf opposite his bunk with the message still open. The door closed, although Chopper kept beeping the Wedding March up and down the corridor directly outside.

Hearing the Wedding March, Zeb woke up and yawned. "About bleeding time Kanan and Hera got the nerve up to get hitched, wonder what took 'em so long." Sitting up, he noticed the activated datapad. Strolling across the room, he was confused about leaving it out in the galley where he usually liked reading the sports news when the message caught his eyes. Sitting back down, he read who it was from.

 _Why did Kallus write me?_

 _Holy! He…loves me?_

 _HE LOVES ME! Sweet Ashla, my prayers are answered!_

Sighing happily, he was grinning from ear to ear when the door whooshed open. Today, he decided, was going to be a good day. When he entered the common area, everyone glomped Zeb and congratulated him. Sabine suggested they start looking at wedding dates, but Hera put the kibosh on it. "Give it some time," she said sternly. Her eyes were smiling, she was happy.

Meanwhile back on Lothal, Thrawn and Minerva were indulging in a leisurely breakfast of scrambled eggs, thick sliced bacon, citrus juice, apple slices and multigrain toast wedges while looking at security footage when Minerva had gone after the rebels on a faulty speeder bike. Since Minerva spoke Cheunh (or as she knew it, Danish), Thrawn requested that she speak it, since they were both fluent and nobody would be able to spy on them. It was when Minerva spied Merida, she murmerred, "Det er det, det er hende! Thrawn, det er den kvinde, der kørte speederen den dag, cyklen eksploderede under mig!" _"That's it, that's her! Thrawn, that's the woman who was driving the speeder the day the bike exploded under me!"_ Pulling up her information, she wrote the name down in elegant script and handed it to Thrawn.

Nodding to her, he pulled up Seamus's file. "Kære hjerte, tak for det. Som du kan se, arbejder Merida's mand, Seamus, på speeder cykelmonteringslinjen. Med den optagelser, du fandt, giver dette bevis for samvittighed med Rebellerne. Hvis du skulle tage dette til retten, ville det hævdes, at hans kone gjorde det på hende om sin egen fri vilje. Jeg læste imidlertid Taskmaster Grints rapporter om deres beslaglæggelse for to år siden, og han var derefter medlem af Ryder Azadi's Rebel-celle. Beviser manglede, men nu skal han svare på det, han gjorde." _"Dear heart, thank you for that. As you can see, Merida's husband, Seamus, works on the speeder bike assembly line. With the footage you found, this provides evidence of collusion with the Rebels. If you were to take this to court, it would be argued his wife did this on her of her own free will. However, I read Taskmaster Grint's reports of their farm seizure two years ago and he was a member of Ryder Azadi's Rebel cell then. Evidence was lacking, but now he will have to answer for what he did."_ Crossing the office to where she was sitting, he kneeled beside her, moving a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. He kissed her softly, and Minerva pulled him closer. It still unnerved her a bit Thrawn was willing to kill those who crossed her, but it thrilled her at the same time. She wondered what it was about Chiss culture that made him act in that way. It would have to wait, Governor Pryce and Lyste were waiting to go over the 'surprise' inspection on Friday afternoon.

As lunchtime arrived on Atollon, Ezra and Kanan took the Phantom II towards Lothal. Ryder had phoned not two hours earlier, with a juicy mission and the promise of blowing things up. The prospect of exploding Imperials never failed to amuse the resident Jedi, and they needed the father-son road trip mission anyways. Kissing her boys goodbye, Hera waved until the Phantom left the atmosphere.

Once the Phantom II had entered hyperspace, Ezra inquired, "So, now that we know Kallus wants to join up, how will that work bedroom wise?"

"What do you mean… Oh come on! Hera and I aren't that obvious… are we?"

"Yeah, you are. You guys are my mom and dad know, and back when my biological parents were alive they were never in denial about their feelings. Does that have something to do with the Jedi Code?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kanan thought for a long moment before answering his son, "Ezra, it's like this. You know very well Hera and I are in love with one another, and we do sleep together. That's what adults do when they're together. There's something spiritually fulfilling when you lay with the person you love. I'm not talking about serial monogamy, I am talking about when you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Love and devotion, no matter what life throws at you, when it comes from both parties, that's what true love is. Don't worry about it, you'll find someone someday. There's no rush." Giving the boy a hug, they settled into their seats and enjoyed the trip in companionable silence.

After landing in a safe outcropping, Ezra, Kanan and Chopper grabbed the speeder bikes and headed into town. It was noon and people were out selling their wares and going about business when the trio infiltrated the back alley behind Old Jho's. This was going to be fun once they caught up with Ryder.


	33. Chapter 33: Factory Inspection Part 3

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Wulff Yularen- Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Kanan- Freddie Prinze Jr., Ezra- Taylor Gray, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Ryder Azadi & Seamus Sumar- Mark Hamill, Merida Sumar- Elizabeth McGovern, Kallus- David Oyelowo, Lyste- Daniel Radcliffe

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, Kallus/Zeb

Chapter soundtrack: Scherzo for Motorcycle and Orchestra- Last Crusade OST, It's Hard Work!- Spirited Away OST, Thrawn's Web- Rebels Season 3 OST

Chapter 32: Factory Inspection Part 3

The sun was low in the sky, and thus far there hadn't been anything to do. Chopper had wanted to raid stalls for rotten fruit and then chuck it at the unsuspecting stormtroopers. While this was a good idea, and Ezra liked the idea of being sneaky and bullying stormtroopers, Kanan reminded him that they did not want to blow the element of surprise. Now, where was the fun in that?

As the hours ran on into the late afternoon, the sun began to set. It was here they finally got a call from Ryder. It was brief, he told them it would be a couple of hours but he would definitely be by now that he had their coordinates. By now, Chopper was completely at his wits end, and he decided to create a ruckus.

"Bwah, bwah, beep!"

"Chopper, get back here! Kriff! Hey Kanan-"

"Not now, Ezra. I'm keeping my eyes on the troops. Where's Chopper?"

Ezra ignited his lightsaber and pointed to where Chop was rolling towards some carts. Beeping maniacally, he started rolling carts every which way. As the cart owners tried to keep their goods upright, some under ripe citrines rolled under the feet of three rontos and they scattered, shedding their passengers and drivers. One of the beasts ran into a Juliet balcony overlooking the street and took out a stained glass window. The owner screamed and it was only now that the troopers realized who exactly was behind this level of chaos- Phoenix Squadron!

By the time Kanan and Ezra had caught up to Chopper, he was chased by fruit covered stormtroopers. Rolling their eyes in unison, lightsabers were ignited and the chase was on! Over rooftops, down fire escapes, through dark back alleys and finally out onto a parapet overlooking the main drag that led north out of town. By this time both Jedi were worn down and were hoping to get this over with when Ezra spied Ryder speeding down the road in his beat up late model speeder.

"Ezra, Kanan, Chopper! Jump in," Ryder called to them. Not needing to be told twice, the guys jumped onto the back of the speeder while Chopper rode shotgun. As Ryder hit the accelerator, the Jedi made quick work of the troopers behind them before turning their attention to the blockade being set up ahead of them. Some well-aimed shots from Kanan's blaster took care of the machine gun, but there were stormtroopers on their tail as they sped down the autobahn.

Worriedly, Ezra said to Ryder, "We have to go faster! They're gaining!" Ryder chuckled and patted the boy on the shoulder, "Don't you worry, Ezra. Just watch." No sooner had he said this than Ezra felt a quick chill as they sped over a bleached red splotch in the road. Kanan didn't even flinch, how could he have not noticed that cold spot in the Force? Using the Force, Ezra felt his stomach plummet! That was Minerva's blood! Had something happened to her?

He could not fathom who would want to hurt her, but he couldn't dwell on his thoughts because it was at this very moment that the speeder bikes exploded. Kanan let out a laugh at that, "That's your handiwork, right?" Ryder shook his head, "Let's just say I had a little help from my friends on the inside." The rest of the trip was uneventful, and in no time they had reached the base inside a clearing.

Once Ezra and Kanan had gotten out, they greeted Old Jho and Ezra was able to tell them the good news. "Commander Sato has gotten the go ahead from Rebel HQ. Another cell has agreed to help us lead a strike team to hit the factory…" It was here that a familiar voice caught Ezra off guard.

An older man with light blonde hair worn in a full mustache and beard greeted him affectionately, "Is that really you, Ezra? Haven't seen you since you were little." Ezra turned around and smiled, "Mister Sumar! Yeah, it's been a while. Ryder said something about having help sabotaging speeder bikes."

Seamus began to explain how he and some other assembly line workers were knowingly sabotaging speeder bikes and AT-ATs. Also, the best workers were being reassigned to section A-2, and whatever was going on was classified. "So, do you two have any manufacturing experience?"

"No," the Jedi replied sheepishly.

Merida let out a sigh, "You'll fit in all right, but I'm surprised the Empire hasn't clamped down any harder, especially after what happened with that Imperial officer two weeks ago. She came after us with a sword and… she didn't die right away after the bike exploded."

Kanan gently reassured her that one Imperial officer was nothing to worry about, and that ended the conversation. The rest of the night was spent preparing for the mission. Seamus had smuggled out two uniforms and luckily they fit. They would blend right in.

After camping out under the stars, Ezra, Kanan and Seamus wriggled into their identical orange uniforms. Once they were zipped in, Ezra couldn't help but comment it was amazing he could see anything. The face shields were tinted so that someone couldn't see your face from a distance. It afforded secrecy but at the same time took away one's individuality.

Once they were inside, they made their way in through the north gates where they queued with dozens of other workers, each one identified by a set of four numbers, nameless and faceless cogs in the Imperial Empire's gigantic war machine. If anyone whistled or sang, they were smacked upside the head by stormtroopers. Ever so slowly, the lines of drones made their way through the scan gates, and once the trio of Rebels had safely passed through, Seamus showed them the way to one of the assembly floors.

Having never been inside the factory campus, let alone the assembly floor of one, Ezra's eyes were all over the place. The ceilings were beyond imagining, they had to be at least 50 feet high! Catwalks threaded all over the place, leading from one end to another at odd angles. Everything was durasteel grey and quite shiny. _I'm surprised nobody has gone blind from the glare_ , Ezra mused to himself.

Kanan picked up on his son's train of thought. _I can see why, that's why the face shields are tinted_. The men and droid joined about a dozen others and were all standing at attention, when who should walk through the door flanked by stormtroopers. As soon as he made eye contact with the workers, everyone fell into line. Two lines were formed, one worker standing a few feet in front of the other. Stormtroopers were placed behind each duo, and it was a little unnerving. Seamus stood upright and alert, this must have been part of his shift.

"Good morning, workers. Be alert for we are being gifted with a visit from Imperial High Command," Kallus orated. Briefly, Kallus's thoughts turned to Zeb and this was picked up on by the Jedi. Something useful for later was their thought.

The Imperial shuttle that was on the opposite side of the speeder bike assembly line opened with a cold whoosh, and out strode Governor Pryce, Lieutenant Lyste, Grand Admiral Thrawn… and the map maker, Minerva Hektor. Ezra let out a sigh of relief, Minerva was alive and well. Oddly, Kanan stiffened like he had seen a ghost! What was that all about?

There was, yet again, no time to dwell on this turn of events as Thrawn turned towards the workers, his voice serene, but cold and sharp. "This visit is not an honor, but an inspection. Malfunction rates at this factory campus are far higher than others on this planet, and it has cost your Empire missions, troopers and an officer-"

" _That little girl! That girl on the speeder bike two weeks ago,"_ Sumar gasped suddenly!

Staring coldly at Sumar, Thrawn continued with his lecture, "I believe poor craftsmanship is to blame." Spinning on his toes, his red eyes met Sumar's. Ezra very nearly jumped back in fright, but managed to keep his feelings in check, not wanting to blow his cover.

Addressing Sumar, Thrawn inquired, "Odd you would refer to my fiancée as a little girl. Please indulge my curiosity, worker 5274. You were pressed into the Empire's service?"

"Yes sir, after losing my farm. I didn't know she was your intended, sir."

"Do you stand by your work as a loyal Imperial citizen of Lothal?"

"Uh…yes. Yes, I do."

"Was this speeder bike created under your direct supervision?"

"Yes, it was. I inspected it myself."

Gesturing towards the speeder bike set up for testing, Thrawn intoned, "Please demonstrate for us how quickly this bike can achieve full speed." As Thrawn said this, a dangerous icy edge tinged his voice. From what he could sense through the Force, Ezra knew Thrawn was madly in love but he really wouldn't kill Sumar, would he?

Trying to intervene, Ezra attempted to say something but a trooper told him to stay where he was and Kanan pulled the young man back. There was nothing they could do. Chopper beeped sadly, he liked the pretty Imperial lady and did not like what was about to happen. Whistling quietly, he rolled to the side, watching sadly.

Forced onto the speeder bike, Seamus flipped the switch and the bike activated. The speed grew faster and the seat grew hot. Frightened, Seamus called out, "Something's wrong! I have to shut it down." He slowed down, but Thrawn was not about to let him get away with attempted murder. "No, the demonstration is not yet over." Reactivating the bike, the motor went haywire and grew red hot. Glowing brightly, it began to smoke and Sumar braced himself for death.

BOOM! There was a small explosion as Sumar's body incinerated along with the bike. The explosion left debris scattered around the room. The workers gasped in horror, as did Kallus, Lyste and Minerva. Pryce merely smiled coldly.

Thrawn now turned to the crowd, "Now that I have your attention, whatever you build here, you will test." He turned to the troopers, "Put the factory on lockdown, I wish to inspect the assembly line for sabotage. Minerva, you are with me, Agent Kallus and Governor Pryce. Lieutenant Lyste, please prepare the workers for questioning."

Kanan and Ezra groaned, they were going to need a plan, and fast!


	34. Chapter 34: Factory Inspection Part 4

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Wulff Yularen- Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Kanan- Freddie Prinze Jr., Ezra- Taylor Gray, Governor Pryce- Cate Blanchett, Ryder Azadi & Seamus Sumar- Mark Hamill, Merida Sumar- Elizabeth McGovern, Kallus- David Oyelowo, Lyste- Daniel Radcliffe, Commander Sato- George Takei

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, Kallus/Zeb

Chapter soundtrack: Flaptors Attack/A Street Brawl/The Chase- Castle in the Sky OST

Chapter 34: Factory Inspection Part 4

Left behind to begin questioning, Lyste was practically beaming as his superior officers left him to the task. After being severely reprimanded for loosing ships to one Princess Leia of Alderaan, Yogar was quite determined to quell any doubts as to whether he was a competent officer. Pulling himself up to his full height, he addressed the workers to please form two lines and the questioning. The stormtroopers skillfully forced the workers into neat, single file lines. Ezra and Kanan were already getting ansty, time to make their escape.

"Chopper, make a scene so we can get outta here," Kanan told the droid. Chop cackled with glee, mayhem and explosions were what he lived for. Rolling around in circles, the antiquated astromech began causing disturbances all over the place, knocking over fuel canisters, breaking toes of the unsuspecting stormtroopers and more than once releasing speeder bikes every which way. Aghast at what was going on, Yogar managed to pull himself together and hand two of the troopers corral the haywire equipment before he took a running leap and managed to latch on to Chopper! Indignant about being manhandled by the officer, Chopper took off at full speed, dragging Lyste with him. Ezra and Kanan were laughing their butts of at the scene and they were able to slip out of the room without being noticed.

By now, Yogar was angry and worn out. Grabbing a hydrospanner, he clouted Chopper upside his dome and bellowed, "Jesus Christ superstar! What is wrong with you, you bleeding git of a droid?" Chopper, highly amused at the tongue lashing, warbled out a stream of nonsense sounds, followed by what Lyste interpreted as a raspberry. Today just was not his day!

"Get thee to repair maintenance, hence," he snarled. He then quickly turned his narrowed eyes to the still assembled workers, who were rolling on the floor in fits of hysteria. The resolve broken, Lyste had to order everyone splashed with ice cold water until they smartened up.

Rolling down the corridor, Ezra was still snickering, "Poor Lyste, can't catch a break can he?" Kanan grinned, "Didn't know Chopper was a first-rate angler. Great job, Chopper." By now Chopper had caught up to them, and they needed new disguises. Luckily for them, two passing stormtroopers were just rounding the corner. They did not expect two Jedi, much less an ambush. Once the worker's uniforms and the bodies of said stormtroopers were deposited into a storage closet, off to section A-2.

As they meandered down the hallways, they could hear the frantic voice of Lyste echo from the comm cylinders of the stormtrooper squad leaders. "Better make our way over to A-2," Kanan suggested. Ezra was inclined to agree, and as they really had no idea where they were going, better to get a data tape download from one of the Imperial astromechs roaming the chrome and durasteel corridors.

Sneaking around when the whole building was nerve-wracking enough, but what were the chances they would have to shoot to kill? Very high, but they were prepared and unbeknownst to them, so was Kallus. He was anxious to help them out, but at the same time he did not want to blow his cover. So far as he knew, Thrawn suspected nothing. Logging into a data terminal, he took note of where stormtroopers were moving to and he espied two troopers and one droid meandering towards section A-2, albeit in a very roundabout way. Logging out, Kallus took the elevator and hoped he didn't miss his chance.

It had not been an hour when Ezra, Kanan and Chopper encountered a squad of stormtroopers. Their leader inquired to them curtly, "Halt! Where are you supposed to be going? Come to think of it, speeder troopers aren't assigned to this area."

Kanan fumbled for an answer, "Sorry, boss. We got lost looking for section B-13."

"The commissary? Lunch shift is over."

Ezra decided to rescue his inept Jedi Master. Having lived on the streets for several years, Ezra picked up on Imperial codes and lingo. "I told you we were lost, we just transferred here from Jedha and our lingo seems to be outta date. What section does this lead to, outta curiosity?"

"This is section A-5. Now, scram!"

Not needing to be told twice, Ezra and Kanan were glad to have made the easy get away. "How did we luck out," Ezra inquired as he and Kanan ran in the opposite direction. Kanan was going to answer the Force worked in mysterious ways, when Chopper came rolling down the hall, waving a purloined data tape in his retractable claw. "Good going Chopper," Kanan praised. Chopper beeped in self-adulatory praise for several more minutes until they had a run in with a group of stormtroopers. Whoops!

Blasters started firing and the dynamic duo and their faithful droid sidekick found themselves up a creek without a paddle. Retreating towards the elevator lobby, Ezra used the Force, and who should be behind the door than ISB Agent Kallus?

By now the stormtroopers had caught up and were about to get even for all the times the Jedi had wiped the floor with them, when an elevator door opened and Kallus barked, "You two, with me." Not wasting any time, they got into the elevator only to hear Kallus mutter, "Don't move, Rebels."

Refusing to give Kallus the benefit of the doubt, despite his feelings for Zeb were the real thing, they balled their fists and were about to give him black eyes when Kallus gasped, "Don't hurt me! I am Fulcrum!"

The idea of Mister Stuffed Shirt as Fulcrum was funnier than Lyste being dragged around by a deranged Chopper, and both men burst into laughter. "You are Fulcrum? Yeah right," Ezra chortled as Kanan collapsed from laughing so hard.

Kallus was indignant, "I am Fulcrum, dammit! By the light of Lothal's moons, did my love letter to Zeb and my saving Sabine and Wedge at the pilot academy not mean anything?" He scowled at them, and they two Jedi exchanged glances. What Kallus said was true, but that didn't mean they could fully trust him. Chopper, on the other hand, was of another opinion all together.

"Bwap bwha, bwap bwha!"

"Your droid trusts me!"

"That's not a good thing. Our commlinks are jammed and we need to contact Ryder and the others. Do you know where we can do that?"

Pausing for a moment, Kallus replied, "I can get you inside the officer's port outside section A-2. Your droid can unlock your commlinks from there." Ezra and Kanan agreed, they could keep their cover and Kallus could continue paying lip service to Palpatine and his ilk.

The officer's port outside the double doors leading to section A-2 were filled with low level tech officers and at least four stormtroopers. They had been monitoring the lockdown, and so far it had all been rather boring. That is, until Agent Kallus barreled into the room, red faced and firing his blasters!

"It's the Rebels," he screamed as Kanan and Ezra continued shooting their blasters. Eager for their chance to assist Kallus in apprehending the criminals, they began shooting but were soon stunned and on the floor. Once it was clear, Kallus cleared the data portal for Chopper to use. He was about to say something, but Chopper went right to work and within seconds the commlinks were unjammed.

Kallus was impressed, "I have to say, your astromech is really quite efficient." Pleased at the compliments, Chopper beeped a sincere thank you, much to Ezra's surprise. Kanan was able to contact Ryder.

"Good to hear from you Kanan! Merida and I are headed for the east gate. Will you be able to get out that way?"

"We should. See you in a few."

Hearing this, Kallus told them how to take the back corridors and out to the east gate docking bay. He explained further that the docking bay was full of walkers and any one of them could be used as an escape vehicle. Surveying the room, Kallus commented to the Jedi, "Now, to make this look convincing for Thrawn and Minvera…OOF!"

Not wasting any time, Ezra used the Force to send Kallus flying through the radar glass, and he landed against the control panel interface desk, knocking him out cold!

"Ezra!"

"What? I made it look convincing!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to do that!"

"Well, he's one of us know and you'll get your chance before he and Zeb get married."

Of course, Thrawn and Minerva were very well aware that the Rebel infiltrators had not yet left the campus. For the last couple of hours, they and Governor Pryce had taken lunch on Kuati tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Minerva had been glancing out the window, when she spied something moving quickly up the autobahn towards the factory campus. Letting out a soft gasp, she grabbed Thrawn's free hand and led him to the window.

Thrawn gazed out the window and nodded, "So, they have come at last to rescue their comrades. Commendable, but futile." Turning back to his desk as to face Pryce, Thrawn began typing out a message for all troopers to start barricading the East Gate.

Pryce frowned, "Only two Rebels this time? Small party for an attempted rescue. Besides, the Rebels have surely left by now." She continued her argument by saying that all of the workers had been interviewed, but…

"Two have escaped, I just received Lyste's report. They have changed disguises and will be attempting a rendezvous with their compatriots via the east gate. Clever that the Jedi lasted this long, but not unexpected." Minerva knew exactly where her fiancée was going with this, the Jedi had been helped by Kallus, which was the only explanation. Of course, Thrawn was still gathering evidence and the only other Imperial who was in on this was Yularen. Tarkin had been made aware of Fulcrum and had given Thrawn and Yularen the authority to begin investigating and getting rid of the mole. It had also been decided to leave Pryce in the dark, for the time being anyway.

Catching on to what Thrawn was alluding to, Pryce was aghast, "We have a mole? They must be executed immediately." Thrawn raised his hand and told her to please calm down. There was no need to rush flushing out the spy, played carefully said mole would leak enough information to allow themselves into a false sense of security. From there, it would be an unconscious move that would be the reveal and the game would be up.

Pryce was pleased to hear there would be an investigation, and would have inquired more if Lyste had not interrupted. "Excuse me, but there are Rebels attacking the East Gate. Should we attack?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, let's play their game. Attention walkers- that AT-DP is under Rebel control. Destroy it." Form where they were gathered, Thrawn pulled Minerva into his arms and held her close as they watched the ensuing chaos unfold below them.

Not surprisingly, the AT-ATs tried to squish the father and son team, but they used their lightsabers to cut their way out and escape by the skin of their teeth. Merida successfully blew up the barricade and of they sped into the early summer sunset.

Later on that evening, Pryce returned to her apartment to prepare a series of questions to start asking officers when it came time to go fishing for the Rebel mole. Back in Thrawn's office, he was joined by Lyste and Kallus. Minerva was there also.

Pulling up the holographic photos he had of the Ghost crew, Thrawn inquired to Kallus and Lyste, "Gentlemen, can you tell me about this particular object?" Lyste screwed up his face in confusion, "Its part of a retaining wall outside city limits. It's absolutely covered in graffiti." Kallus gave the answer Thrawn was looking for.

"It's a phoenix, rising from the ashes. Mythological in origin, it's the call signal of Phoenix Squadron," Kallus explained. "Show off," Lyste muttered. Minerva cleared her throat and gave Yogar a reproachful look any older sister would give her younger brother, which is how Minerva viewed her relationship with him.

Thrawn turned around and gave Kallus a cold smile, "Indeed it is, Agent Kallus. Today's entry did not go without notice. I believe the Rebels have a spy, codename Fulcrum assisting them. No matter how they try and hide, I will find this mole and they will be punished."

Kallus nodded, "Your plan is without fail, Grand Admiral."

Back on Atollon, Sabine was uploading the plans she had gotten from Chopper. "Almost got it- there!.. Whoa!" The image that popped up was some sort of TIE Fighter. Hera scrutinized the screen, "This does not bode well, this thing has a hyperdrive and shields. Our X-Wings won't stand a chance." Staring at the holographic forms of the Jedi, Commander Sato asked, "How did you retrieve this information? Something like this is highly classified, officers lose their heads for blabbing about these sorts of projects." He nodded knowingly and Hera replied, "Someone is definitely losing more than their job for this. Who helped you?"

Kanan grinned, "I guess you can thank Zeb's future husband, Kallus for getting us the info."

Sabine snorted, "Guess he's our inside man then." She smiled and Zeb blushed.

"Until we get more information, we need to be careful. I am grateful Zeb turned an Imperial agent to our side, but we don't know if anyone suspects his role as our mole. Moving forward, I suggest optimistic caution."

Everyone else agreed, and within the hour Ezra, Kanan and Chopper were heading back to Chopper Base.


	35. Chapter 35: The Days Between

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Kallus- David Oyelowo, Lyste- Daniel Radcliffe, Captain Paelleon- Mark Harmon, Ensign Mithell- Sean Murray

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva

Chapter soundtrack: The Days Between- John Williams

Chapter 35: The Days Between

After receiving word that Thrawn had alerted Governor Pryce about the mole leaking information to the Rebel cells, namely Phoenix Squadron, Moff Tarkin was nothing but irate. How could there be a mole within the Lothal sector? The amount of kyber crystals were of the utmost importance to the development of the Death Star's superlaser, not to mention Minerva's half-Gallifreyan heritage. If the Doctor of all people got involved, the war would be over! Thrawn was able to assuage Tarkin's ire be revealing Minerva's paternity and explaining how Kanan Jarrus was keeping this as a deep, dark secret from the rest of the Rebels he was colluding with.

Furthermore, Thrawn argued, with each encounter it would be more and more difficult to keep his relation to Minerva a secret. According to decoded Rebels communiques, there theory being put out now was that Targerter was Kanan's baby sister who had at some point been abducted and brainwashed into serving the Empire, and that her marriage to Thrawn had included a scarpia ultimatum. None of this was true, and if the information had reached the Ghost crew, currently there was radio silence on the issue itself.

"It's just as well, anyway. They're still in the planning phases of carrying out some sort of attack against the factory here on Lothal. It will be some months before they have enough Starfighters and supplies to carry out such a mission. In the meantime, I will continue to search for their hidden base and update you with any leads I happen across," Thrawn informed his superior.

From his desk, Tarkin nodded. As much as he detested empty leads within the Imperial Navy and Army, he disliked spies from the ISB even more. Years of indoctrination and propaganda should have ensured loyalty from all ISB agents, regardless of rank. There were enough citizens to spy on, was that not enough? After reaching a certain rank and pay level, was there not a contentment of being part of the upper-middle class society of Core humans? If the status-quo wasn't good enough anymore for average Imperials, what was?

Not wanting to dwell on the sociological lives of ISB agents, Tarkin decided to speak about the upcoming wedding. According to all the Imperial aligned HoloNet outlets, Minerva Hektor had been dubbed "The Imperial Sweetheart" because of her kind nature and dedication to the cause. Billions of little girls idolized her, and not a day went day when Minerva received hololetters from girls' schools and little girls themselves. They were sentimental, earnest and sweet. It pleased her that she was a role model, and she had to wonder if little girls also viewed Princess Leia in the same way. Earth was one thing, but the GFFA under Sheev Palpatine was something else altogether.

"I understand the Senior Communications Officer Kai'ckul has graciously offered to help plan your wedding to General Hektor. I can only guess the two of you will be wed sometime in the New Year?"

"Yes, Minerva and I are hoping to be wed on New Year's Day. We are considering the Imperial Botanical Gardens in the Federal District for the wedding and Yolanda's Fireside for the actual reception," Thrawn informed Wilhuff. Tarkin shut his eyes, Yolanda's Fireside was good but surely the two of them could do better than that. After all, heroes of the Empire deserved a grand wedding. Not only would be good publicity, the Empire owed them for their victories against the Rebellion.

"Yolanda's Fireside will be fine for Konstantine and Lyste when they exchange vows, but you and Minerva are the public face of couples serving together in the Imperial Armed Forces. No, the Moff Chamber will do nicely, I think. It's Winter Break for the Coruscant Symphony, Isard can go ahead and book them," Tarkin confirmed.

The conversation continued onto what Thrawn and Yularen had planned next. Thrawn replied he and Yularen were over the next couple of months start interviewing all sector command staff as to narrow down the potential suspect pool (even though they knew very well who Fulcrum was), as well as at some point deploying droids to possible worlds where Phoenix Squadron was hiding. Mixed in with all of this would be further skirmishes, and it was here Tarkin said something that made Thrawn very happy indeed.

"When you do finally capture the Rebel leadership, I want the others alive, in particular Hera Syndulla. Your father-in-law, I leave his fate to you."

"As you wish, Moff Tarkin."

Back on the _Chimaera_ , things were running a bit more smoothly. Pryce was facing more lawsuits from not only the ISB, but COMPNOR and the Royal Guards also. She was currently under house arrest at her office at the Dome Complex in downtown Jhothal. With the breathing room, Konstantine and Lyste were free to hold hands and act like a normal couple.

June slowly turned into July and one morning Minerva had been walking along the corridor with Captain Paelleon. He was a tall, clean shaven man in his early 50's, with a brisk, but fair manner. They had been discussing the virtues of the new TIE Defender versus X-Wings when they heard the sound of boot clad feet. Turning around, the duo came face to face with Ensign Mithell.

He was old for a recruit, mid-thirties. Before enlisting, he had been an accountant at a medium sized firm out of Corellia, but a hostile takeover by TaggeCorp had left more than a few burned bridges. A proud loyalist, Mithell had decided to change careers. A number-crucncher from birth, he was not the best shot with a blaster, hence the low rank. There was also the fact he made comments that got him constantly clouted around the head, almost by Gilald. Furthermore, all the officers called him "Probie" as Mithell was only a probationary ensign, and not a very good one.

Out of breath, he managed to reach them, and saluted respectfully. Minerva nodded in a kind way, when he blurted out, "Minerva, you're not wearing jodhpurs! You're wearing trousers!" For female service members, there was a straight-legged trouser option for uniforms, and Thrawn liked this because they showed off Minerva's long, toned legs. Minerva blinked, why was he commenting about her uniform? She was confused, and asked, "Well, what of it? Nobody else cares, so why should you?" She had never given it any thought, so why was he?

Rolling his eyes, Paelleon intoned, "Rule 47, Probie: never ask women about their uniform preferences." He then smacked the Ensign upside the head, and Mithell beat a hasty retreat. Paelleon shrugged, kids these days.

Rounding a corner, they met up with Thrawn and accompanied him to the bridge. There had been a break away battle of an intrepid Rebel cell from Mygeeto, and once Thrawn gave the go ahead, the TIE Fighters gave chase. It was a spectacular battle, dogfights breaking out against the screen of stars, neon hued explosions rattling the windows off to the sides, it was all very exciting. However, the battle could not go on forever. Thrawn ordered some use of the Marg Sabl maneuver and it was all over in about 20 minutes.

Considering the threat of the Mygeetan Rebel cells, Thrawn ordered a complete blockade of the planet, once again going over Konstantine's head. It would take a couple of days, but martial law would be brought to the planet, one way or another.


	36. The Misadventures of Iron Squadron

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Konstantine- Mark Hamill, Commander Sato- George Takei, Mart- Art Parkinson, Gooti –Brenda Song, Jonner- Dylan Cole, Kanan- Freddie Prinze Jr., Hera- Vanessa Marshall, Ezra- Taylor Gray, Sabine- Tiya Sircar, Zeb and Rex- Steve Blum

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, Hera/Kanan

Chapter soundtrack: VFD- Thomas Newman, Trepak/Mother Ginger and the Clowns/Slavic March- Tchaikovsky

Chapter 36: The Misadventures of Iron Squadron

The Mygeetan Rebel cells would not roll over and play dead, much to Konstantine's consternation. They were taking maneuvers that hadn't been seen in combat since the heyday of the Clone Wars, over twenty years ago. Konstantine had been in university at the time and did not need reminders of the old days where Jedi existed and the Republic pandered to the whining mewls of every last star system. A waste of precious resources and people, he had told everyone.

Refusing to have Thrawn offer advice or lead the battle, Konstantine turned a skirmish that should have lasted no more than an hour into an all-out bloodletting that lasted the better part of the week. 10% of the Seventh Squadron's TIE Fighters were lost, 3% were directly from the _Chimaera_ and he spent £1.2 million Imperial credits on lost materials, manpower and medical care for the survivors. Tarkin was peeved to no end, and in retaliation he ordered Thrawn and Minerva to not only officially share a room, they had to engage in PDA around the wishy-washy generalissimo. Nobody was thrilled about the ruling, but nobody wanted to cross Tarkin, so Thrawn and Minerva obliged.

No sooner had a half dozen garrisons been left on Mygeeto, when Lynette intercepted a juicy tidbit hailing from Mykapo. According to the local Imperial governor, Rebel cells had been brazenly attacking anything Imperial affiliated for the past month. Even with martial law declared, the Rebels were still causing trouble. Namely, some outfit calling itself Iron Squadron.

According to Thrawn's intel, Iron Squadron's former leader, Matthias Matin, had died trying to incinerate a convoy en route to the planetary capital. His young son, Mart, had apparently taken up the mantle. Since the Seventh Fleet was still outside Mygeeto refueling, it would be a couple of days before they could make the trip to Mykapo via hyperspace.

Across the galaxy inside a beat up YT-2400, the day was just beginning. 13 year old Mart Matin had just walked out of the fresher and threw on the least sweaty of his shirts. There was a closet on the ship, but he had to share the space with his crewmates, Jonner and Gooti. Gooti was the only girl on board, so the guys kindly gave her half the closet. She didn't mind, Jonner and Mart were family. At some point, they had all lost their parents/family to the Empire, so they had banded together and reformed Iron Squadron. In the two weeks they had been active, they had been successful in bombing Imperial Star Destroyers. At least, that's what they thought they were.

Yawning, Jonner stood under the gunnery turret, assisting R3 with repairs to the firing mechanism and wondered aloud, "Wonder how many Imps we're going to incinerate today." R3 beeped it would be the same as the last two weeks, maybe 3 or 4 ships. Jonner shrugged, sounded good to him.

Gooti was standing in the galley, warming up space waffles. The other foodstuffs they had plenty of were rations. Rations were all well and good, but space waffles tasted better and you could make them in a pinch out of rations, provided you had the correct amounts of freeze-dried ingredients. As she popped them into the convection over, Gooti stuck her head into the corridor leading from the entry hatches into the cockpit, "Waffles will be out in 20! Are we good?"

"We're good, thanks Gooti," Mart hollered from the cockpit. Gooti was a terrific cook, she could probably open her own restaurant. However, there was a war going on so any future eating places would have to wait. Imperial ship off the port bow!

The Imperial transport was dropping of spare engine parts for repulsorlift vehicles and walkers. The last thing the crew was expecting was to be engaged in open combat with a beat up old freighter. Figuring incorrectly that they were sitting ducks, they opened fire and much to their surprise, the freighter released… cargo boxes?

Four TIE Fighters were dispatched to incapacitate the YT-2400…KABOOM! No sooner had the boxes touched the fighters, they exploded. Before the pilots on the larger ship could even react, the remaining boxes exploded and taking out the ship with it. VICTORY!

The trio cheered, they had taken out another Star Destroyer. Could this day get any better? Their celebrations were interested with a hiss of steam and R3 rolled back towards the hyperdrive to start on repairs.

They had settled into the common area, when the ship's holographic comm system activated and a motherly, female voice called into the open area:

"Iron Squadron, this is the _Ghost_ of Phoenix Squadron. It's okay, we are here to help."

"Sorry, we don't need help. Iron Squadron does things on its own."

"Excuse me?"

Hera was annoyed about being spoken to so rudely when Rex gently interrupted her. "Sounds like your typical 13 year old me, Ahsoka sounded like that when she was younger. The Rebel sympathizers are going to need to be evacuated ASAP… Captain?" Hera was still in shock about Iron Squadron's response, or lack thereof when Kanan cut in.

"Sweetheart, Rex's right. If our intel is right (and it probably is), then the Empire will be here sooner rather than later. We need to get all those civilians off world as soon as possible. Rex and I will take _Phantom II_ , and you all can take it from there, okay?" Hera slowly nodded, and she kissed Kanan goodbye.

As the smaller craft made for the planet, Ezra and Sabine walked into the cockpit. They had been listening in and this had given Ezra an idea. "Hera, they're not going to listen to an adult. Hear me out on this. He might listen to me and Sabine." Sabine nodded and added since they were closer in age, which might help form common ground.

Sighing, Hera and Zeb agreed but reminded them that they were working on short time, as who knew when the Empire might show up? Nodding, Sabine and Ezra dragged Chopper along with them who was more than happy to see another rust bucket up close.

Five minutes later, the _Ghost_ had pulled up alongside the freighter and the latch opened, and out stepped Ezra, Sabine and Chopper. Steam burst from broken vents and lights flickered ominously as they threaded their way from the cargo hold towards the main cabin. "What a rust bucket," the teens commented in unison. Chopper beeped similar sentiments when they were cheerily greeted by a husky, bi-racial youth a couple of years younger than they were.

"Hey there and welcome aboard. I'm Jonner and this here's Gooti," he gestured to the Theelian who had just exited the galley. She was pleased to see the visitors were teenagers like them, albeit a few years older. She waved, and replied, "You missed the fireworks earlier. We blew up a Star Destroyer earlier…actually it was all Mart's doing."

By now, R3 had wheeled out and Chopper had gone back to work on the hyperdrive, and Ezra and Sabine exchanged a glance. However, neither of them had a chance to contradict what Gooti and Jonner had been saying because Mart decided to join the party. Swaggering over to the new arrivals, he crowed, "Don't need any advice from you guys. Did some pretty good shooting on my part."

Sabine had just about had enough! Fuming, she clouted Mart around the head and lectured, "Listen, little boy! _That_ was not a Star Destroyer- that was a transport! Besides, the Imps will be back with bigger ships and you don't have a working hyperdrive!"

"I am not little! I turned 13 five months ago. How old are you guys?"

"I'm 18 and Ezra is 16. We know what we're talking about. Our 'dad' is down on Mykapo helping everyone who is sympathetic to the Rebellion evacuate before the Empire shows up." At this, Jonner and Gooti exchanged a glace. If the Empire was returning soon, maybe they should leave as well.

"No! I can't leave. Dad died, I can't give up the mission," Mart cried.

Ezra placed a comforting arm around him, "I know how you feel. The Empire invaded my home planet, Lothal and they murdered my parents. I was all but 7 and I spent nearly 7 years fighting the Empire by myself. But then I met Sabine and the Ghost crew, they became my new family. I learned we have a better chance working together."

Mart shook his head, he told Jonner and Gooti to go, but they refused! Insisting, he shoved them all out the door without so much as a thank you and Sabine, Ezra and Chopper found themselves back on the Ghost only a few hours after they had disembarked.

Zeb had been waiting for them, "So, how'd it go?" Ezra shrugged, "It didn't, big guy. Mart thinks he can do it all on his own." Sabine added that Gooti and Jonner had been about to leave with them, when Hera shouted down at them to open the hatch door, an escape pod was heading straight for them.

The passengers were Gooti and Jonner, along with the fresh space waffles. Offering some to Hera and Zeb, the young teens explained that while they had enjoyed taking on the Empire, they were going to eventually bite of more than they could chew. So, it was with a heavy heart they left Mart to his fate.

Shaking her head as they made the jump into hyperspace, Hera commed Sato to give him the bad news. Sato refused to take this standing down, no matter what. He ordered Hera to wait for his fleet to join them and together they would rescue Mart.

Meanwhile, back on the Chimaera, Thrawn had sent Konstantine out with a light cruiser to take care of Iron Squadron. He knew from experience that Konstantine would fail spectacularly, it would only be a matter of time when he got the distress call.

It was only 15 minutes from where the Seventh Fleet was currently located to reach Mykapo and when he did, Mart had rerouted all of the ship's power into the forward laser cannon and shields. For a while, he put up a pretty good fight but eventually his ship was hit, and even the light cruiser had had some damage. It was only know Commander Sato entered the fray.

"Mart! Mart, are you okay," he worriedly shouted over the holocom system. Hearing his uncle's voice, Mart perked up. "I'm here, Uncle Jun, I'm okay." The _Ghost_ was able to rescue boy and droid and the Rebels had just entered hyperspace when the _Chimaera_ appeared.

Gulping, Konstantine could barely look at Thrawn in the face. Standing next to him was Minerva, who looked like she had been spending the last hour snogging her handsome fiancée. Smirking sardonically, Thrawn intoned, "Well, Admiral? Where is Iron Squadron?"

Blushing scarlet, Konstantine mumbled, "They were rescued."

Thrawn replied dryly, "You mean, _you allowed three teenagers and a droid to escape your capture._ Moff Tarkin just received word that every last civilian sympathetic to the Rebellion has escaped, and all under your watch."

Konstantine wasn't sure to scream or cry, this just was not his day! "Well, what in kriff's name was I supposed to do then? Blast that ship into oblivion?"

Thrawn tilted his head, "Really, Admiral. Such behavior in unbecoming-"

"Unbecoming my arse! I'd like to see Mister High and Mighty Tarkin do better!"

Thrawn pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Really Konstantine, you are a wonder." His hologram disappeared, and standing there instead was Moff Tarkin!

Kriff!


	37. Chapter 37: Empire Day, Part 1

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Konstantine- Mark Hamill, Kanan- Freddie Prinze Jr., Hera- Vanessa Marshall, Ezra- Taylor Gray, Sabine- Tiya Sircar, Zeb and Rex- Steve Blum, Paelleon- Mark Harmon, Lyste- Daniel Radcliffe

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, beginnings of Ezra/Sabine, Kallus/Zeb and Krennic/Galen Erso

Chapter soundtrack: Day of the River from Spirited Away, Overture from The Dark Crystal- Trevor Jones, Awful Waste of Space- Alan Silvestri

Chapter 37: Empire Day, Part 1

August 3, Imperial Year 18 (Earth Year 1995) Ezra considered to be the best and worst day of his life. On the pro side, his message had been received by his parents and had reached all of Lothal, not to mention it was his birthday. On the con side, today was the day he lost his parents as a small child and then learned that they had been killed after hearing his message. So many years he had been alone, before Kanan and Hera came along. While he loved his new family dearly, part of him resented that his parents had died so young. Was it too much to ask for those seven years back? He could have had a secure childhood, not being forced into a charity school run by supposedly concerned citizens where you were forced to learn what teachers on Coruscant thought was important. Nothing but the basics of grammar, reading, science, math, (Imperial) history, and very little in the way of art and music. The teachers were harridans, ready with a riding crop to beat you into obedience. Ezra had been taken from Old Jho at that point, and school was the only thing keeping him alive. By the time he was 11 years old, Ezra had already learned everything that the curriculum covered and was tired of having to keep his head down, so one day after lessons were over, he threw away the data pad and left Jhothal behind.

After several hours of wandering, the skies opened up and left him completely soaked. Not caring if he cried, he ran blindly into the base of a communication tower. Seeing how isolated it was, Ezra was curious to see if it was abandoned. The door opened, and the tired boy stepped into the dry room shivering. The room itself was silent, dust covered the abandoned second hand furniture that hadn't seen a living soul since Padme Amidala ruled Naboo. Stripping, Ezra pulled on some underwear and a flight suit that were a bit large. It felt good to wear dry clothes. Apart from the ramshackle look of the place, it was cozy in its own way, from the perspective of an orphaned 11 year old boy.

There were plenty of rations stowed away, although Ezra was doubtful about how fresh they were. Oh well, there were plenty of chances to con the Imps. Besides, this wasn't such a bad place. _I can totally live here_ , Ezra thought before falling asleep.

It was sunrise on Atollon, and Ezra had been musing on his thoughts. As his birthday had drawn closer, the crew knew well enough to let Ezra meditate and rejoin them when he felt ready. He had grown up so quickly, he was more man than youth and everyone had noticed. He was more responsible with missions and chores on board, he was taller and had grown into himself. Gooti would make weird faces at him, and oddly enough Sabine would give her the stink eye. It had ever since Iron Squadron had joined up and it amused all of the adults (Hera, Kanan, Zeb and Rex) to no end.

Ezra and Sabine's feelings towards one another (or lack thereof) had fluxed over the years, starting off as an annoying crush and then turning towards a deep and abiding friendship. However, the longing glances and blushing had not gone away, even though both teens tried not to engage in that as of late. At the end of the day, Kanan and Hera decided that Ezra and Sabine felt something for each other, but were unsure of what they wanted. They had a good friendship, and didn't want a possible romance to ruin it. What if they broke up and were suddenly bitter enemies? That, it was decided, would be left up to the two teenagers themselves.

This particular morning found Sabine Wren restless in Atollon. She had trouble sleeping after dreaming about walking in on Ezra and Gooti, which had not been pleasant. Waking up with a start, she shook her head and washed her face, mentally pulling herself together. She was a Mandolorian, for Force's sake! Even though her own family had abandoned her, she had found a new one. _My new family, my real one_ , she thought as she brushed her teeth.

As she tiptoed through the galley, she was surprised to see Zeb up and about. It looked like he was getting ready to bake something, as nearly half the pots and pans were out on the counter. Looking up at her, he conjectured gently, "Out to confess your feelin's to Ez, this mornin'?"

At the mention of this, Sabine blushed and had to sit down, "It's not like that! Don't give me that look... Ok, okay- it is like that!"

Facing her, Zeb explained, "Listen, Bean. Take it from me, the feelings you have for Ezra haven't changed much from the time the two of you first met, it's you two that have changed. Your both a few years older, you know each other better and your friends. Then one day, someone makes goo-goo eyes at him and you off yer rocker. Every moment after that, he seems different somehow. _You're seeing him with new eyes_."

"Is that how it is with you and Skander?"

"Oy, none of that! Only I get to call him Skander and yes it was like that with us. The destruction of Lasan defined how we met, but after all those skirmishes we changed, I got smarter about fighting and Kallus began taking us all on as a group. Of course, with that ice moon, we got to talking and I noticed that something had changed between us, and he was very well aware of it, but I guess he wasn't ready to admit it yet."

"Maybe those small acts of Rebellion were his way of figuring out what he really stood for, where he stood with you," Sabine replied thoughtfully as she and Zeb continued prepping the cake ingredients. Zeb nodded, she was taking his advice.

He opened the hatch and told her, "Take it slow, all right?"

Laughing, Sabine promised she would. Shaking his head and proud to have helped the young lovebirds, he turned back to baking Ezra's cake.

Ezra's favorite meditation area was just beyond the base, overlooking the sandy canyon floor that the spiders and hermit crabs called home. It was peaceful here, not to mention he could speak to the Bendu about Kanan. With the recent outbursts concerning Minerva and the repeated denials afterwards, Ezra had decided to speak to the Bendu about his dad's mental state. True to his nature, the Bendu had not given any useful advice (despite foreseeing Thrawn's total annihilation of Chopper Base come Christmas Day), he had offered Ezra some comfort, "Take care of yourself first and the rest will follow."

So far, Ezra had heard the Bendu today, which was just as well. Happily, he felt Sabine's gentle presence and it made him giddy. Did she like him back? He was hesitant to call it love, that would be to awkward. One day, yes he could call what he felt for Sabine romantic love, but not yet. He wanted to consider her feelings as well.

Turning around, he greeted her, "Hey Sabine, care to join me?" He stood up and she smiled at him. Handing him a mug of caf, she asked, "How are you doing?" She knew this was a loaded question, it being his birthday and all.

Sitting down, Ezra let out a deep breath before replying, "I guess I'm pretty good, all things considered. I mean, it still hurts my parents are dead and I don't have a home, but at the same time I'm proud they heard my message and it meant something, that they didn't die in vain. I love you- I mean you guys as my new family, and my purpose as a Jedi and a member of the Rebel Alliance. I guess it all evens out in the end." He was blushing bright red and was gripping Sabine's hand tightly and hardly daring to look her in the eyes.

Heart pounding, Sabine took a stab at asking Ezra on a date. "Since today's your birthday, and we're not really doing anything til later, would you like to go speeder bike racing with me?"

"As friends, or as a date?"

"A date, I guess…"

Laughing, Ezra pulled her close so her arms were around his shoulders, Ezra replied, "Of course." Kissing her on the forehead, he yelled as he ran off, "Last one to the bikes has to give Chop an oil bath when we get back!" Sabine grinned and ran off after him.

Unbeknownst to the young lovers, the Bendu had been spying on their conversation. Young love, such a grand thing.

…

The week leading up to Empire Day amongst the higher ups in the Imperial Armed Forces was always a chaotic one. Aside from getting official invitations and booking hotel suites, there was also a flurry for the best (if not most outrageous clothes for the female attendees), a suitable date and who to talk to and who to avoid. Konstantine had been hoping to use his influence to get the Corulagi planetary governor to relax regulations against the planet's LGBT community, but his punishment for the Mykapo fiasco was not only could he not attend, he had to wash every last astromech on ship with nothing but toothbrushes for the next three months during his down time, excluding sleeping and eating. On top of that, Lyste had been assigned to a light cruiser, thus ending their relationship. The only saving grace was that Lyste still saw him as a friend, and this was the best outcome in a horrible situation.

Thrawn and Minerva would be attending the ball as a formally engaged couple, and everyone wanted to talk to them. The excitement was palpable, only 5 days to go!


	38. Chapter 38: Empire Day, Part 2

Ballad of the Winter Rose

A SW Rebels/Doctor Who Romance

Written by: Nehru_Amidala aka FossilQueen1984

Genre: Gothic romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dark fantasy, slight horror

Cast list: Thrawn- Mads Mikkelsen, Minerva- Jenna Coleman, Konstantine- Mark Hamill, Kanan- Freddie Prinze Jr., Hera- Vanessa Marshall, Ezra- Taylor Gray, Sabine- Tiya Sircar, Zeb and Rex- Steve Blum, Paelleon- Mark Harmon, Lyste- Daniel Radcliffe, Admiral Rae Sloane- Octavia Spencer, Director Krennic- Ben Mendelsohn, Galen Erso- Lars Mikkelsen, Emperor Palpatine- Sam Witwer

Pairings: Thrawn/Minerva, beginnings of Ezra/Sabine, Kallus/Zeb and Krennic/Galen Erso

Chapter soundtrack: Mandolin Concerto RV425- Vivaldi, Glory to the Empire- Kevin Kliner, Blue Danube Waltz- Strauss

Chapter 38: Empire Day, Part 2

Invitations from Coruscant were sent out mid-July, ensuring timely arrival to all of the eligible officers stationed in the Outer Rim, Wild Space, and the Transitory Mists. Minerva was not expecting the gold plated cardstock with elegant calligraphy on it. She was aware that Thrawn and Lyste had received similar invitations, but they were wonderful for the eye to behold. She inquired to Thrawn if the stationary was mass-printed. To her surprise, the design was copy written by the Imperial Palace, and only people who were employed there could use it for business purposes.

Having never been to a proper ball before, Thrawn attempted to explain the protocol. Guests were expected to start arriving at the main gate by 7:30 PM. From there, liveried valets would examine their biometrics to confirm they were on the master guest list, and after that the couple would walk through the main corridor and be announced either one or two at a time. Since they were engaged, they would be introduced as "Grand Admiral Thrawn and his fiancée, General Minerva Hektor". Following their presentation, they would wait along the edges of the room. Palpatine would appear once the last guests had been presented, he would give a short speech, and the dancing would begin.

A sumptuous banquet would be announced later in the evening, around 9. During the interval, droids would come around with drinks and appetizers. Guests were free to mingle with whoever they pleased until the party started winding down, well after midnight. Blushing slightly, Thrawn asked Minerva if she would stay the night with him. Minerva agreed heartily to it.

Once the RSVP's were submitted, Minerva discovered she really did had nothing to wear. Being practical, she decided to surf the Holonet and see what she could find. Dress stores all over the Core worlds were having sales, and although Minerva could afford just about any dress she could want (or borrow from Lynette), she felt that this was a special occasion. The selection was amazing, how could she choose?

She eventually found the perfect gown, and it was from Corellia of all places. The undergown was silver colored, with a fine white mesh overgown covered with yellow flowers. The sleeves were narrow and the collar exposed her shoulders. The betrothal bracelet from Thrawn and her engagement ring were matching accessories. Her hairstyle was a different matter altogether. So used to using an army of bobby pins to keep her hair in place, Minerva was delighted to end when she discovered she could use her nascent Force powers to keep her hair in place. Her hair was piled into a bun, with her side locks braided over her ears. A young Queen Victoria had worn her hair in the same way when she had been a young woman, so it was appropriate for a royal fete.

Thrawn had a much easier go of it, from a fashion perspective. Dress protocol for these events called for dress uniforms and polished boots. Dress uniforms for Grand Admirals had epaulets on the shoulders, and Thrawn was quite certain Minerva eyed him closely whenever he wore it.

The grand day finally arrived, and shuttles ferried all of the higher ups from where their fleets were stationed to Coruscant. For those who did not have stylish apartments, hotel suites had been arranged for their stays. Minerva would be prepping for the ball in her old quarters from her time as a student. Her date informed her he would pick her up at 6:45.

Blushing wildly at what the night might possibly offer, Minerva took an early dinner and finished applying a light shade lipstick before the door chimes rang merrily. Glancing at the modular wall chrono, she could scarcely believe it was time. She was nervous, excited and giddy all at the same time. Who would she meet, who would ask about her upcoming nuptials?

Figuring she would deal with the naysayers at the fete, she had slipped on her dancing slippers when she walked over to the door to let Thrawn into the apartment. When she saw him standing on the threshold bedecked in an immaculate dress uniform, heavens! She felt herself flush, and at a loss for words, invited him in.

Pulling her close, Thrawn greeted her with a very long kiss. Once they broke apart, Thrawn offered his date his arm and asked softly, "Shall we go?" Nodding, Minerva managed to reply a soft yes which Thrawn took to be an agreement. Helping her into his speeder, off they went!

Because of the importance of the day, the air-traffic lanes were congested further in towards the Federal district, but Thrawn knew the back ways like the back of his hand, and they arrived with a few minutes to spare. When they arrived, Thrawn handed the speeder's key fob to a valet droid and gently escorted the love of his life towards the front staircase.

The former Jedi Temple was bedecked in Imperial flags and the scarlet-clad Imperial Royal Guards stood at attention at the very top, with legions of stormtroopers flanking the central row, acting as a military guard for the guests. As they made their way into the queue, Minerva observed Moff Tarkin speaking to Vizer Pestage and Armand Isard. They saw her and all parties bowed heads in a friendly manner. They also acknowledged Thrawn, although a few Army officers made faces as the couple passed, obviously dismayed Minerva was not marrying one of them.

The guards ushered them into a lavish, high ceilinged hall filled nearly to capacity with Imperial senators, officers and their dates. Minerva wondered if she would see Senator Organa and Leia, but Thrawn led her to a quiet area to speak to her.

"Don't seek out Leia or her father, the Emperor is already suspicious of them."

"I was just curious to meet them. Would that be out of line?"

"Yes and no. A brief introduction is permissible, but there are fears if the Doctor should get involved, the Rebellion will win the war."

"Even though we know Vader is eventually redeemed?"

"Even then, the destruction of Alderaan is a fixed point in time, as much as I hate to admit it. Leia Organa must not learn Vader is her father, not yet."

Sliding her hand into his, Thrawn gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. As they maneuvered away from the alcove and out into the hall, they were greeted by none other than Director Krennic. A wine glass was in one hand, and the other was holding the hand of another man. Krennic's date was tallish with dark brown hair and a beard, he had kind eyes. He nodded to them reverently, "Good evening, Grand Admiral, General." Something in his voice sounded sad and distant. Minerva frowned, why was this man so downtrodden?

Neither she nor Thrawn were allowed to dwell on their initial observations because Krennic boasted to them, "Good evening Thrawn and Minerva. Glad to see you two make it, Lothal must be awful this time of year. Backwater planets with no nightlife, won't catch me spending time there, even if it's to promote peace. Oh? This is my boyfriend, Galen Erso." Galen nodded, and his eyes met Minerva's.

Before he could speak, Galen groped the other man's rear and Galen squeaked before giving his date a quick peck. Thrawn frowned after them, their relationship was decidedly one-sided. However, he was in no place to judge as plenty of his fellow Imperials probably felt the same way about his relationship with Minerva.

By now, the attendees were being positioned towards the main hallway that led into the gigantic ballroom. As they made their way up the staircase, Thrawn and Minerva could hear the Imperial Symphony Orchestra warming up. The couple ahead of them were announced, and suddenly it was their turn.

"Presenting from the Seventh Fleet, Grand Admiral Thrawn and his fiancée, General Minerva Hektor," the emcee droid announced. Gracefully leading his date it, all eyes turned towards the regal couple. Thrawn had a look of smug satisfaction on his face, while Minerva was blushing the entire time. Once they had descended from the staircase, they found themselves standing in a group of fellow officers from the Imperial Navy.

Among them was a woman a few years older than Minerva, and her skin was a rich cocoa color. Her hair was out and she was tall. Noticing Minerva, she smiled and extended her hand, "It's a lot to take in, isn't it? You're the mapmaker, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I've been here in the Palace before, just not this room. I don't believe I caught your name."

"I'm Rae, Admiral Rae Sloane. Pleased to meet you."

She smiled warmly, and in a few minutes the two women made friends. Rae had worked with Thrawn before and considered him a work friend, and wanted to get better introduced to Minerva, when the Imperial anthem started up. All eyes turned towards the staircase, and there stood the Emperor.

Instead of looking like his regular wizened self, his visage was that of a kindly old man, which unnerved Minerva, Thrawn and Rae to no end. Raising his hands to greet the excited crowd, he waited for the music to finish before addressing the gathered throng:

"Greetings, my loyal Imperial Officers and Senators- the happiest of Empire Day to you all. I wish you all a good evening, and let the celebration commence."

No sooner had Palpatine taken his leave, when the band struck up its first number of the night, a waltz. Bowing to his date, Thrawn asked her for a dance and she happily agreed. As more couples joined in the dancing, Thrawn and Minerva were lost in their own little world. The waltzed effortlessly atop the tiled floor, and they were gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Other couples did whisper about how odd they were, but they were jealous. Many couples there were in arranged marriages, some happier than others, and it was jarring to see the Chiss and the human so happy together, and after a long courtship to boot.

On the opposite side of the dance floor, Galen and Orson were also dancing. Unlike Thrawn and Minerva, the two men were only dancing arm and arm, their lower bodies not pressed together scandalously close. Galen was self-conscious of his sexual feelings towards men, and Orson was tiring of Galen's frostiness. He craved this closeness as he loved Galen dearly, almost as much as he loved Project: Stardust. As Galen twirled out again, Orson used his free hand and pulled Galen by his waist much closer so that their bodies were sandwiched together. Sighing happily, Orson rested his head in the crook of Galen's neck. The scientist sighed softly, and blushed as they continued to dance.

The waltz came to an end, and the next several pieces were faster paced tangos, foxtrots and at least three line dances rearranged for couples. It was about now, the buffet line had opened up, and what a feast it was! Winter green salad with buttermilk dressing, roast pufferpig dressed with figs, cashews and honey-mustard glaze, three kinds of nutbreads, and more drinks than you could imagine. The presentation was first-rate, and Thrawn admired how the main course had been turned out.

The main ballroom opened up to the central courtyard surrounding the Moff Council Tower (formerly where the Jedi Council had sat) for seating. Thrawn and Minerva sat at a medium sized table and were joined by Rae Sloane, Galen and Orson. Among the dinner conversations were the different fighting styles of the Rebel cells their fleets were engaging with, the best places to recruit new soldiers from and how the Emperor planned on taking out the entire Rebel fleet (even though Thrawn and Minerva knew this part already).

The moons were rising, such a wonderful evening!


End file.
